


Bring Your Body Baby (I Could Bring You Fame) | PL

by edgeofmyinnocence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M, Pining, Polski | Polish, Shameless Smut, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyinnocence/pseuds/edgeofmyinnocence
Summary: Osiemnastoletni Harry Styles właśnie ukończył szkołę średnią i dostał wakacyjną pracę ‘chłopaka od wody’ w swojej ulubionej drużynie piłkarskiej. Opis jego obowiązków jest prosty: w każdej chwili ma być gotów do podania graczom wody i ręczników. To nie wydaje się wliczać Louisa Tomlinsona, dwudziestotrzyletniego piłkarza niedawno przeniesionego z Paris Saint-Germain, który wyjątkowo bardzo lubi utrudniać pracę Harry'ego.LUBBez umiaru AU, którego akcja ma miejsce latem 2015 roku. 18 letni Harry nienawidzi tęsknić za ludźmi, których nie może mieć, a 23 letni piłkarz Louis uwielbia flirtować z innymi, mimo że to nic dla niego nie znaczy.





	1. Czyli jak to wszystko się zaczęło

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bring Your Body Baby (I Could Bring You Fame)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263903) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



>   
> [ Playlista ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Ftheboyfriendstagram%2Fbring-your-body-baby&t=OGE4Yjg5Zjk1ZWJiZTc2NjgxYWY3Y2FiMjJiYzI1NmUwYWQzNzQ2MSxqNnl2cTFyYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AYU3YDSEQ1SYwqNfBaAO12w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fedgeofmyinnocence.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F123241241294%2Fbring-your-body-baby-tlumaczenie-pl&m=1)  
> [ AU Meme ](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/123382289453/bring-your-body-baby-i-can-bring-you-fame)  
> [ Bohaterowie + wygląd domów (i innych miejsc) ](http://edgeofmyinnocence.tumblr.com/bybbpl)  
>  Trailer [ 1](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/123989705938/what-did-you-say-your-name-was-louis-asks) || [ 2 ](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/123743416413/ramwnnoodlesako-so-i-made-this-trailer-for)  
> [ BYBB things ](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/tagged/bybb_things)_(czyli rzeczy, które pasują do historii i inspirują autorkę)_  
>  Przeczytaj też na: [ Tumblr ](http://edgeofmyinnocence.tumblr.com/post/123241241294/bring-your-body-baby-tlumaczenie-pl) i [ Wattpad ](http://wattpad.com/story/43394637-bring-your-body-baby-i-could-bring-you-fame)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> UWAGA od autorki:  
>  _Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, powinnam ostrzec wszystkich, że nie pochodzę z Europy, więc tak naprawdę nie wiem dużo o piłce nożnej. Poczytałam trochę na ten temat, więc posiadam podstawowe informacje. Niektórzy gracze Manchesteru United będą pojawiać się w opowiadaniu, nawet jeśli znam tylko ich nazwiska i pozycje na jakich grają (dziękuję Google). Z góry przepraszam, jeśli jakieś fakty nie będą się zgadzały (nie wahaj się, żeby mnie poprawić!) i jeśli ta cała sprawa z piłką nożną może się wydawać mało realistyczna._  
>  _Po drugie, Harry w tym opowiadaniu ma 18 lat (choć wygląda jak dziewiętnastoletni Harry w prawdziwym życiu). Louis jest od niego pięć lat starszy, więc myślę, że to dla mnie w porządku by to pisać, Harry jest pełnoletni i wszystko co się między nimi wydarzy będzie powszechnie zgodne z prawem._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, co będziemy robić tego lata?

Harry odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Nialla znad swoich okularów.

\- Nic. Będziemy robić absolutnie nic.

\- Właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć - uśmiecha się Niall i pochyla w swoim fotelu.

Barbara sapie w niezgodzie. - Robimy nic od zeszłego tygodnia i jestem pewna, że mogę mieć początki udaru słonecznego.

\- Och, nie dramatyzuj Barb, jakiś tydzień temu skończyliśmy szkołę. Zasługujemy na to - mówi Harry, kiedy bierze swojego drinka ze stołu.

\- Harry, proszę, oboje wiemy, że przez 'robienie nic' masz na myśli siedzenie przy basenie cały dzień, picie swojego mojito i pożeranie wzrokiem tego nowego chłopaka od basenu.

W tym samym czasie, cała trójka odwraca głowy w kierunku wspomnianej osoby, która próbuje wyłowić za pomocą siatki coś, co nie powinno znajdować się w basenie.

\- On nie jest nawet chłopakiem od basenu. W senie, spójrz na te tatuaże. On jest mężczyzną od basenu. Atrakcyjnym mężczyzną od basenu - mówi Harry, nie odrywając od niego oczu.

Jego ojciec zatrudnił Zayna dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy w końcu zdjęli pokrywę basenu. Poza latem, powodem do jego odkrycia (którego jego ojciec nie był świadomy - Harry powiedział mu, że chce otwarty i czysty basen, ponieważ lato się zaczęło i będzie potrzebował kilku tygodni odpoczynku przed pójściem na uniwersytet) była impreza z okazji ukończenia szkoły, którą wyprawił Harry i zaprosił połowę ludzi ze swojego rocznika.

Impreza, która skończyła się uszkodzeniem ich stolika do kawy w salonie, okna w pokoju ojca i całej ściany w korytarzu na parterze.

Wina była po stronie Harry'ego, który myślał, że będzie fajny jeśli 'zakończy szkołę z hukiem' jak to ujął Niall, więc urządził imprezę, kiedy jego ojca nie było w domu. Jednak tak szybko jak wrócił i zobaczył w jakim chaotycznym stanie jest jego dom, natychmiast cofnął swoją obietnicę o kupieniu Harry'emu samochodu, jeśli ten dostanie się na studia.

\- Jeśli chcesz mieć samochód, będziesz musiał znaleźć pracę i zaoszczędzić, bo po twoim ostatnim wyczynie, nie mam zamiaru dać ci ani gorsza tego lata - powiedział mu jego ojciec, kiedy posadził go w kuchni, gdy tylko wrócił do domu.

\- Co z uniwersytetem? Jak mam żyć w Salford, jeśli nie...

\- Będę płacił za twoją edukację i mieszkanie, ale nie będę popierał twojego buntowniczego zachowania.

Harry przewrócił na to oczami. Szczerze, ze swoimi dobrymi ocenami, idealnym zachowaniem (no, przynajmniej tak sądzi jego ojciec) i godzinami spędzonymi na nauce zamiast na imprezowaniu, był świętoszkiem przez całe swoje życie.

Więc po długim wykładzie na temat tego, dlaczego to, co zrobił Harry było błędem, jego ojciec oznajmił, że wyjeżdża w delegację do Paryża za dwa dni i że powinien zadzwonić do matki na wypadek, jeśli chciałby spędzić trochę czasu w jej domu w Holmes Chapel.

I teraz jest tutaj: siedzi na leżaku ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, popija mojito (bo Zayn - nawet jego imię dobrze brzmiało - umie również robić drinki) i pożera wzrokiem atrakcyjnego chłopaka od basenu.

Ostatnia rzecz jakiej potrzebuje to dostanie pracy, ale jeśli chce mieć samochód i pieniądze na wypady z przyjaciółmi przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, będzie musiał wkrótce jakąś znaleźć.

\- Harry, myślę, że wypiłeś za dużo mojito. Czy ty w ogóle wiesz ile on ma lat? - pyta Barbara, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- Hm, dwadzieścia trzy czy coś takiego.

\- Więc jest pięć lat starszy od ciebie.

\- Jestem pełnoletni! - protestuje może trochę za głośno, bo Zayn odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na nich z zaciekawieniem.

Harry ukrywa twarz w dłoniach i jęczy. Świetnie, teraz zrobił z siebie durnia również przed Zaynem.

\- Cóż, miałaś siedemnaście lat, kiedy umawiałaś się z dwudziestolatkiem, więc to nie ty powinnaś go pouczać - mówi Niall do Barbary, starając się bronić Harry'ego.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Ty się zamknij.

\- To naprawdę dojrzałe. Kiedy ostatni raz tego używałeś? W trzeciej klasie?

\- Czy wy dwoje możecie po prostu iść się wypieprzyć? To napięcie seksualne mnie zabija - przerywa z uśmiechem Harry, starając się zamaskować swoje zakłopotanie.

Kiedy Niall i Barbara zaczynają być irytujący, Harry wie, że najlepszym sposobem, aby ich uciszyć, jest danie im do zrozumienia, że między nimi powinno dojść do czegoś więcej.

Cała trójka wie, że jest to coś, co powinno wydarzyć się już dawno temu, nawet jeśli Niall i Barbara zaprzeczają, że mogą czuć do siebie jakiś pociąg seksualny. Harry jest nawet prawie pewien, że Niall czuje do niej coś więcej, ale jest zbyt uparty, żeby to przyznać.

To zabawne i zarazem smutne patrzeć na nich jak za sobą tęsknią i upierają się, że nic między nimi się nie dzieje. Odkąd Barbara zerwała z Tomem rok temu, ona i Niall flirtują/walczą/insynuują coś non stop.

Czasami Harry czuje się jak piąte koło u wozu, nawet jeśli nie są parą i ciągle mówią, że to drugie jest irytujące.

\- Kiedy twój ojciec wraca do domu? - pyta Niall, chcąc zmienić temat. 

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem. Zadzwonił do mnie, zanim wsiadł do samolotu godzinę temu, więc mamy jeszcze kilka godzin.

\- Jeszcze kilka godzin nic nie robienia. Co za ulga - mówi Barbara.

\- Jeśli nie lubisz spędzać czasu w ten sposób, to dlaczego ciągle tutaj jesteś?

Harry przewraca oczami.

No to zaczynamy.

\- Idę poprosić Zayna o kolejne mojito - ogłasza i wstaje z leżaka. 

Zayn skończył czyścić basen i wszedł do środka, prawdopodobnie żeby się przebrać i wyjść.

\- Mhm, jasneee.

\- Odpieprz się - mówi i pokazuje Niallowi środkowy palec. 

Znajduje Zayna w kuchni, opierającego się o blat z telefonem w ręku.

\- Możesz mi zrobić jeszcze jedno mojito, zanim wyjdziesz?

Zayn patrzy na niego i Harry po raz kolejny jest pod wrażeniem jak nieludzko piękny jest.

\- Ta. Teraz, kiedy wiem, że jesteś pełnoletni, możesz mieć tyle mojito, ile tylko chcesz - droczy się Zayn i Harry może się mylić, ale... czy Zayn z nim flirtuje? A może on po prostu lubi się drażnić?

Harry siada na krześle i patrzy jak Zayn szuka odpowiednich składników. Najwyraźniej nie planuje wyjść na zewnątrz i przygotować drinka przy barze obok basenu.

\- Więc chodzisz teraz na studia?

\- Tak - odpowiada Zayn, nie patrząc na niego.

\- W końcu masz dwadzieścia trzy lata.

\- Więc dlaczego pytasz?

\- Jestem po prostu ciekawy, dlaczego pracujesz jako chłopak od basenu.

Kurwa, kto tak mówi?!

\- Kiedyś studiowałem, żeby móc uczyć języka angielskiego, ale zmieniłem kierunek na sztukę dwa lata temu, ponieważ tego nie czułem. Potrzebuję tej pracy, bo jestem lepiej traktowany i jest lepiej płatna, um, w porównaniu do mojej ostatniej pracy w restauracji.

\- Mój tata lubi czasem przepłacać.

\- Nie narzekam - śmieje się Zayn i Harry jest prawie pewien, że to najlepsza rzecz jaką słyszał. - A co z tobą?

\- Co ze mną?

\- Idziesz na studia za parę miesięcy?

\- Tak, w Salford. Studiować prawo.

\- Cholera, to dużo pracy.

\- Wiem - mówi Harry, prawie marudząc. Wie, że to dużo nauki, ale warto; przynajmniej tak powiedział jego ojciec. On zawsze mówi: "Harry, pochodzę z rodziny, która nie miała grosza przy duszy, ale ciężko pracowałem i popatrz na mnie teraz.", a potem wskazuje na najbliższą rzecz, która udowadnia jego wielki sukces międzynarodowego prawnika.

\- Dlaczego nie Oxford?

\- Nie dostałem się - mówi Harry, nieco zawstydzony. To prawda; jego wyniki nie były wystarczające, żeby się tam dostać, ale jest zadowolony, ponieważ jeśliby mu się udało, oznaczałoby to samobójstwo dla jego i tak nieistniejącego życia społecznego.

Zayn nic nie mówi po słowach Harry'ego. Kończy mojito minutę później i podaje szklankę Harry'emu.

\- Staraj się chociaż ograniczać alkohol - sugeruje.

\- Dzięki. Będę o tym pamiętał - uśmiecha się Harry. 

Potem Zayn informuje go, że wraca do domu i jutro przyjdzie tak, jak zawsze.

Kiedy Harry wraca na zewnątrz, Niall i Barbara kłócą się o to, gdzie powinna zrobić swoje urodziny. Czy w domu, czy w barze kilka przecznic dalej.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle się z tobą kłócę? To moje urodziny, więc ja podejmę decyzję.

Harry wzdycha i siada, zwracając się w ich stronę.

\- To za miesiąc, więc nie sądzę, że teraz trzeba się o to kłócić.

\- Rób co chcesz, idę do basenu. Zaczyna być gorąco - mówi Niall i wstaje, zanim biegnie i wskakuje do wody.

\- Co za idiota - narzeka Barbara i sięga po swój magazyn.

Harry posyła jej znaczące spojrzenie, którego ona udaje, że nie widzi i potem sam zatraca się w swoim telefonie. Nie jest pewien kiedy - chociaż ma nadzieję, że wkrótce, bo sprawa robi się irytująco oczywista - Niall i Barbara przestaną zachowywać się jak wrogowie, ale gdy tak się stanie, upewni się by zgotować im piekło, po tych wszystkich walkach, które musiał znosić.

***

Jego ojciec wraca do domu trzy godziny później w świetnym nastroju, co jest niespotykane i oznacza, że ma dobre wieści, które dotyczą jego, albo złe wieści, które dotyczą Harry'ego.

\- Znalazłem ci pracę - jest pierwszą rzeczą jaką mówi, kiedy widzi Harry'ego siedzącego na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach.

Barbara i Niall wyszli godzinę temu, więc jest tylko on, filiżanka lemoniady i ich Manchester Terrier - Ernie.

\- Ty też witaj - mówi ojcu sarkastycznie, kiedy patrzy jak ściąga krawat. 

\- Nie pyskuj.

\- Co za pracę?

Przejście od razu do sedna sprawy jak zawsze jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem, kiedy jego ojciec faktycznie zaczyna wchodzić w rolę ojca, którą wie, że powinien odgrywać, ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodzi.

\- Dzisiaj musiałem wykonać trochę pracy prawnej w Paryżu dla menadżera Manchesteru United i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Jak wiesz, Premier League startuje za ponad miesiąc i przenieśli jakiegoś gracza z Saint-Germain do Manchesteru United. Ale nie o to chodzi.

Oczywiście Harry wie, że Premier League zaczyna się 8 sierpnia. Ogląda ją od piątego roku życia, kiedy jego ojciec miał jeszcze czas na zabieranie go na mecze. Dobrze znał menadżera (był jego adwokatem), więc zawsze mieli najlepsze miejsca.

Tak było dopóki nie skończył czternastu lat, a jego rodzice rozwiedli się, co spowodowało, że ojciec wciągnął się w wir pracy, a matka wróciła do swojego rodzinnego miasta. Jego siostrze Gemmie to nie przeszkadzało i nie była tym zbyt przejęta, ponieważ miło to miejsce, gdy wyjechała na studia do Sheffield.

\- Więc, kiedy przeprowadziliśmy wszystkie formalności związane z transferem, Van Gaal zapytał mnie o ciebie i Gemmę. Jedno sprowadziło się do drugiego i zaproponował mi pracę dla ciebie w swoim klubie.

\- Czekaj. Chcesz, żebym pracował w Manchesterze United?- pyta Harry. To może być pierwszy raz od lat, kiedy chce uściskać swojego ojca.

\- Louis Van Gaal powiedział mi, że mogą zaoferować ci pracę chłopaka od wody na lato, kiedy zaczną się codzienne treningi. Twoja praca zaczynałaby się w poniedziałek. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz to robić.

\- C... oczywiście, że chcę! - woła Harry.

\- Świetnie. Wyślę ci szczegóły dotyczące harmonogramu e-mailem, po tym jak zamówię coś na wynos. Chcesz chińszczyznę czy pizzę? A może coś innego?

\- Chińszczyzna będzie w porządku.

\- Wspaniale.

Jego ojciec odwraca się, żeby wyjść, ale Harry go zatrzymuje.

\- Czekaj. Jakiego piłkarza przenieśli? I kogo wymienili?

\- Zastąpili Jonesa, Tomlinsonem.

\- Jakim Tomlinsonem? - pyta głupio Harry.

\- Nie słyszałeś o Louisie Tomlinsonie? Strzelił gola na wagę Pucharu Francji. Mówią, że to może być najlepszy nabytek od czasu Rooneya.

\- Wątpię.

\- Przyjrzyj mu się. Jest imponujący. Spotkałem go dzisiaj przy okazji papierkowej roboty - mówi, zanim całkowicie opuszcza salon.

Harry marszczy brwi, ale otwiera nowe okno przeglądarki Safari na swoim laptopie, aby poznać nowego gracza. Wpisuje 'louis tomlinson' w pasku wyszukiwania i jest zaskoczony sugestiami.

Louis Tomlinson wzrost

Louis Tomlinson wiek 

Louis Tomlinson orientacja seksualna 

Louis Tomlinson instagram 

Louis Tomlinson wartość netto

Wybiera pierwszy wynik, którym jest Wikipedia. Zdjęcie na stronie nie jest takie złe, zauważa Harry. To zdjęcia Louisa w piłkarskiej koszulce, na którym uśmiecha się do kamery. Wygląda, jakby pochodziło z konferencji prasowej.

Louis William Tomlinson (urodzony 24 grudnia 1991) - angielski piłkarz występujący dla Paris Saint-Germain. Przez większość swojej kariery grał na pozycji pomocnika, ale kilka razy zdarzyło mu się zagrać jako napastnik.

Okej, więc Louis jest pięć lat starszy od niego i jest naprawdę atrakcyjny. Harry czyta nieco więcej na jego temat; o tym, jak zaczynał, grając dla Doncaster Rovers, kiedy miał osiemnaście lat - najmłodszy w zespole - a potem szybko przeszedł do historii jako piłkarz poniżej 20 roku życia, który zdobył najwięcej goli w jednym meczu. Został przeniesiony do Paris Saint-Germain, kiedy miał osiemnaście lat i grał tam do tej pory. Jego pensja wynosiła 13 milionów euro rocznie. Imponujące.

Harry przechodzi do kolumny 'wiadomości' i widzi kilka artykułów na temat transferu i tego jak Louis nazywany jest 'najlepszym nabytkiem od czasu Rooneya', tak jak ujął to jego ojciec. Szacuje się, że wartość jego transferu to prawie 37 milionów funtów. Inne artykuły dotyczą jego widzianego w jakiś klubach z różnymi dziewczynami oraz ze spekulacjami na temat jego orientacji seksualnej po kilku niewyraźnych zdjęciach z jakimś facetem. Najwidoczniej jest popularny w piłce nożnej i Harry zastanawia się jak to możliwe, że nigdy o nim nie słyszał.

Więc dzwoni do Nialla.

\- Cześć, Harry, co tam?

\- Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o Louisie Tomlinsonie?

\- Louis Tomlinson! Tak, nowy transfer Manchesteru United. Legenda.

\- Dlaczego nigdy o nim nie słyszałem?

\- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że oglądasz więcej TLC niż ESPN.

\- Haha.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

Harry przesuwa laptopa na udach. - Van Gaal powiedział ojcu, że mogę pracować jako chłopak od wody dla jego zespołu.

\- Kurwa, poważnie? Ugh! Masz szczęście, że masz ojca prawnika! Najlepsza rzecz jaką dostaje od mamy, kiedy wraca z pracy, to zniżka pracownika Burberry - stęka Niall.

\- Wiesz, że cię za to kocham.

\- Kiedy zaczynasz?

\- Za trzy dni.

\- Musisz mnie tam jakoś wprowadzić! Myślisz, że dostaniesz jakieś darmowe bilety z najlepszymi miejscami na wszystkie ich mecze? Byłoby zajebiście!

Harry przewraca oczami i po kilku minutach rozmowy o nowej pracy i świętowaniu w przyszłym tygodniu, rozłącza się, by dowiedzieć się więcej.

Znajduje wideo sprzed dwóch dni z konferencji prasowej z Louisem i Van Gaalem, która związana jest z transferem, więc ją ogląda. Głos Louisa jest wyższy niż oczekiwał, a Harry z jakiegoś powodu uważa to za niezwykle atrakcyjne.

Kiedy laptop ostrzega go o niskim procencie baterii, wypuszcza Ernie'go na tył ogrodu, a następnie idzie na górę do swojego pokoju.

W nocy, kiedy przegląda swojego Instargama, przyłapuje się na wpisywaniu imienia Louisa. Pierwszym wynikiem jest zweryfikowane konto z ponad 5 milionem obserwujących, louist91, więc Harry klika na nie. Jest tam kilka zdjęć Louisa w klubach, z kolegami, zdjęcia jedzenia i jego grającego w piłkę.

Lajkuje kilka z nich (wszystkie), zaczyna go obserwować, a potem idzie spać.

***

Niall: ZRÓB ZDJĘCIA WSZYSTKIEMU CO ZOBACZYSZ 

Barbara: zapytaj de Geę czy ma dziewczynę, proszę

Niall: zamknij się on ma dziewczynę

Niall: blondynkę 

Niall: JESTEŚ TAM JESZCZE

Barbara: spadaj 

Niall: ZRÓB ZDJĘCIA WSZYSTKIEMU CO ZOBACZYSZ

Harry potrząsa głową i wychodzi z WhatsApp - kto powiedział, że to dobry pomysł, by utworzyć grupę z Niallem i Barbarą? Pisze wiadomość do swojego ojca, aby wiedział, że jest już pod kompleksem treningowym.

Nie jest pewien jak to wszystko ma wyglądać. Gdzie ma wejść? Co ma powiedzieć? Gdzie jest? Co ma robić?

Wchodzi do budynku i podchodzi do recepcji. - Cześć. Jestem, um, Harry Styles? Przyszedłem do pracy?

Pani zza biurka unosi głowę, by na niego spojrzeć i mierzy go od góry do dołu.

\- Do jakiej pracy?

\- Jako nowy chłopak od wody?

\- Poczekaj, skontaktuję się z panem Van Gaalem.

Wybiera numer na telefonie położonym na biurku, zanim przykłada go do ucha.

\- Tak. Jest tu ktoś do pana Van Gaala. Harry Styles? Dobrze, poczekam.

Sprawdza swoje paznokcie, kiedy czeka i unosi głowę, gdy dostaje odpowiedź.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Van Gaal. Harry Styles jest tutaj, aby rozpocząć swoją pracę? W porządku. Dziękuję.

Rozłącza się i patrzy na Harry'ego. - Jest w swoim biurze na pierwszym piętrze. Trzecie drzwi na lewo. Możesz pójść schodami, albo pojechać windą.

Harry dziękuje jej kiwnięciem głowy i kieruje się w stronę schodów.

Przyjaciel jego ojca jest w biurze i rozmawia z kimś przez telefon. Kiedy dostrzega Harry'ego, zakańcza rozmowę i uśmiecha się. To dziwnie, widzieć go jak się uśmiecha, ponieważ za każdym razem, kiedy Harry widział swojego ulubionego menadżera w telewizji i na meczach, zawsze miał zmarszczone brwi i niezadowoloną minę.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Harry. Usiądź.

Harry słucha i siada na jednym z krzeseł przed biurkiem.

\- Za kilka godzin zaczynamy trening, ale mamy spotkanie z zespołem za dziesięć minut na górze. Muszę dostać ich kawy, które zamówią i resztę rzeczy, których mogą potrzebować z kawiarni położonej na końcu ulicy.

Harry czeka, aż będzie kontynuował, kiedy Van Gaal szuka czegoś w szufladzie swojego biurka.

\- To umowa o pracę. Zapoznaj się z nią, a ja w tym czasie muszę wykonać jeden telefon. Potem powiesz mi, czy jest coś z czym się nie zgadzasz.

\- Dziękuję panu.

\- Och, daj spokój. Twój ojciec i ja znamy się zbyt długo, żebyś mówił do mnie na 'pan'. Możesz mówić do mnie Louis. To samo dotyczy piłkarzy, nie ma potrzeby, żeby używać ich nazwiska. 

Jakby Harry mógł kiedykolwiek to zrobić. To zbyt dziwne i wie, że jest po prostu uprzejmy. Zawsze będzie myślał o nim jako Van Gaal. 

Kiedy Van Gaal rozmawia przez telefon, Harry czyta dwie strony swojej umowy. Nie ma zbyt wielu zasad, których należy przestrzegać; musi się po prostu zgodzić na obecność w trakcie treningów i na meczach oraz, kiedy zostanie wezwany. Musi zadzwonić, jeśli miałby opuścić jakiś dzień pracy albo, jeśli coś mu wypadnie i w żadnym wypadku nie może rozpowszechniać poufnych informacji, które będą omawiane lub zostaną podsłuchane w sali konferencyjnej, szatni lub na boisku. 

Opis jego obowiązków jest prosty: w każdej chwili ma być gotów do podania graczom wody, ręczników lub czegokolwiek, co będzie im potrzebne i czego zażądają przez następne trzy miesiące.

Umowa zostaje podpisana w tym samym czasie, w którym Van Gaal kończy rozmowę.

\- Żadnych pytań? - pyta, zabierając papier z rąk Harry'ego i umieszcza go w szufladzie biurka.

\- Nie, prosz- Louis.

\- Świetnie. Teraz musimy udać się do sali konferencyjnej. Moi ludzie już przybyli.

Jadą windą na następne piętro i Van Gaal otwiera pokój wykonany ze szkła.

Harry myśli, że mógłby zemdleć, ponieważ każdy piłkarz jego ulubionej drużyny siedzi wokół dużego, marmurowego stołu w swoich treningowych strojach. Ryan Giggs też tam jest. Czuje się onieśmielony, ponieważ każdy patrzy właśnie na niego i prawdopodobnie zastanawia się, co ledwo pełnoletni chłopak robi w sali konferencyjnej.

\- Zanim zaczniemy, chciałbym żebyście poznali Harry'ego Stylesa, nowego chłopaka od wody.

\- Mamy chłopaka od wody? Super! - wykrzykuje De Gea i wstaje, by uścisnąć jego dłoń. Harry zawsze lubił go najbardziej.

\- Przedstawić się sobie możecie później. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Gdzie jest Tomlinson? - pyta Van Gaal i siada na końcu stołu.

\- W drodze - mówi Herrera.

Jak na zawołanie, szklane drzwi otwierają się i wchodzi Louis Tomlinson z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy.

"Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Utknąłem w korku.", mówi i siada na wolnym krześle obok Van Gaala. Rzuca krótkie spojrzenie w kierunku Harry'ego i odwraca głowę, by uścisnął dłoń Van Gaala, a następnie Giggsa.

Louis Tomlinson jest jeszcze przystojniejszy z bliska, zauważa Harry, kiedy niezdarnie stoi obok krzesła Davida.

\- Zanim przejdziemy do pracy Harry pójdzie szybko do kawiarni, jeśli czegokolwiek potrzebujecie - mówi Van Gaal i ręką wskazuje na Harry'ego, żeby podszedł wziąć notes i długopis.

Harry bierze rzeczy z trzęsącymi się rękami i okrąża stół, zbierając zamówienia. Ostatni jest Louis.

\- Dla mnie proszę herbatę Youthberry - uśmiecha się Louis, patrząc na niego. - Czy to nie będzie trudne, żeby przynieść tutaj dwadzieścia napoi?

Jak bardzo ktoś może być atrakcyjny??

\- Da sobie radę - mówi Van Gaal. - Kartę kredytową znajdziesz na dole w recepcji.

Harry odbiera to jako informację, że ma opuścić pomieszczenie. Starbucks jest po prawej stronie na końcu ulicy. Harry czuje się z siebie dumny, że zachował spokój w sali konferencyjnej, kiedy idzie do kawiarni z kartą kredytową w ręku.

Wszystko zajmuje jakieś pół godziny, które spędza pisząc z Niallem i Barbarą na ten temat.

SKŁAD (43 nowe wiadomości) 

Otwiera ich grupę i nawet nie zadaje sobie trudu, żeby przeczytać wiadomości, które zostały wysłane podczas jego nieobecności.

Harry: Jestem w Starbucksie, żeby wziąć dla nich kawę i herbatę. 

Niall: JAK JEST??? poznałeś ich???? 

Harry: taa wszystkich w sali konferencyjnej

Barbara: kto zamawia herbatę w Starbucksie?? 

Niall: ty

Niall: cały czas 

Harry: Louis 

Niall: Van Gaal pije HERBATĘ?? Baaghhahaha 

Harry: nie, Tomlinson 

Niall: oooch jaki jest? 

Harry: miły 

Barbara: miły w uprzejmym sensie, czy miły jak 'chcę, żeby mnie wypieprzył'?

Harry: oba

Niall: (insynuująca emotikona)(insynuująca emotikona) 

Harry: przestań, to się nigdy nie stanie :)) 

Niall: nigdy nie mów nigdy !! 

Barbara: i znowu zaczyna z tym gównem od Biebera 

Harry blokuje telefon, bo wie, że kolejna kłótnia wisi w powietrzu i ma szczęście, że zamówienia są już gotowe.

To naprawdę trudne, wrócić do kompleksu z czterema tackami napoi w ręce, ale udaje mu się nawet wyjść po schodach i otworzyć szklane drzwi do sali konferencyjnej bez rozlewania niczego.

Kładzie napoje na stole obok Davida (czuje się teraz bardziej komfortowo, odkąd uścisnął rękę z każdym graczem) i zaczyna rozdawać kubki.

Dzięki Bogu powiedział nazwiska, kiedy odbierał zamówienia i teraz może uniknąć chaosu, po którym mógłby zostać zwolniony.

\- Masz duże dłonie - zauważa Louis ściszonym głosem i z uśmiechem na ustach, podczas gdy Van Gaal mówi o strategii i o tym, gdzie powinna zajść Premier League. 

\- Um... dzięki - mówi Harry, mając nadzieję, że jego policzki nie zmieniły koloru na czerwony, bo na pewno są rozgrzane.

Nie jest pewien, co ma zrobić, kiedy skończył swoje zadanie i na szczęście Van Gaal pokazuje mu, żeby usiadł na jednym z pustych krzeseł przy stole.

Przez resztę spotkania Harry myśli o komplemencie Louisa na temat jego dłoni i zastanawia się, czy z nim flirtował. Prawdopodobnie nie. Harry ma tendencję do wyolbrzymiania rzeczy, więc to chyba nic takiego.

Kiedy spotkanie się kończy, Harry wraca do rzeczywistości przez głos Van Gaala mówiący, że teraz odbędzie się dwugodzinna sesja treningowa.

Harry podąża za zespołem jak zagubiony pies i zatrzymuje się tuż przed szatnią, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien wejść.

\- Dlaczego się zatrzymujesz? - pyta Herrera, trzymając otwarte drzwi.

\- Um, wolno mi być w środku? To znaczy, Nie wiem co i jak ro... - Harry zacina się i marzy o tym, by ziemia mogła go teraz wciągnąć całego.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz! W sumie jesteś teraz częścią drużyny.

Harry czuje ogromną ulgę, kiedy wchodzi za nim do środka. Giggs mówi mu, że ręczniki i butelki z wodą znajdują się w małej szafie obok jego biura.

Nie jest trudno znaleźć szafę, ponieważ w szatni są tylko dwie pary drzwi; jedne prowadzą do pryszniców, a drugie na boisko. Znajduje dwa gigantyczne stosy ręczników i zgrzewki wody na półkach, więc wypełnia wózek i wypycha go za drzwi.

Szatnia jest pusta, co oznacza, że gracze już się rozgrzewają.

Giggs i Van Gaal prowadzą rozmowę przy ławce, więc prowadzi tam wózek i zatrzymuje się obok nich. Czuje się zakłopotany zadaniem pytania, ale musi to zrobić, ponieważ jego praca jest zbyt łatwa jak na 250 funtów tygodniowo. 

\- Więc, po prostu mam im dać ręczniki i wodę kiedy podejdą?

Dwóch mężczyzn przestaje rozmawiać i patrzy na niego.

\- Tak - odpowiada Van Gaal. - Ale podpisz butelki ich imionami, żeby się nie pomieszały.

\- Dobrze.

Harry wraca do środka, żeby znaleźć długopis. Dostaje jeden od recepcjonistki, która, jest tego całkiem pewien, ma już dość jego twarzy.

Podpisuje każdą butelkę nazwiskiem danego piłkarza, a następnie układa je w wózku i siada na ławce, czekając. Ma ich po prostu oglądać? Czy to nie jest trochę niezręczne? Decyduje, że dla tysiąca funtów miesięcznie, warto.

SKŁAD (20 nowych wiadomości) 

Przewija wiadomości, nie czytając żadnej.

Niall: Harry zacznij czytać wiadomości !! co robisz?

Harry: patrzę jak się rozgrzewają 

Niall: SNAPCHAT 

Harry wzdycha i otwiera Snapchata. Udaje, że robi sobie selfie, kiedy filmuje zespół.

Niall odpowiada zdjęciem, na którym ma kciuki uniesione do góry i znajduje się w swojej sypialni, a Barbara z ręką na ustach i tekstem 'proszę, wyślij mi więcej Davida.'

Po dwóch snapach więcej decyduje, że to wystarczające ryzyko jak na jeden dzień, więc sprawdza Instagrama przed schowaniem telefonu do kieszeni.

Na życzenie Giggsa, wręcza połowie drużyny żółte kamizelki, żeby mogli zagrać dwoma różnymi zespołami i zobaczyć jak będzie wyglądała współpraca z nowym piłkarzem.

Z tego co widzi Harry, radzą sobie świetnie i Louis jest wielkim atutem zespołu. Dosłownie.

Harry ma nadzieję, że nie jest zbyt oczywisty, kiedy obserwuje tyłek Louisa przez strój piłkarski, który ma na sobie. Kto może go za to winić? Wygląda świetnie, kiedy się rozciąga lub robi przysiady. A już zwłaszcza, gdy biegnie przed nim z piłką. 

Nie zauważa, że się w niego wpatruje, kiedy Louis podchodzi zdyszany z uśmieszkiem na twarzy i zatrzymuje się metr od niego.

\- Cześć - mówi Harry i natychmiast chce się uderzyć.

\- Cześć.

\- Mogę, um, w czymś pomóc?

\- Jesteś chłopakiem od wody, prawda?

\- Prawda.

Cała rozmowa to zupełnie nowy poziom niezręczności. Przynajmniej według Harry'ego; Louis wydaje się śmiać z niego przez to jak bardzo jest speszony, sądząc po uśmiechu na jego twarzy.

\- Och. Woda. Zgadza się. Przepraszam - jąka się i wstaje, wręczając mu butelkę wody.

Louis nie przerywa ich kontaktu wzrokowego, gdy ją otwiera i bierze dwa duże łyki, a następnie zamyka i odkłada z powrotem do wózka. Harry nawet nie wie, na czym jest bardziej skupiony; na ustach Louisa wokół butelki i tym jak jego policzki się wciągają, kiedy pije, czy na tym, że Louis jest prawie o głowę niższy od niego, jednak wciąż bardzo onieśmielający. 

\- Jakie było twoje imię? - pyta Louis, zaskakując go.

\- Harry.

\- Dobrze, Harry, Cieszę się, że podobał ci się widok.

Louis odwraca się nie mówiąc nic więcej, a Harry obserwuje go z otwartymi ustami. Jest pewien, że wszelki szacunek jaki miał do siebie opuścił go zupełnie. Louis Tomlinson przyłapał go na wpatrywaniu się w jego tyłek, żenujące.

Trening kończy się około trzeciej i rozmawiają o wyjściu na drinka, by uczcić dołączenie Louisa do zespołu, podczas gdy Harry wrzuca ręczniki do kosza na pranie, a puste butelki do kosza na śmieci.

Potem udaje, że jest zajęty swoim telefonem, nie do końca pewien jak wyjść. Po prostu powinien opuścić szatnię? A może najpierw się pożegnać? Czekać, aż cały zespół wyjdzie? Prawdopodobnie to ostatnie, ponieważ niektórzy z nich biorą prysznic i tymi ręcznikami też musi się zająć.

Pół godziny później każdy ma na sobie swoje codzienne ubrania, a Harry nic nie może poradzić, ale patrzy na czarne spodnie Louisa podwinięte u dołu i jego plecy, które są idealnie wyeksponowane przez przezroczystą koszulkę, którą ma na sobie.

Kiedy napotyka wzrok Louisa wie, że został przyłapany. Znowu.

Pieprzyć jego życie.

Kiedy zespół opuszcza szatnię, on podąża za nimi. Prawie nie dostrzega Louisa, który idzie obok niego, gdy wychodzą z budynku.

\- Harry, zgadza się?

\- Tak.

\- Jesteś zadowolony z pierwszego dnia? - pyta od niechcenia Louis, kiedy cały zespół idzie w kierunku taksówek. Mają zawieść ich do klubu, podczas gdy Harry ma zamiar wrócić do domu i nie opuszczać swojego pokoju do końca dnia.

\- Tak. A ty?

Rozmowa. Rozmowa jest dobra, choć nie wie, co powinien zrobić ze swoim dzisiejszym zażenowaniem.

\- Zdecydowanie. Chociaż wydaje mi, że tobie podobało się bardziej.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To nie ja chciałem zrobić zdjęcia spoconym facetom podczas rozciągania się - mówi nonszalancko Louis, zanim zatrzymuje się przed taksówką z dwoma innymi kolegami z drużyny.

Harry nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć; po prostu patrzy na Louisa, kiedy ten wsiada do samochodu z krótkim 'Do jutra'. Nadal jest w szoku, kiedy łapie swoją własną taksówkę i mówi kierowcy swój adres.

Kiedy wraca do domu, rzuca się na swoje łóżko z jękiem.

Kto powiedział, że ta praca to dobry pomysł? I dlaczego w jej opisie nie wspomniano, że będzie musiał znosić niezwykle atrakcyjnego dwudziestotrzyletniego piłkarza, który najprawdopodobniej myśli, że jest żałosnym nastolatkiem? 

Jeśli nie wiedział tego wcześniej, na pewno wie to teraz.

Jest nieźle popieprzony. I to nie w dobrym sensie.


	2. Czyli ten ze zbyt dużą ilością shotów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

\- Harry.

\- Idź sobie.

\- Jest dziewiąta rano, musisz być w pracy o dziesiątej - powiedział Niall, zamykając za sobą drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Nigdy nie opuszczę tego łóżka. Powiedz mojemu tacie, żeby powiedział Van Gaalowi, że nie wracam do pracy.

\- Czy ty kurwa oszalałeś?! - krzyknął Niall, klękając na łóżku i ciągnąc kołdrę z głowy Harry'ego. - Co w ciebie weszło*?

\- Niestety, nikt od dłuższego czasu.

Niall parsknął śmiechem, zanim powrócił do roli zaniepokojonego przyjaciela.

\- Poważnie, Harry.

Harry jęknął i potoczył się po łóżku, przecierając oczy, kiedy spojrzał na Nialla. - Jak dostałeś się do mojego domu?

\- Zayn mnie wpuścił. Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu.

\- Ugh, dobra - usiadł na łóżku. - Pozwól mi się ubrać i będziemy mogli porozmawiać w kuchni przy kawie.

Niall czeka na niego, kiedy bierze szybki prysznic i ubiera się, zanim schodzą na dół. Siadają przy stole w kuchni z talerzem rogalików i z filiżanką kawy. Lubią udawać, że są dorośli. 

\- Więc, Louis Tomlinson, no nie? - zaczął Harry z pełnymi ustami. - Nie wiem, czy widziałeś go kiedyś na żywo, prawdopodobnie nie, ale ma najlepszy tyłek na świecie. I jest cholernie atrakcyjny.

\- A ty nie chcesz wrócić od pracy, ponieważ...?

\- Ponieważ przyłapał mnie, jak gapiłem się na jego tyłek. I jak wysyłałem ci snapy. Docinał mi przez to, Niall. Jestem taki zawstydzony, nawet nie... Nie mogę.

\- Mówisz poważnie? Nie wydaje się być tobą przestraszony, a to znaczy, że lubi być w centrum uwagi.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - To oczywiste, że nie mogę znowu spojrzeć mu w oczy. A on ma niesamowite oczy. I tyłek. I twarz.

\- Jezu, Harry, przestań stroić fochy. Wiesz czego potrzebujesz?

\- Oświeć mnie - odpowiedział sarkastycznie i wstał, by odłożyć kubek po kawie do zlewu tak, żeby Stephanie, ich pokojówka, mogła to posprzątać, kiedy się pojawi. 

\- Potrzebujesz wyjścia z domu, zabawić się. Teraz muszę iść, bo inaczej matka mnie zabije za nieodebranie jej prania, ale wszystko jest ustalone. Grupa wychodzi w piątek.

\- Ale ja... - zaczyna Harry niepewny, czy chce wyjść, czy nie. To chyba dobrze mu zrobi, ale obecnie nie czuje się w nastroju na bycie towarzyskim. Do końca życia. 

\- Nie słyszę cię! - krzyczy Niall i zamyka za sobą frontowe drzwi. 

Zayn wchodzi do kuchni z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jest półnagi, znowu, a Harry zastanawia się, co stało się z jego życiem. Od kiedy ma nie jedno, a dwa zauroczenia? Od kiedy otaczają go atrakcyjni, starsi faceci? Nigdy nie miał tyle szczęścia i pecha w całym swoim życiu. 

\- Dzień dobry - wita się Zayn i bierze szklankę, by nalać sobie wody. - Dzisiaj bez mojito?

\- Bez. Muszę być w pracy za... - sprawdza swój zegarek. - Pięć minut. Cholera.

Wstaje od stołu i szybko idzie na górę po telefon, klucze i parę conversów, kiedy dzwoni po taksówkę. Jest spóźniony dziesięć minut, gdy wchodzi do kompleksu i recepcjonistka, dowiedział się, że ma na imię Eleanor, patrzy na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Zaczęli już? - pyta w pośpiechu.

\- Kilku przyjechało niedawno, ale pana Van Gaala i pana Giggsa jeszcze nie ma. Możesz się zrelaksować, nie zaczynają wcześniej niż o dziesiątej. Masz jeszcze piętnaście minut.

\- Powiedzieli mi, żebym był tutaj codziennie o dziewiątej trzydzieści.

\- Na wszelki wypadek, ale i tak zaczynają o dziesiątej.

Harry wzdycha i szuka pieniędzy w kieszeni, żeby móc iść do Starbucksa na końcu ulicy i kupić sobie kolejną kawę. Na pewno będzie jej potrzebował. 

Kiedy wraca z kawą w ręku, dostrzega postać przy ścianie z telefonem w jednej ręce i papierosem w drugiej. Rozpoznaje Louisa Tomlinsona, kiedy podchodzi bliżej i zastyga. Powinien się przywitać? Powinien po prostu przejść obok?

Louis podejmuje decyzję za niego, kiedy unosi głowę i go dostrzega. 

\- Harry chłopak od wody. Cześć.

\- Um. Cześć. Jak tam? Co robisz?

Co robisz???? Poważnie?

\- W porządku. Palę, jak widzisz.

Tak, widzi. Dlaczego kurwa pytasz kogoś, co robi. Jezu Chryste. 

\- Wiesz, nie powinieneś palić. Nie jest to dobre dla płuc i tak dalej.

O mój boże, zamknij się. 

Louis unosi brwi. - Mogę liczyć na ciebie, że nie powiesz Louisowi, prawda?

\- Jasne. Czasami... Czasami też palę. Okazjonalnie. Na imprezach.

Teraz jest dobry czas, żeby autobus zboczył z drogi i w niego uderzył, myśli, kiedy nadal wpatruje się w Louisa.

\- Sprzedają ci w ogóle papierosy w sklepie? - pyta Louis i Harry jest zawstydzony. Zdecydowanie się z niego nabija.

\- Tak, sprzedają.

\- Ile masz lat?

\- Jestem pełnoletni - wyrywa się, zanim może się powstrzymać. 

Jezu Chryste.

Ustalone. Przeprowadza się do Chin.

\- To dobrze - uśmiecha się Louis i upuszcza papierosa na ziemię, zanim naciska na niego swoim vansem.

Ponownie patrzy na Harry'ego, który obecnie zastanawia się, jak szybko uda mu się spakować, kiedy dostanie się do domu i jak dużo będzie go kosztował bilet lotniczy. Co z jedzeniem? Nie lubi ryżu. Ale chińszczyzna na wynos jest jego ulubionym daniem. Prawdopodobnie będzie mu ciężko znaleźć jakieś miejsce do zamieszkania, ponieważ obecnie żyje tam około 1,3 miliarda ludzi, ale da sobie radę. A może lepiej byłoby przeprowadzić się do Meksyku? Jedzenie jest wyśmienite. Z tego co słyszał, warunki życia są dobre. 

Louis powiedział coś, czego nie załapał, ponieważ był za bardzo pochłonięty swoimi myślami.

\- Co?

\- Wejdziemy do środka? Nie chcę się spóźnić drugi dzień z rzędu. 

\- Tak, jasne. Przepraszam. Odpłynąłem na moment.

\- Muszę wziąć torbę z samochodu, poczekaj chwilę - mówi do niego Louis i Harry podąża za nim, kiedy ten kieruje się do pieprzonego czarnego Porsche Panamera Hybrid, by wyciągnąć torbę adidasa z miejsca pasażera. 

\- Zamknij usta - mówi Louis z pewnością siebie, kiedy zamka samochód przez ramię i mija Harry'ego. 

\- Co...masz Hybrydę. To, wow.

\- Mam ją od zeszłego roku.

\- To ona? - pyta Harry i idzie za nim jak szczeniak w kierunku szatni.

\- Tak myślę.

Piłkarze już się przebierają i Harry czuje się zdecydowanie lepiej, kiedy wszyscy się z nim witają i ściskają mu dłoń.

Dalej nie wie, jak pozbyć się całego zażenowania, które uzbierał przez ostatnie 24 godziny. Próbuje zająć się załadowywaniem wózka ręcznikami i butelkami z wodą, co trwa dłużej niż zwykle, żeby nie musiał mierzyć się z zespołem, zanim wyjdą na boisko. 

Wszyscy się śmieją i rozmawiają głośno, co sprawia, że Harry czuje się nie na miejscu, bo jest co najmniej dwa lata młodszy od nich, więc pewnie biorą go za cieniasa, który nie zasługuje na ich uwagę. 

\- Hej, Curly, wychodzimy na boisko, idziesz? A może chcesz, żebyśmy umarli od odwodnienia? - pyta Louis żartobliwym tonem, kiedy otwiera drzwi do szafy. Zaskakuje Harry'ego, przez co ten prawie upuszcza telefon.

\- Jezu, wystraszyłeś mnie.

\- Dlaczego ciągle tutaj jesteś skoro skończyłeś załadowywać wózek? Ukrywasz się przed nami?

Harry przegryza wnętrze policzka i odpycha się od ściany.

\- Uh. Nie.

\- Więc najwyższa pora wyjść z szafy - uśmiecha się ironicznie Louis, przez co Harry się rumieni.

\- Wyszedłem z szafy dwa lata temu - mamrocze Harry, kiedy podąża za Louisem popychając przed sobą wózek.

\- Co?

Louis patrzy na niego zaskoczony, kiedy kierują się w stronę drzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz.

\- Co? Nic nie powiedziałem.

Harry czuje gorąco spowodowane kontrolnym spojrzeniem Louisa i jak tylko docierają do bocznej linii boiska, zajmuje się podpisywaniem butelek tak, żeby nie musiał patrzeć jak piłkarze się rozciągają.

Jezu, jest dużo młodszy od nich, a to on jest tym perwersyjnym. Siada zawstydzony na ławce i skupia się na swoim telefonie. 

Nawet nie ośmiela się kolejny raz otworzyć Snapchata, by uniknąć później wstydu, kiedy Louis mu to wypomni.

Pomimo tego, że stara się być ostrożnym i nie wyglądać jakby robił zdjęcie (nawet jeśli tego nie robi), Louis i tak podchodzi pół godziny później z uśmiechem na twarzy i włosami przyklejonymi do czoła.

\- Coś nie tak? Żadnych snapów dzisiaj?

\- Uh, nie. Przepraszam za tamto. To nie było fair naruszać twoją prywatność, ale mój przyjaciel jest wielkim fanem i... - zacina się, kiedy Louis zabiera mu telefon z ręki.

Harry obserwuje go ze strachem, kiedy otwiera aplikacje i robi sobie zdjęcie, zezując oczy. Louis bierze butelkę wody, po tym jak oddaje telefon Harry'emu i biegnie do swoich kolegów z zespołu, kiedy wypija połowę z niej. 

Harry sprawdza swój telefon, kiedy Louis jest zwrócony do niego plecami i dostrzega sześć wiadomości od Nialla.

Niall: CO

Niall: TOMLINSON WŁAŚNIE WYSŁAŁ MI SWOJE ZDJĘCIE Z TWOJEGO SNAPA 

Niall: GDZIE JESTEŚ!???? 

Niall: CO SIĘ STAŁO??? 

Niall: co robisz? 

Niall: Harry, czy ty żyjesz? 

Harry wzdycha i pisze mu, że Louis zabrał jego telefon i że wszystko jest w porządku. No prawie wszystko, oprócz jego przyzwoitości i samokontroli.

***

Przez resztę tygodnia, Harry stara się trzymać z daleka od Louisa tak bardzo, jak to możliwe. Nawet jeśli to go zaskakuje, naprawdę nie może doczekać się wyjścia z Niallem i Barbarą do baru Temple za kilka godzin.

Brakowało mu wyjść z przyjaciółmi na drinka i papierosa, a teraz jest na to zdecydowanie najlepszy czas.

\- Gotowy zalać się w trupa?! - krzyczy Niall, kiedy pojawia się w sypialni Harry'ego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Harry patrzy na niego z miejsca gdzie stoi, obok swojej szafy w samych bokserkach.

\- Nie wiem, co ubrać - marudzi Harry, kiedy przykłada dwie koszule do swojej twarzy.

\- Na miłość boską, nie idziemy na pokaz mody. Wychodzimy, żeby się upić.

Harry wzdycha, kiwając głową na znak zgody. Odkłada koszule z powrotem do szafy i sięga po biały podkoszulek.

\- Więc ubiorę to. Sprawdziłem pogodę i wieczorem ma być prawie trzydzieści stopni.

Niall przewraca oczami i idzie w kierunku łóżka, by na nim usiąść. 

Harry zakłada koszulkę przez głowę i ubiera czarne obcisłe spodnie, przez które prawie brakuje mu miejsca na penisa, ale co tam.

\- Czarne conversy, czy białe?

\- Różowe - odpowiada Niall, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego telefonu.

\- W ogóle nie pomagasz - narzeka Harry, kiedy ubiera białą parę. By uzupełnić swój strój, sięga po zieloną czapkę z półki.

\- Nie staram się pomóc, staram się przyspieszyć ten proces.

Harry pokazuje mu środkowy palec, chociaż Niall nie może tego zobaczyć. Jest zbyt zajęty swoim telefonem, więc Harry sprawdza swój wygląd w lustrze obok szafy.

Pochyla się, by poprawić włosy, zanim odwraca się w stronę Nialla.

\- Dobra, jestem gotowy.

\- Super, ale poczekaj chwilę. Barbara mówi, że spotka się z nami na miejscu, bo jest u fryzjera.

\- Że co? Rozmawiasz z Barbarą?

Harry siada obok niego, więc może przeczytać ich rozmowę.

\- Zapytałem jej, kiedy tam będzie, bo jesteśmy już gotowi. Nic interesującego, stary.

\- Tak, ale fakt, że waszej dwójce udaje się rozmawiać jak normalnym ludziom jest czymś nowym. Wasz związek postępuje - drażni się Harry.

\- Nie ma żadnego związku.

\- Więc dlaczego to cię tak denerwuje?

Niall wzrusza ramionami.

\- Słuchaj, stary - mówi Harry i kładzie dłoń na jego udzie. - Teraz jesteśmy tutaj tylko my. Wiem, że ją lubisz.

\- Teraz zaczynasz dobierać się do mnie? - pyta Niall.

\- Przestań zmieniać temat! Chcę, żebyś był teraz ze mną szczery. Lubisz ją?

Niall wzdycha. - Tak. Ale ona mnie frustruje i to nie tylko pod względem seksualnym. Och, zdejmij ten pieprzony uśmiech z twarzy, kretynie.

\- Jaki uśmiech? Jestem zadowolony, że miałem rację! Teraz wszystko, co musimy zrobić, to zeswatać was razem.

\- My? Nie, Harry. To nigdy nie będzie czymś więcej niż przyjaźnią.

\- Dlaczego nie? Fakt, że zaczynam być piątym kołem u wozu tylko dla waszej dwójki nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

\- Już jesteś piątym kołem u wozu.

\- Wiem - śmieje się Harry. - Ale chcę, żeby to było oficjalne.

\- Cóż, ona i tak mnie nie lubi.

\- Och, ja i tak poznam prawdę, nie martw się.

Niall przewraca oczami i sprawdza godzinę na swoim telefonie. - Musimy się zbierać. Zadzwonię po taksówkę.

Ojciec Harry'ego jest na dole w kuchni z filiżanką kawy obok swojego laptopa i nawet jeśli ma na sobie luźne spodnie i zwykłą koszulę, Harry wie, że całą noc spędzi nad papierkową robotą.

\- Co robisz? - pyta Harry'ego, kiedy ten wyciąga sobie dwadzieścia funtów z jego portfela. 

\- Wychodzę z Niallem i Barbarą.

\- O której wrócisz?

\- Nie wiem, za kilka godzin. Prawdopodobnie koło dziesiątej albo jedenastej.

\- Okej, uważaj na siebie.

Harry uśmiecha się i odwraca, by dołączyć do Nialla przy drzwiach. Taksówka jeszcze nie przyjechała, ale i tak idą w kierunku bramy.

Kiedy dostają się do baru, Barbary jeszcze nie ma, więc zajmują swoje ulubione miejsce w kąciku przy stole dla czterech osób.

\- Co najpierw pijemy? - pyta Niall, po tym jak kładą swoje telefony na stole i otrzymują menu.

\- Piwo? A potem trochę shotów - proponuje Harry. To i tak to, co zazwyczaj zamawiają, ale wie, że Niall staje się bardzo podekscytowany piciem, więc pyta o to za każdym razem. 

\- Świetnie. Lepiej zamówmy od razu, Barbara i tak nigdy nie zamawia piwa.

\- Czy to cię podnieca? - pyta żartobliwie Harry, kiedy zerka w kierunku drzwi.

\- Nie bardzo.

Zamawiają swoje piwa i tym razem, kiedy zostaje zapytany o dowód, dumnie pokazuje go kelnerce. Zawsze, kiedy tutaj przychodzili, a był jeszcze nieletni i nie mógł zamówić żadnego alkoholu musiał zadowolić się wodą lub koktajlami bezalkoholowymi, podczas gdy Niall i Barbara dostawali prawdziwie drinki i shoty. Raz próbowali kupić coś Harry'emu, ale kelnerka był mądrzejsza niż myśleli i odrzuciła ich zamówienie.

Zdaniem Harry'ego jest to kompletną bzdurą. Nie możesz pić dzień przed osiemnastką, a kolejnego dnia nagle możesz pić ile chcesz, bo ukończyłeś wymagany wiek? To nie ma sensu.

\- O czym myślisz? - pyta Niall.

\- O głupim zakazie picia dla nieletnich.

Niall kręci głową i wyciąga paczkę papierosów z kieszeni kurtki, więc Harry robi to samo.

Zapalają papierosy w tym samym czasie i jak tylko zaciągają się po raz pierwszy, czują się bardziej zrelaksowani.

\- Coś nowego z Tommo?

\- Tommo? Tak nazywasz Louisa?

\- Ta, myślę, że to do niego pasuje.

\- Nawet go nie znasz - mówi Harry, wydychając dym na twarz Nialla.

\- Tak, ale obejrzałem kilka wywiadów i jest zabawnym chłopakiem.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Nic nowego. Unikałem go w ubiegłym tygodniu, odkąd zauważył, że wysyłam snapy i zrobiłem dziwną aluzję do faktu, że jestem gejem. 

\- Co?

\- Powiedział mi, żebym wyszedł z szafy, kiedy się przed nim ukrywałem, a ja powiedziałem mu, że wyszedłem dwa lata temu.

\- Ahahahha, co? Mówisz poważnie? - pyta Niall pomiędzy wybuchami śmiechu.

\- Ta - Harry ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. - Spanikowałem. Nie wiem, myślę, że próbowałem być zabawny.

\- Jezu, co za porażka!

\- Wiesz, że nie pomagasz. Nawet na niego nie spojrzałem, kiedy podszedł wziąć wodę i ręcznik.

\- I nie rozmawiałeś z nikim z zespołu od tego czasu?

\- Och, nie. Rozmawiałem z niektórymi z nich. De Gea jest przyjacielski. Albo Herrera. Jest słodki.

\- Tak, moim ulubionym zawsze był David.

\- Mówisz o nich jakbyś ich znał - uśmiecha się Harry. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia poznam. Teraz, kiedy mam połączenie jest to możliwe.

\- Ja jestem twoim połączeniem?

\- A kto inny? - pyta Niall i chwyta jedną szklankę tak szybko, jak kelnerka kładzie dwie na stole. - Zdrowie.

\- Zdrowie.

Stukają ze sobą swoje szklanki, zanim wypijają z nich po łyku.

Po kilku minutach rozmowy, Niall przerywa i spogląda przez ramię Harry'ego w stronę drzwi. 

\- Harry, stary.

\- Co?

\- Nie patrz, ale kilku piłkarzy Manchesteru United właśnie weszło.

Harry odwraca głowę tak szybko, że aż robi mu się słabo.

\- Powiedziałem, nie patrz! - syczy Niall i Harry prawie krztusi się dymem papierosowym, kiedy widzi Louisa wchodzącego za Davidem do środka i zamykającego za sobą drzwi. Nie zauważył jeszcze Harry'ego, więc odwraca głowę i skupia się na paleniu zamiast na grupie.

To oczywiste, że każdy w lokalu jest świadomy obecności kilku członków zespołu, ponieważ dwóch mężczyzn podchodzi do baru, aby zrobić sobie z nimi zdjęcie.

\- Och, kurwa - szepcze Niall z ustami przy szklance. 

\- Co? Co się dzieje?

\- Idą tutaj. Za nami jest wolny stolik.

Harry patrzy na pusty stolik, tuż za nimi. Wszechświat musi myśleć, że jego egzystencja jest żartem. Najprawdopodobniej. 

Harry słyszy głośne rozmowy coraz bliżej i wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy De Gea, Herrera, Rooney, Van Persie, McNair i Louis (dlaczego nie użył jego nazwiska?) siadają przy stole. Mimo, że jest zwrócony twarzą do Harry'ego nadal go nie zauważa, ponieważ robi coś na swoim telefonie.

\- Harry? - pyta De Gea, kiedy nawiązują kontakt wzrokowy. - Co tam, chico?

Chico? O Boże. To w ogóle mu nie pomaga, bo Louis unosi głowę, by spojrzeć na niego z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. 

Harry uśmiecha się do De Ge- Davida i waha się, kiedy bramkarz pokazuje mu, żeby podszedł. Wstaje i idzie do nich, by uścisnąć im dłonie. Wszyscy są zadowoleni, że go widzą, co jest dziwne, bo nie miał z nimi za dużo interakcji. 

Kiedy Louis potrząsa jego rękę, ściska ją mocniej i wraca z powrotem do telefonu, co zawodzi Harry'ego, ale cóż. Nie spodziewał się niczego więcej. 

\- Kim jest twój przyjaciel? - pyta Herrera, patrząc na Nialla.

\- Och, to...

\- Niall - chłopak odpowiada za niego podekscytowanym głosem i wstaje, by się z nimi przywitać. - Miło was poznać. Jestem wielkim fanem. 

Po niezręcznej wymianie uśmiechów, Harry mówi im, że wracają do stolika.

\- Chyba umarłem i poszedłem do nieba - mówi mu Niall, kiedy wracają do swoich piw.

\- Ja już jestem w piekle - odpowiada Harry i wypija resztę swojego dwoma dużymi łykami. 

Niall patrzy na niego zaskoczony, ale postanawia się nie odzywać.

Teraz, kiedy jest świadomy obecności Louisa, oczy Harry'ego wracają w tamtym kierunku. Nie chce być zbyt oczywisty, więc chowa głowę za menu.

Jest zaskoczony, kiedy czuje dłoń na karku i unosi głowę, by zobaczyć szczęśliwie uśmiechającą się Barbarę, kiedy siada obok niego.

\- Cześć, chłopcy.

Składa pocałunek na policzku Harry'ego i zaczyna mówić o tym, jak długo czekała na swoją kolej u fryzjera.

\- Czekaj. Czy mnie oczy nie mylą? To David De Gea? - szepcze do ucha Harry'ego, po tym jak Niall zawołał kelnerkę.

\- Tak. To on. Nie patrz tam za długo.

\- Louis wygląda dobrze - uśmiecha się i cofa na swoje miejsce, patrząc na menu. 

Zamawiają rundę shotów z tequili, dwa piwa więcej i lemoniadę.

\- Mogę jednego? - Barbara pyta Nialla, który patrzy na nią zaskoczony. 

\- Od kiedy palisz?

\- Wiesz, że zawsze palę, kiedy wychodzimy.

\- Ostatnio nie, nie palisz.

\- Tato, powiedz mamie, żeby wyluzowała cycki - mówi Barbara do Harry'ego i bierze papierosa z jego paczki. 

Harry posyła Niallowi szybkie spojrzenie, które oznacza 'kurwa, co jest', ale Niall po prostu pokazuje mu środkowy palec.

Kiedy dostają swoje shoty, Harry przez chwilę ma wątpliwości co do ich wypicia, ale szybko mu przechodzi, bo pieprzyć to.

Jest prawie dziesiąta wieczorem i jest to ich ostatnie lato, zanim rozpoczną studia. Poza tym, bar jest prawie pełen, więc atmosfera jest od dłuższego czasu o wiele lepsza.

\- Whoa, Harry, nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś pił w ten sposób - śmieje się Barbara, owijając palce wokół szklanki z lemoniadą. 

\- Cóż, teraz mam powód.

\- Czy ten powód siedzi kilka metrów dalej?

\- Co? Nie. To nasze ostatnie lato, zanim będziemy musieli dorosnąć, a poza tym dostałem pracę.

Barbara przygląda mu się podejrzliwie, ale nic nie mówi.

\- Och! Zapomniałam wam powiedzieć! Dostałam pracę w H&M w Arndale**! - mówi podekscytowana Barbara.

\- Czy jestem tutaj jedyną osobą bez pracy? - narzeka Niall i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. 

\- Cóż, mógłbyś ruszyć swój leniwy tyłek i rozejrzeć się za jakąś. Jest ich mnóstwo w Manchesterze - sugeruje Barbara i wskazuje na niego papierosem.

\- Nie pytałem ciebie, dziękuję bardzo.

\- Mógłbyś spróbować w sklepie muzycznym obok Arndale. Widziałem, że szukają kogoś na poranne zmiany - mówi Harry, próbując rozładować napięcie, które bez wątpienia wzrosło. Nie wiedział, że stanie się to tak szybko, siedzą tutaj razem dopiero przez piętnaście minut.

Jednak ma większe problemy, na których powinien się skupić. Na przykład, przypadkowy kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem od czasu do czasu. Starszy mężczyzna nie wydaje się mieć wyrzutów sumienia mrugając do niego albo ssąc nieprzyzwoicie słomkę, co jest zupełnie normalne i niezamierzone.

\- Idę po kolejną rundę shotów - mówi Harry i wstaje tak gwałtownie, że prawie przewraca krzesło. Potrzebuje więcej alkoholu i to natychmiast. - Jesteście za?

Niall i Barbara wspólnie dochodzą do wniosku, że mają już dość, więc Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami i ustawia się w kolejce do baru.

Jest w połowie decydowania się pomiędzy shotami z wódki, a z Jägermeistera, kiedy czuje kogoś tuż za sobą.

\- Jesteś pełnoletni? - głos należy do osoby, której najwyraźniej jeszcze nie słyszał w swojej przestrzeni osobistej, więc Harry odwraca się na ten dźwięk.

\- C... tak. Mówiłem ci to wcześniej.

\- Tylko sprawdzam - uśmiecha się Louis i robi krok do tyłu. - Nie powinieneś tyle palić i pić w tak młodym wieku.

\- Od kiedy jesteś moim ojcem? - pyta Harry i wychodzi to w sposób bardziej pewny siebie i ostrzejszy niż zamierzał. 

\- Jestem za młody na twojego ojca.

Słowa 'ale nie jesteś za młody, by być moim sponsorem***', Harry ma na końcu języka.

\- A może to jest coś, co cię kręci?

Harry jest zażenowany. - Boże, nie!

Louis zaczyna się śmiać. - Jezu stary, powinieneś widzieć swoją minę! Tylko się nabijam.

\- Bo jestem młodszy i dla ciebie pracuję?

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło - teraz Louis jest poważny i Harry dostrzega, że jest mu przykro, więc wzrusza ramionami i odwraca się, dumny z faktu, że potrafi zachowywać się obojętnie wokół tak atrakcyjnego faceta.

Wcześniej mógł skłamać, kiedy Louis zapytał, czy podobają mu się starsi mężczyźni; David Beckham, Zayn i Patrick Dempsey są na to żywymi dowodami. Dwóch z nich jest praktycznie nieosiągalnych i są za starzy, ale zawsze potrafił docenić dobrze wyglądających ludzi. 

\- Nie mów mi, że teraz będziesz się dąsał - dokucza mu Louis, podchodząc bliżej i stając obok Harry'ego. - No dalej. Zapłacę za twoje drinki, żeby to naprawić.

\- Chciałem tylko shota.

\- Świetnie. Ja też. Wypijmy je razem.

Harry nie protestuje, więc tak szybko jak płaci za ich shoty z wódki, liczą do trzech i wypijają je. W przeciwieństwie do Louisa - którego twarz nie drgnęła, zupełnie jakby pił wodę - Harry krzywi się, bo napój pali mu gardło i język.

\- Jeszcze raz - mówi Louisowi.

\- Jesteś pewny, że dasz radę tyle wypić?

\- Sprawdź mnie - Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie, więc Louis zamawia kolejną rundę. Wypijają je i Harry ma dość. Jego głowa zaczyna boleć i czuje się wstawiony, więc dziękuje Louisowi i wraca do swojego stolika. 

\- W porządku? - pyta Barbara, kiedy widzi jego oszołomiony wyraz twarzy.

\- Właśnie pił z Tomlinsonem, nie jest z nim w porządku - odpowiada Niall w tym samym momencie, w którym Louis przechodzi obok. Świetnie. Louis na pewno go słyszał, sądząc po uśmiechu na jego twarzy, który pojawił się, kiedy siadał obok kolegów z drużyny.

Harry zamawia butelkę wody, po tym jak wciągnęli się w rozmowę, gdzie Niall mógłby dostać pracę i pije ją szybko, dużymi łykami, aby pozbyć się smaku alkoholu. Ma nadzieję, że nie skończy wymiotując w swojej łazience, jak tylko wróci do domu albo nie odleci w kuchni tak, jak zrobił to podczas swojej imprezy z okazji zakończenia szkoły.

Opuszczają bar około wpół do jedenastej i Harry dzieli taksówkę z Barbarą, która chce mieć pewność, że bezpiecznie dotrze do domu, zanim mówi kierowcy jego adres i pochyla się z powrotem na siedzenie.

Kiedy wchodzi przez frontowe drzwi, jest mu niedobrze, ale nie wystarczająco bardzo, żeby zwymiotować. Jego ojca nie ma w kuchni i Harry zakłada, że jest w swoim gabinecie, więc wchodzi na drugie piętro po schodach, gdzie znajduje się jego sypialnia i gabinet ojca. 

\- Wróciłem. Idę spać - ogłasza i opiera się o framugę drzwi.

\- Jesteś pijany, Harry. Idź odpocząć - mówi mu ojciec, nie odrywając wzroku od laptopa i z palcami stukającymi w klawiaturę.

\- Jasne. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

Harry nie trudzi się, by wziąć prysznic z obawy, że może się poślizgnąć i zabić. Zamiast tego rozbiera się do naga i wchodzi pod kołdrę.

Zapamiętuje sobie, żeby z samego rana jak najbardziej zniżyć temperaturę, ponieważ szczerze mówiąc, cholernie się poci.

Skopuje kołdrę i chwyta swój telefon, aby sprawdzić wszystkie portale społecznościowe, zanim pójdzie spać.

Niall James Horan: Najlepsza noc! Wpadliśmy na Man United !! Legendy !!! - z Harry Styles i Barbara Palvin w Temple Bar 

Harry lajkuje post Nialla i wchodzi na Instagrama, gdzie niedbale przewija wszystkie posty, by dotrzeć do ostatniego, jaki widział.

Zatrzymuje się, kiedy dostrzega zdjęcie wstawione trzydzieści minut temu przez louist91. Widać na nim stół wypełniony drinkami oraz podpis '#LADS'.

Lajkuje zdjęcie, a potem wchodzi na jego profil i widzi, że wczoraj dodał też dwa inne, oba w stroju Manchesteru United. Jedno jest zrobione w szatni, a drugie na boisku.

Lajkuje oba, zanim blokuje telefon i zamyka oczy próbując zasnąć.

Jednak spanie nie jest łatwe, kiedy jego telefon dzwoni trzy razy, informując go o Bóg wie czym. Zadaje sobie trud, by sprawdzić swój ekran, kiedy przejeżdża palcem po wyświetlaczu i odblokowuje go. Ponownie otwiera aplikację Instagram, ponieważ to z niej otrzymał powiadomienia.

louist91 lubi twoje zdjęcie. 1m 

louist91 lubi twoje zdjęcie. 1m 

louist91 zaczął Cię obserwować. 55s 

Jego serce prawie się zatrzymuje, kiedy kilka na zdjęcia, które polubił Louis i z zażenowaniem odkrywa, że są to zdjęcia sprzed dwóch lat. Na pierwszym jest ze swoją parą podczas szkolnego balu, kiedy miał najgorsze kręcone włosy, jakie można sobie wyobrazić, a na drugim jest w szkole, uśmiechając się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Na miłość boską, zmienił się od tego czasu; dwieście zdjęć później nie jest już żenującym szesnastolatkiem z kłopotliwymi włosami, a nieco mniej żenującym osiemnastolatkiem, który zaczął zamieszczać cytaty, zdjęcia swojego jedzenia i ładne krajobrazy.

Harry odkłada swój telefon z powrotem na stolik nocny i wycisza go, zanim przetacza się na brzuch i jęczy w poduszkę próbując usnąć.

***

*Pierwotnie powinno być 'co w ciebie wstąpiło', ale nie bardzo pasuje do kontekstu, więc zmieniłam na 'weszło'.  
**Arndale - Centrum Handlowe w Manchesterze.  
***Chodzi oczywiście o sugar daddy.


	3. ten ze zbyt dużą ilością chichotów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

Harry budzi się w sobotę z łagodnym kacem i suchością w ustach. Wydarzenia z zeszłej nocy wracają do niego, kiedy wstaje z łóżka na chwiejnych nogach i z bólem głowy.

Myje zęby, zanim schodzi na dół w samych bokserkach i siada przy stole z kubkiem kawy. Sprawdza swojego Instagrama tylko po to, by upewnić się, że Louis rzeczywiście zaczął go obserwować, co oznacza, że należy do grona dwudziestu-jeden osób, których chłopak obserwuje.

Harry stara się nie nakręcać bez powodu, ale kiedy Niall dzwoni do niego, po tym jak wypija pierwszy łyk kawy i krzyczy jakie świetne to jest, możliwe, że czuje się trochę lepiej. 

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie oznacza, że Louis chciałby się z nim pieprzyć; prawdopodobnie zaobserwował go, by pośmiać się ze zdjęć Harry'ego.

Harry: przyjdźcie dzisiaj nudzi mi się i nie mam co robić

Barbara: więc zapraszasz nas tylko jeśli jesteś znudzony

Barbara: już wiem jak to działa

Niall: o tak!! Czas na basen!!!

Barbara: ...

Blokuje telefon i wygląda przez okno, gdzie dostrzega Zayna, który jest już w pracy. Cóż, technicznie w pracy, ponieważ siedzi przy basenie z nogami zanurzonymi w wodzie, kiedy sprawdza swój wygląd w przedniej kamerze telefonu.

Harry idzie z powrotem na górę, aby przebrać się w żółte spodenki kąpielowe, a następnie spędza czas w salonie, głaszcząc Erniego, który próbuje spać na kanapie.

\- Nie wolno ci spać, kiedy chcę się z tobą bawić - mówi do niego Harry, cicho marząc o tym, by mieć jeszcze kota. Zawsze bardziej lubił koty, ale jego ojciec jest na nie uczulony (albo tylko tak twierdzi - Harry nigdy nie widział go w pobliżu jakiegoś kota, by udowodnić tą teorię), więc posiadanie jednego nie wchodzi w grę. 

Ernie wydaje z siebie dźwięk dezaprobaty i odwraca głowę od dłoni Harry'ego, co jest dość bolesne.

Harry w końcu zostawia go w spokoju, gdy dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi, więc wstaje ze swojego miejsca i idzie otworzyć przednią bramę dla Nialla i Barbary.

Przychodzą razem, co jest dziwne. Zawsze przyjeżdżają przynajmniej z dziesięciominutowym odstępem od siebie, ponieważ mieszkają po dwóch różnych stronach miasta. Niall mieszka w Firswood, natomiast Barbara w Fallowfield. Harry ze swoim domem w Whalley Range jest mniej więcej pośrodku, więc to u niego zazwyczaj się spotykają. Cóż, dlatego plus fakt, że ma basen.

\- Jak to się stało, że przyszliście razem? - pyta Harry, kiedy cała ich trójka siada na swoich leżakach.

\- Spotkaliśmy się po drodze - odpowiada szybko Barbara, kiedy zdejmuje sukienkę.

Harry przewraca oczami na Nialla, który przy tej okazji bezwstydnie ogląda jej ciało, gdy ona nie patrzy.

\- Przestań być zboczeńcem - mówi mu Barbara, kiedy z powrotem siada na swoim miejscu.

\- Nie jestem zboczeńcem! - protestuje Niall, wyciągając swój telefon.

\- Wiem, że mnie obserwowałeś.

\- Harry też patrzył, ale jemu to nic nie powiesz.

\- Harry jest gejem - odpowiada Barbara i Harry przytakuje, mimo że tak naprawdę nie zwraca uwagi na rozmowę. 

Jest zbyt zajęty przyglądaniem się tatuażom na ręce Zayna.

\- Więc, słyszałam, że Louis Tomlinson obserwuje cię na Instagramie? - pyta Barbara i odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

\- I co z tego? Zaobserwował mnie wczoraj w nocy, to nic wielkiego.

\- Bzdura! Nie licząc tego, że jest sławny, chcesz żeby cię pieprzył i odwrotnie.

\- Tylko dlatego, że zaobserwował mnie na Instagramie, nie znaczy, że chce mnie pieprzyć, Barb. Poza tym, jest hetero. 

Niall i zaskakująco Zayn, parskają na stwierdzenie Harry'ego.

\- O co ci chodzi? - Harry pyta Nialla, zdezorientowany, dlaczego Zayn zareagował na jego wypowiedź albo w pierwszej kolejności, dlaczego podsłuchiwał.

\- Po prostu...słuchaj stary, nie chcę być stereotypowym kutasem, ale widziałeś w jaki sposób Louis chodzi, rozmawia i po prostu...jest? Nie sądzę, że jest hetero.

\- To niegrzeczne z twojej strony. Wiesz, że nienawidzę stereoty...

\- To tylko moje przypuszczenia. Poza tym, on na pewno flirtował z tobą w barze zeszłej nocy, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. 

\- Wypiliśmy tylko kilka shotów... - Harry stara się zrozumieć, ale na próżno. Zarówno Barbara jak i Niall, najwyraźniej również i Zayn, który wszystko słyszał, przystają przy swoim zdaniu. Mimo to, Harry nadal nie chce się nakręcać. 

Schlebianie mu nigdy nie było dla niego dobre. Idealnym przykładem jest jego jedenastoletnie zauroczenie, Josh - facet, który również pomógł mu zdać sobie sprawę, że na 100% jest gejem - on zawsze się do niego uśmiechał, dawał mu papierosy i zapraszał go na oglądanie filmów. Oczywiście, kiedy był naiwnym szesnastolatkiem, Harry pomyślał, że uśmiechy Josha oznaczały, że jest w nim zakochany, więc pewnego dnia, gdy żaden z nich się tego nie spodziewał, Harry pochylił się i pocałował go.

Wszystko sprowadziło się do tego, że Josh wpadł w szał, krzyczał głośno, a potem dramatycznie trzasnął drzwiami. Harry nigdy więcej nie spojrzał mu w oczy. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą, jaka z tego wynikła, było powiedzenie o swojej orientacji seksualnej najbliższym osobom.

Jego ojcu było to obojętne, bo miał ważniejsze problemy, którymi był zaniepokojony; nie tym gdzie jego syn decyduje się umieścić swojego penisa. Natomiast jego przyjaciele, Barbara i Niall - nigdy nie był zbyt popularny - uśmiechnęli się i powiedzieli, że wiedzieli już wcześniej. Tak naprawdę był po prostu zadowolony, że mógł to z siebie wyrzucić.

\- Zastanawiam się, jak duży jest jego penis - mówi Niall, wyciągając Harry'ego z zamyślenia.

\- Co? - on i Barbara zapytali w tym samym czasie.

\- Co? Muszę przyznać, że on świetnie wygląda! Ale sądząc po jego posturze pewnie ma średnią wielkość penisa i jest nieco gru...

\- Niall, o mój Boże! - woła Barbara i udaje, że wymiotuje.

\- Staram się tylko przygotować Harry'ego na to, do czego dojdzie. Albo raczej, kto dojdzie.

\- To nie jest śmieszne.

\- Och, tak jakby twoje żarty były lepsze - mamrocze Niall.

\- Jest hetero, okej? Przestańmy o nim rozmawiać.

\- A co, jeśli nie jest? - naciska Barbara.

\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć?

\- No właśnie.

\- Mówisz kompletnie bez sensu - odpowiada Harry i zastanawia się, czy poprosić Zayna o mojito.

\- Właśnie, że nie. Mogę ci to udowodnić, poderwę go następnym razem jak będziemy w barze i zobaczymy, czy...

\- Chcesz uwieść Louisa Tomlinsona? - parska Niall, patrząc na Barbarę. - Powodzenia.

\- Nie, poczekaj. W sumie to dobry pomysł. Możesz zagadać do niego i zobaczymy, czy zachowa się w ten sam sposób, w jaki zachowuje się przy mnie.

Harry siada, by lepiej spojrzeć na Barbarę.

\- Jesteście szaleni.

\- Mówi facet, który chwilę temu myślał o tym, jak gruby jest penis Louisa Tomlinsona - odgryza się Harry i Niall kręci głową, wzdychając.

***

Niedziela jest niezwykle gorąca jak na Anglię, a Harry nie może nawet ubrać koszulki na ramiączkach bez wrażenia, że się dusi. Sprawdza pogodę na telefonie i prawie wstrzymuje oddech, gdy widzi 31 wielkich stopni Celsjusza na ekranie.

\- Trzydzieści jeden pieprzonych stopni, co za żart - mamrocze, kiedy siada przy stole z talerzem gofrów, które przygotowała Stephanie.

\- Najgorętszy dzień w roku - zgadza się Zayn, gdy wchodzi z plecakiem przewieszonym przez ramię i z deskorolką pod pachą. 

Harry prawie dławi się swoimi goframi, ponieważ przypomina sobie jak gorący jest. To nieludzkie. I niesprawiedliwe.

\- Jakieś plany na dzisiaj? - pyta od niechcenia Zayn, kiedy odkłada plecak na krzesło i idzie po szklankę wody. 

\- Tak, myślę o pójściu do parku wodnego z Niallem i Barb.

\- Tego nowego, który właśnie został otwarty?

Harry kiwa głową, przełykając kęs. - A ty?

\- Nic ciekawego. Pójdę wyczyścić twój basen, a potem chyba wybiorę się do skate parku z kumplami.

Kiedy Harry kończy jeść, odkłada swój talerz do zmywarki i idzie z powrotem na górę, by napisać na czacie grupowym, że powinni spotkać się przed głównym budynkiem za godzinę. Przynajmniej będzie mógł wziąć zimny prysznic, zanim wyjdzie na ten upał.

Ponieważ wyszli wczoraj (nie mieli szczęścia i nie spotkali ponownie drużyny - chociaż dla Harry'ego to właściwie było szczęście) oraz dzień wcześniej, nie ma pieniędzy na taksówkę i musi pojechać metrem. Oznacza to, że w środku będzie dwa razy bardziej duszno i gorąco, ponieważ większość ludzi żyjących w Manchesterze nie jest na tyle szalona, aby postawić na spacer w takim upale. 

Bierze długi, zimny prysznic, zanim ubiera najcieńszą koszulkę na ramiączkach jaką posiada, parę dżinsowych spodenek i swoje białe conversy.

Najbliższa stacja metra znajduje się dwie minuty od jego domu i kiedy tam dociera jest spocony w miejscach, w których nie miał pojęcia, że może faktycznie być produkowany pot. To czysta tortura.

Musi podróżować przez siedem stacji, zanim w końcu dociera do parku wodnego i gdy tylko widzi stan w jakim są jego przyjaciele (bardzo bliscy omdlenia od ciepła), od razu postanawiają spędzić cały dzień w środku, aż park zostanie zamknięty a oni zmuszeni do wyjścia.

\- Myślę, że dosłownie umrę przez hipertermię - marudzi Barbara, kiedy w końcu spotykają się przed przebieralniami w swoich kostiumach kąpielowych. 

\- Ja też - zgadza się Niall i Harry posyła mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Od kiedy Niall zgadza się z tym, co mówi Barbara? I od kiedy oni się uspołeczniają? Co się dzieje? Czego Niall mu nie mówi? 

Decyduje zapytać go o to tak szybko, jak Barbara pójdzie do sauny i zostawi ich samych.

To musi jednak poczekać, ponieważ dziewczyna chce przetestować każdą zjeżdżalnię wodną, a następnie łaźnię turecką, zanim w ogóle myśli o pójściu do sauny.

Niall jest chętny, by towarzyszyć jej wszędzie, co jest kolejną czerwoną flagą dla Harry'ego.

Tak szybko, jak kilka godzin później Barbara ogłasza, że idzie do sauny, Harry uśmiecha się i mówi jej, żeby dobrze się bawiła. Potem odwraca głowę do Nialla.

Czas na przesłuchanie

\- Ja też? - jest wszystkim, co mówi Harry. 

\- Co?

\- Od kiedy zgadzasz się z Barbarą? Co się dzieje?

\- O co chodzi z twoim przerażającym wyrazem twarzy? - pyta Niall, nie odpowiadając. Patrzy na niego lekko przestraszony. 

\- Moim? O nic. O co chodzi z twoim tajemniczym wyrazem twarzy?

\- Mojej twarzy? Co masz na myśli?

\- Chodzi mi o to co jest kurwa między tobą i Barbarą? Wiem, że do czegoś doszło. Zachowujecie się inaczej niż zazwyczaj.

\- I wywnioskowałeś to po dwóch słowach?

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu.

\- To nie... - próbuje Niall, ale Harry podnosi rękę, by go zatrzymać.

\- Czuję się zdradzony.

\- Nie masz powodu, żeby czuć się zdradzonym!

Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nic się nie dzieje.

Niall wzdycha, a Harry wie, że jest jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy po prostu nie umieją kłamać patrząc komuś prosto w oczy.

\- Nie całowałem Barbary - stwierdza Niall, patrząc na coś za jego plecami.

\- Zrobiłeś to!

\- No dobra, zrobiłem!

\- Ha! Wiedziałem, czekaj, co? Pocałowałeś ją? - woła Harry, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Mimo że był pewien, że coś się dzieje, nie liczył na to, że będzie to prawdziwe. Jego przeczucia raczej zawodzą.

\- Myślałem, że już wiesz.

\- No tak, ale...co? Kiedy? Jak? Co?

\- Och, odpuść Harry - mówi Niall, machając ręką jakby to nie było taką wielką sprawą. - Całowaliśmy się wczoraj.

\- Wczoraj kiedy?

\- Kiedy poszliśmy do domu.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się. Niespodzianka za niespodzianką. Jego serce nie może tego znieść.

\- Poszliście razem do domu?

\- Nie do końca. Czekaliśmy razem na tej samej stacji metra i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, jedno sprowadziło się do drugie...

\- O nie, nic z tego. Powiedz mi dokładnie jak to było.

\- Jezu - wzdycha Niall z irytacją. - Jesteś gorszy niż Barbara i jej przyjaciele w szkole.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu swoim seksistowskim zachowaniem - mówi Harry, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

\- Czekaliśmy na metro i zapytała mnie dlaczego zawsze jestem dla niej niemiły i powiedziałem jej, że to dlatego, że to ona jest zawsze niemiła dla mnie. Potem powiedziała, że nie chce żebyśmy się tak wobec siebie zachowywali oraz jakieś inne bzdury i wtedy mnie pocałowała. Tak po prostu. Niespodziewanie.

\- I?

\- I co?

\- Jak było?

\- Dobrze - stwierdza ze spokojem Niall, zachowując zimną postawę i Harry może przejrzeć go na wylot. 

\- Tylko dobrze? Bez języka? Obmacywania?

\- Tak, był język, ale bez obmacywania. Jej metro przyjechało, więc pożegnaliśmy się i tyle.

\- I nic się od tej pory nie wydarzyło?

\- Cóż, całowaliśmy dzisiaj, zaraz przed twoim przyjazdem...

\- Czysty brak szacun...

\- Och zamknij się, prawdopodobnie udawałbyś, że wymiotujesz, jeśli byś nas zobaczył.

\- To nieprawda! - kłamie Harry.

\- Cholera, wraca już. Nie mów jej, że ci powiedziałem. Nie chciała, żebyśmy o tym komuś mówili w razie, gdyby coś nie wyszło - syczy Niall, patrząc w kierunku Barbary.

\- Już mieliście rozmowę o związku? I oczekiwaliście, że nic z tym nie zrobię? 

\- Po prostu, zamknij się.

\- Okej - Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Sauna była przepełniona - mówi Barbra i upuszcza ręcznik na swój leżak.

\- Ty i Niall całowaliście się? - wybucha Harry.

\- Co do kurwy, stary?! - krzyczy Niall.

Barbara tylko kręci głową z uśmiechem.

***

\- Okej, więc teraz, kiedy jesteście razem... - zaczyna Harry tego samego wieczoru, gdy wychodzą z budynku dokładnie o godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej, która jest godziną zamknięcia parku.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem Harry - wzdycha Niall, mówiąc mu to po raz setny. Odkąd Harry dowiedział się o nich kilka godzin temu, marudzi, że jest piątym kołem u wozu i robi plany na temat ich przyszłości, tylko po to, aby zamaskować fakt, że czuje się pominięty i samotny.

Harry chciałby mieć kogoś, kogo mógłby pocałować, kiedy tylko miałby na to ochotę oraz mieć romans jak w którejś z letnich powieści Nicolasa Sparksa, które czytał lub z tych banalnych filmów jakie widział.

Otrząsa się ze swoich marzeń i odwraca się twarzą do swoich przyjaciół. - Dobra, zbieram się do domu, więc do zobaczenia... kiedyś tam. Cześć. 

Barbara uśmiecha się i całuje go w policzek na do widzenia. Niall przytula go, zanim Harry sam kieruje się w stronę stacji metra.

Nie jest jeszcze zupełnie ciemno i jest to jedną z kilku rzeczy, których nienawidzi w lecie. Oprócz komarów, oparzeń słonecznych, a teraz i niesamowicie stresującej (podobno łatwej) pracy, musi również pogodzić się z faktem, że słońce zachodzi około dziesiątej wieczorem. Co sprawia, że wydaje mu się jakby większość czasu spędzał będąc obudzonym niż na spaniu.

To jego ostatnie lato, kiedy może tak naprawdę odpocząć i chce to wykorzystać. Nawet, jeśli oznacza to spędzanie całego dnia w łóżku i robienie absolutnie niczego. Lubi nic nie robić.

Jego podróż trwa pół godziny, więc Harry korzysta z tej chwili, aby opublikować zdjęcie, które zrobiła mu Barbara, kiedy wyszedł do baru przy basenie na obiad.

harrystyles: najgorętszy dzień w roku

Spędza dwie minuty na jego edytowaniu, a potem kolejne dwie na zastanawianiu się, czy powinien je dodać. W końcu publikuje zdjęcie, ale notuje sobie w pamięci, by poćwiczyć w kompleksie treningowym następnym razem, kiedy piłkarze będą mieli dzień na siłowni.

Wraca do domu około dziesiątej, kiedy jest już ciemno i dzwoni do swojego ojca zaraz po tym, jak wychodzi spod prysznica.

\- Tak, Harry?

\- Cześć, właśnie wróciłem z basenu.

\- Okej? Coś jest nie tak?

\- Nie. Kiedy wracasz do domu?

\- Jutro. Nie prosiłem Stephanie, by została na noc; pomyślałem, że sam sobie poradzisz.

Harry nie lubi, kiedy jego ojciec mówi do niego swoim poważnym głosem biznesmena. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle do niego zadzwonił.

No cóż.

\- Tak, w porządku. Dobranoc - mówi, nie zadając sobie trudy, by zapytać ojca gdzie jest. Prawdopodobnie w Hiszpanii. Albo we Francji.

Przebiera się w piżamę (która jest właściwie parą bokserek) i kładzie się w łóżku po włączeniu telewizora. Ma kilka powiadomień na swoim telefonie, ale zwraca uwagę tylko na cztery słowa widoczne na ekranie.

louist91 lubi Twoje zdjęcie. 5m

Zamierza wziąć swojego laptopa, ale nagle słyszy coś na dole i zastanawia się jak do diabła Ernie wszedł do domu.

\- Ernie?

Harry ostrożnie schodzi na dół po schodach i włącza każde światło po drodze. Nie ma śladu Erniego, ale na wszelki wypadek idzie upewnić się, że pies jest w ogrodzie.

\- Kurwa!

Jest przestraszony, gdy dostrzega dwie postacie na jednym z leżaków i jego serce prawie wypada z piersi. Nie ma niczego w zasięgu swojego wzroku, czego mógłby użyć na swoją obronę przed potencjalnymi złodziejami.

Kiedy już zamierza wrócić do domu i zadzwonić na policję, słyszy chichot i cichą rozmowę.

\- Zayn? - pyta Harry, mrużąc oczy i ostrożnie podchodząc kilka kroków bliżej. Oddech węźle mu w gardle i nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom, kiedy widzi Louisa pieprzonego Tomlinsona, siedzącego obok chłopaka i trzymającego w dłoni coś, co wygląda na jointa. W małej dłoni. Czy kiedykolwiek zauważył, że Louis ma małe dłonie?

\- Harold - mówi Louis i kiwa głową, starając się być poważnym, ale wybucha śmiechem. 

To nie powinno być słodkie, kiedy dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna chichocze. 

\- To nie jest...moje imię.

Harry nie ma pojęcia, co powinien im powiedzieć.

\- Palicie zioło na moim podwórku? - jest jedyną rzeczą jaka przychodzi mu na myśl.

\- Nie, jemy skittelsy - uśmiecha się Louis i podnosi skręta. - Chcesz?

\- Um...nie bardzo. Nigdy...

\- Nigdy nie paliłeś jointa?

\- Nie, to źle, czy coś?

\- Ani trochę. Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz - mówi do niego Louis.

Zayn klepie leżak naprzeciwko nich i Harry na nim siada. To wszystko jest zbyt przytłaczające; fakt, że siedzi na leżaku, a przed sobą ma dwóch najatrakcyjniejszych mężczyzna jakich kiedykolwiek widział i którzy palą zioło.

Oczywiście, Harry widział skręty na imprezach - Niall zawsze je pali i czasami Barbara, ale on nigdy tego nie próbował. Chociaż raz był na haju, kiedy kilka osób paliło jointy w zamkniętej toalecie na czyichś urodzinach i śmiał się przez dwie godziny, aż jego szczęka zaczęła boleć.

\- Um...skąd właściwie się tu wziąłeś? - Harry pyta Louisa, kładąc dłonie na kolanach. 

\- Zayner i ja przyjaźnimy się od dzieciństwa - jest wyjaśnieniem jakie daje mu Louis, kiedy zaciąga się po raz kolejny. Harry zastanawia się, czy także powinien spróbować (zawsze boi się, że zacznie się dusić i zrobi sobie wstyd), więc kiedy Louis wlepia w niego swoje natarczywe spojrzenie nic nie może poradzić, Harry wzdycha i wyciąga rękę do Zayna, żeby mógł również zapalić.

\- Więc po prostu...robię to samo co z papierosami?

\- Tak, zaciągnij się dwa razy, a potem przytrzymaj w płucach tak długo, jak to możliwe - instruuje go Zayn, kiedy wręcza mu jointa.

Harry robi tak jak mu powiedział, ale kończy krztusząc się w trakcie. Louis śmieje się z niego, ale chłopak się nie poddaje i w końcu udaje mu się przy drugiej próbie. 

\- Widzisz? Właśnie tak jak to robisz - uśmiecha się Louis i bierze od niego jointa. - Dobry chłopiec.

Coś buzuje w brzuchu Harry'ego na te słowa i nie może powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Pochwały od Louisa nie powinny sprawić, że poczuje się tak dobrze, jak się poczuł. 

W końcu zaczyna odczuwać efekty narkotyku i wie, że musi wyglądać śmiesznie ze względu na sposób, w jaki się uśmiecha. Za każdym razem, kiedy Louis albo Zayn coś mówi, wybucha śmiechem bez konkretnej przyczyny. Czuje się dobrze.

\- Myślę, że Harry wypalił trochę za dużo - śmieje się Louis, kiedy w końcu gasi jointa w popielniczce.

\- Kiedy twój tata wraca do domu? - pyta Zayn i rozciąga się na leżaku, kładąc nogi na udach Louisa.

\- Jutro. Nawet nie wiem gdzie jest - szybka odpowiedź Harry'ego zmienia się w śmiech i stwierdza, że to niedorzeczne. Kilka zaciągnięć jonitem szybko odcisnęło na nim swoje piętno.

Kilka minut później - po przeróżnych rozmowach na takie tematy, jak piłka nożna, dziewczyny (ku przerażeniu Harry'ego) oraz po wybraniu zdjęcia Louisa i Zayna, które powinni wstawić na Instagrama - obaj w końcu decydują się iść.

\- Przepraszam za...no wiesz, palenie na twoim podwórku bez zgody, ale mój współlokator zdecydował się przyprowadzić swoją dziewczynę, a dom Louisa jest jednym wielkim bałaganem - przeprasza Zayn, kiedy Harry odprowadza ich do drzwi, żeby mógł otworzyć i zamknąć automatyczną bramę.

\- W porządku. Dzięki Bogu nie okazaliście się złodziejami ani seryjnymi mordercami.

\- Tak, to byłaby wielka szkoda, jeśli zostałbyś zamordowany - mówi Louis, puszczając do niego oczko, a następnie wychodzi za Zaynem. Harry patrzy na nich przez monitor obok drzwi i otwiera bramę, aby mogli wyjść, zanim zamyka ją z powrotem. Zazwyczaj zostawiają otwartą bramę w ciągu dnia, gdy jego ojciec jest w domu (zawsze są tutaj klienci, którzy wchodzą i wychodzą, by porozmawiać z jego ojcem o Bóg wie czym), ale gdy Harry jest sam w domu zawsze ją zamyka, by czuć się bezpiecznie.

Tak naprawdę nie czuje się bezpiecznie odkąd jego rodzina się rozpadła i naprawdę brakuje mu tego uczucia.

***

Harry wie, że od teraz musi jeździć metrem do pracy, ponieważ ma mało pieniędzy i nawet nie złapał w domu swojego ojca, by zabrać mu trochę banknotów z portfela.

W środę, kiedy siedzi w szatni przed treningiem, rozmawiają z Herrerą o tym, gdzie powinni wyjść w piątek (i Harry zostaje zaproszony!), Van Gaal i Giggs wchodzą do pomieszczenia wraz z drugim asystentem trenera, Stuivenbergiem.

\- Jutro zostaną przeprowadzone testy medyczne przed rozpoczęciem ligi - zaczyna Van Gaal. - Obejmuje to badanie moczu, więc nie pijcie alkoholu, aż do jutrzejszego wieczora.

Harry odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa, który w ogóle nie wydaje się tym przejmować. Wygląda na zrelaksowanego faktem, że jutro ma zrobić test na narkotyki. Z tego co wie Harry, marihuana na pewno nie opuszcza organizmu po jednym dniu.

Dlaczego Louis nie panikuje? I dlaczego ja się tym stresuję?

Kiedy w końcu szatnia pustoszeje, Harry szybko pcha wózek pełen ręczników i butelek z wodą na boisko. Czeka na moment, kiedy Louis przybiegnie do niego, by się napić.

Kiedy Harry wręcza mu butelkę i ręcznik, Louis uważnie mu się przygląda. - Coś nie tak?

\- Nie, po prostu... nie boisz się trochę tych testów na narkotyki? Możesz zostać wyrzucony z drużyny.

\- Nie - uśmiecha się ironicznie Louis, zanim bierze łyka. - Mam znajomego, który zazwyczaj daje mi próbki moczu. 

\- C... masz dilera od moczu? - pyta Harry z otwartymi ustami. 

Kim w ogóle jest Louis Tomlinson? 

\- Ty to powiedziałeś - śmieje się Louis, oddając mu butelkę i wyciera swoją twarz ręcznikiem, po czym rzuca nim w Harry'ego, który łapie go przy piersi. - Miła pogawędka.

Harry przygląda się mu, kiedy biegnie z powrotem na boisko, ale skupia się na jego szyi w razie, gdyby Louis miał oczy z tylu głowy. Odkąd ma pieprzonego faceta od moczu, Harry'ego nic już nie zdziwi.

Trening jak zawsze kończy się w porze lunchu. Po tym jak Van Gaal ogłasza, że jutro odbędą się ćwiczenia na siłowni, chłopaki zaczynają się pakować i idą pod prysznic. Harry upewnia się, żeby wszystkie ręczniki znalazły się w koszu na pranie, a puste butelki w koszu na śmieci, zanim rozciąga się i siada na jednej z ławek. 

Otwiera swojego Instagrama i przewija posty, by zobaczyć czy Louis dodał ostatnio coś nowego, a on tego nie zauważył. Drobnostka. Louis opublikował zdjęcie z Zaynem wraz z opisem 'dzięki Bogu nie jesteśmy złodziejami'. I okej. To zdjęcie zrobił im Harry, a także wypowiedział te słowa. Uśmiecha się, kiedy podwójnie naciska na ekran.

Potem otwiera aplikację WhatsApp, by odpowiedzieć na wiadomości, które dostał od Nialla i Barbary, ponieważ planują wypad dzisiaj wieczorem.

Harry: dlaczego po prostu nie wyjdziecie sami? Jak na randkę? Na co jestem wam potrzebny?

Niall: um...? Barb?

Barbara: w porządku, to znaczy, nie miałabym nic przeciwko, ale nie chcę, żeby Harry czuł się pominięty.

Harry: Jezusie kurwa Chrystusie to jest śmieszne. Idźcie po prostu na randkę i już.

Harry: poza tym nie czuję się pominięty. I tak nie mam pieniędzy

Harry: więc bawcie się dobrze

Otwiera wiadomość tekstową od swojego ojca, która mówi, że nie wróci do późnego wieczora, ponieważ idzie na ważne spotkanie biznesowe, a Harry odpowiada prostym ok. Zawsze tak robi.

Szatnia jest pusta, więc gdy nagle słyszy uruchomiony prysznic, rozgląda się zmieszany i w tym samym czasie przerażony. Powinien pójść sprawdzić skąd pochodzi hałas? Może powinien po prostu wrócić do domu? Kto tu jeszcze jest, skoro wszyscy wyszli pół godziny temu?

Harry postanawia wstać i iść to sprawdzić, aby upewnić się, że ten kto tutaj został faktycznie jest pod prysznicem. To byłoby jednak bardzo mylące, ponieważ widział jak każdy wychodził. Musi się upewnić, że nikogo nie zamknie w szatni na całą noc.

Z chwilą przekroczenia progu pryszniców natychmiast tego żałuje, ponieważ jest tam Louis Tomlinson (cóż, sądząc po tatuażach i jego niesamowitym, nagim tyłku), który jest pochylony z jedną ręką na ścianie, a drugą ma owiniętą wokół swojego penisa.

Harry ledwo może oddychać. Nie może. To niemożliwe. Bóg nie darzy go zbytnio miłością.

Jego policzki płoną, kiedy się odwraca i idzie przejęty z powrotem do szatni. Ledwo może się poruszać, głównie przez to, że jego spodnie zrobiły jeszcze bardziej ciasne niż są zazwyczaj. 

Wie, że jest uwięziony i jedynym sposobem, żeby się wydostać jest poczekanie, aż Louis wyjdzie spod prysznica oraz udawanie, że niczego nie widział.

To będzie bardzo trudne do zrobienia, myśli. To była dobra gra słów. Powinienem to zapisać.

Teraz nie ma czasu o myśleniu nad grami słownymi, ponieważ Louis wychodzi spod prysznica z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder i szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy, włosy ma mokre i przyklejone do czoła.

Wygląda na zaskoczonego, kiedy widzi Harry'ego siedzącego na ławce obok jego szafki, ale nic nie mówi, kiedy idzie wziąć swoje rzeczy. 

\- Dlaczego nie poszedłeś jeszcze do domu? - pyta Louis, przerywając milczenie. Szuka swoich ubrań i kładzie je na ławce, by się ubrać.

On zamierza się przede mną przebrać, przysięgam na Boga. 

Wychodzi na to, że Louis ma dokładnie tą samą myśl w głowie, kiedy upuszcza ręcznik i pochyla się, by ubrać bokserki.

\- Jezu Chryste - mówi Harry i zakrywa oczy. Jego puls gwałtownie wzrasta. Patrzy w inną stronę i zmienia temat, by nie być zbyt oczywistym. 

\- Nie mogę iść do domu, bo muszę zamknąć szatnię i zostawić klucze Eleanor na recepcji. Mogłem cię tutaj zamknąć, gdybym nie... usłyszał jak się myjesz.

\- Słyszałeś, że się myję czy widziałeś?

\- Słyszałem cię.

\- Kłamiesz - mówi Louis i odwraca się, kładąc ręce na biodrach. 

Harry korzysta z chwili, aby przyjrzeć się jego wyćwiczonemu abs, małemu ledwo widocznemu brzuchowi nad paskiem od spodni oraz tatuażom pokrywającym jego klatkę piersiową.

\- I w dodatku się gapisz.

Harry patrzy na Louisa i rozważa poddanie się. Wystarczy rzucić jutro pracę i zachować trochę wstydu i godności dla siebie.

\- Um, wcale nie... przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żebyś poczuł się niekomfortowo. 

O Chryste. Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślał, że jego gapiostwo i żałosne flirty mogą być dla Louisa niekomfortowe?

\- Nie czuję się niekomfortowo. Właściwie to mi schlebia.

\- Schlebia ci, kiedy się do ciebie podkradam?

\- Jestem zaszczycony, że przeze mnie masz w spodniach coś, co wymaga opieki. 

Szczęka Harry'ego opada na podłogę i krzyżuje swoje nogi, by było to mniej oczywiste, co oczywiście czyni go jeszcze bardziej oczywistym.

Świetna pieprzona robota. 

\- Po prostu pomyślałem... zazwyczaj heteroseksualni faceci są przestraszeni, kiedy ich podrywam.

\- Jak wielu z nich próbowałeś poderwać? - pyta rozbawiony Louis, kiedy zakłada przez głowę swoją czarną koszulkę adidasa.

\- Tylko... dwóch. Wliczając ciebie. I ten drugi nie zniósł tego tak dobrze jak ty - mówi niezręcznie Harry.

Dlaczego Louisa to w ogóle obchodzi? 

\- Czemu myślisz, że jestem hetero?

Harry dławi się powietrzem.

\- C... to znaczy... byłeś łączony z wieloma dziewczynami w przeszłości i no...tak dalej. Nie wiem? To nie moja sprawa.

\- Wiesz, nie powinieneś wierzyć we wszystko co czytasz.

\- Więc nie jesteś hetero?

Louis zasuwa swoją torbę i przewiesza ją przez ramię. - Myślałem, że to nie twoja sprawa?

\- Tak, masz rację. Przepraszam.

\- Bardzo łatwo jest cię speszyć - śmieje się Louis i trzyma otwarte drzwi, które prowadzą na korytarz, żeby Harry wyszedł pierwszy.

Harry zamyka je, a następnie jak zawsze zostawia klucze w recepcji, zanim wychodzi za Louisem z budynku. 

\- Idziesz do domu? - pyta Louis zaraz po tym, jak Harry się z nim żegna i odwraca się, by iść w stronę stacji metra.

\- Tak.

\- I jedziesz metrem? W taki upał?

\- Um...tak?

\- Zabiorę cię na przejażdżkę do domu. Dalej.

\- Cóż, uch - zacina się Harry.

CHCIAŁBYM, żebyś dał mi przejażdżkę.

\- Dzięki - mówi w końcu Harry i patrzy jak Louis otwiera swoje Porsche i rzuca torbę na tylne siedzenie. Potem okrąża samochód do strony kierowcy, patrząc na Harry'ego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Potrzebujesz specjalnego zaproszenia, czy coś?

Harry kręci głową i podchodzi do drzwi pasażera, zanim siada na wygodnym skórzanym fotelu. Zapina pas bezpieczeństwa i rozgląda się po samochodzie, kiedy Louis odpala silnik.

\- Siedzenia są bardzo wygodne. Fajne.

\- Nie wydałem sześćdziesięciu tysięcy funtów na ten samochód bez powodu.

Oczy Harry'ego wytrzeszczają się. Bycie profesjonalnym piłkarzem naprawdę ma swoje zalety. Nie wysila się, by powiedzieć Louisowi, gdzie mieszka. Po tym jak palił trawkę kilka dni temu u niego na podwórku już to wie.

\- Dlaczego dostałeś tą pracę? - pyta Louis, zmieniając temat. Jego oczy skupione są na drodze, kiedy prowadzi z jedną ręką na kierownicy, a druga zajęta jest przez zapalniczkę. Zapala papierosa, a potem odrzuca ją do schowka przy drzwiach.

\- Co masz na myśli? Mój tata załatwił mi pracę.

\- Ale nie masz nic lepszego do robinia w wakacje? Dlaczego chcesz pracować każdego dnia tygodnia, a nie relaksować się przed pójściem na uniwersytet?

Harry jest przytłoczonym tym, że Louis wydaje się szczerze zainteresowany faktami jego życia. Mimo to nie schlebia sobie; prawdopodobnie chce po prostu nawiązać jakąś rozmowę, żeby nie siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy.

\- Tak, mam. To właściwie zabawna historia, ale to trochę skomplikowane.

\- Mam czas.

Harry wzdycha. - No cóż, myślałem, że byłoby całkiem fajnie, gdybym urządził imprezę z okazji zakończenia szkoły, więc zaprosiłem połowę swojego rocznika. Okazało się, że to zły pomysł, kiedy mój tata się dowiedział i cofnął swoją obietnicę kupienia mi samochodu, jeśli dostanę się na uniwersytet. Teraz muszę pracować i zaoszczędzić pieniądze. To również dlatego jeżdżę metrem w taki upał i dlatego prawdopodobnie będę musiał rzucić palenie.

\- To straszne. Mówię o samochodzie, nie o paleniu. Jaki samochód chciałbyś samochód?

\- Myślałem o Austin Healey z 1967?

\- Jak elegancko. Ile kosztuje?

\- Jakieś pięćdziesiąt tysięcy.

\- W takim razie będziesz musiał zrobić karierę jako chłopak od wody - śmieje się Louis. - I może kupisz ten samochód, zanim skończysz sześćdziesiąt lat.

\- Ha ha. Na darmo zdałem prawo jazdy. Mój tata nawet nie pozwala mi prowadzić swojego samochodu.

Potem Harry zastanawia się, na jaką cholerę marudzi do Louisa o swoich dziecięcych problemach? Pewnie pomyśli, że jest rozpieszczonym, bogatym dzieciakiem.

\- Kto wie, może pewnego dnia wygrasz na loterii i wtedy będziesz mógł kupić swój wymarzony samochód.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Wątpię.

Louis kręci głową i wyrzuca papierosa przez okno, zanim ponownie je zamyka.

\- Więc, um... gdzie mieszkasz? - pyta Harry, rozpaczliwie próbując uniknąć ciszy.

\- Greater Manchester.

\- Znalazłeś już dom?

Louis kiwa głową. - Kupiłem go, kiedy dostałem propozycję transferu od Louisa. Jest trochę zawalony, ponieważ jeszcze się nie rozpakowałem odkąd tutaj jestem i nie mogę znaleźć motywacji, by to zrobić.

\- Um... Mógłbym ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz. To znaczy...

Co do kurwy? 

\- Brzmi świetnie - zgadza się Louis, zaskakując go.

\- Więc już od dawna wiedziałeś, że chcesz dołączyć do Manchesteru United? - kontynuuje Harry, po chwilowej zmianie tematu.

\- Oczywiście. Jestem fanem, odkąd byłem w pieluchach.

Harry nie pyta o to, dlaczego przeniósł się do Paris-Saint Germain, ponieważ przeczytał stronę Louisa na Wikipedii więcej razy niż może zliczyć oraz dlatego, że docierają pod jego dom. Chce jednak wiedzieć, jak to się stało, że zna Zayna tak dobrze po latach spędzonych w Paryżu, jak nie stracił swojego akcentu... chce dowiedzieć się o nim znacznie więcej, ale nie chce wyjść na zdesperowanego fana. Albo na żałosnego, zauroczonego osiemnastolatka. 

\- Cóż uch, dzięki za podwiezienie. Przepraszam za kłop...

\- Nie martw się tym, stary - uśmiecha się Louis, obracając się na fotelu. - Słuchaj, jeśli potrzebujesz podwózki do pracy... Mogę cię zabierać.

\- Czy to nie będzie dla ciebie problemem?

\- Boże, nie. Mogę zawozić Zayna do pracy i zabierać ciebie w tym samym czasie. Pokocha mnie - uśmiecha się Louis.

\- No dobra, uch. Dziękuję.

Louis kiwa głową i czeka, aż Harry przejdzie przez bramę, zanim w końcu odjeżdża.

Kiedy tylko Harry dostaje się do swojego pokoju, nawet nie marnuje czasu na zamykanie za sobą drzwi. Upada przy nich i porusza dłonią w górę i w dół po swoim penisie, aż dochodzi z imieniem Louisa na swoich ustach.


	4. ten z zakładem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

\- Która godzina? - pyta Harry, kiedy znajduje Louisa w swojej kuchni, rozmawiającego z Zaynem Bóg wie o czym. 

Harry już się nauczył, że Louis rzeczywiście nie ma absolutnie żadnych granic i zastanawia się, czy kiedyś się do tego przyzwyczai.

To nie tak, że musisz się przyzwyczaić. Pracujesz dla niego. 

\- Mamy jeszcze dziesięć minut - informuje go Louis, zanim wyciąga telefon i pisze do kogoś. 

Harry robi sobie kubek kawy i siada przy stole naprzeciw niego. Nie zadaje sobie trudu, by zrobić też coś do jedzenia, ponieważ nie ma na to czasu, a także dlatego, że jest trochę zdenerwowany faktem, iż Louis znowu jest w jego domu.

Czy to w ogóle normalne, że osiemnastolatek staje się przy kimś nerwowy? 

Musi przestać zachowywać się jak dziecko, naprawdę musi. Notuje więc sobie, żeby od teraz zachowywać się bardziej dojrzale, bo przecież w przeciągu kilku miesięcy wyjeżdża na studia, a jeśli chce mieć jakieś szanse u Louisa, musi przestać być marudnym dzieckiem. 

\- Co robisz dzisiaj po pracy? - pyta Louis, przenosząc swoją uwagę z Harry'ego na Zayna.

\- Prawdopodobnie spotkam się z Perrie, czy coś - odpowiada Zayn, nie patrząc na niego, ponieważ jest zbyt zajęty swoim telefonem.

\- Więc nie przyjdziesz pomóc mi się wypakować?

\- Lou, nie przyjdę do tego chlewu dla świń, nawet jeśli byś mi zapłacił.

\- Co jeśli zapłacę?

Zayn ożywia się, ale to oczywiste, że robi sobie jaja. - O jakiej kwocie mówimy?

\- Pięćdziesiąt funtów za godzinę?

\- Jesteś szalony - Zayn kręci głową. - Ale nadal nie mogę przyjść ci pomóc. Właśnie obiecałem Perrie, że spędzimy razem trochę wolnego czasu.

Louis wzdycha. - No dobra. Znajdę kogoś innego.

\- Mogę ci pomóc - wtrąca się Harry. - To znaczy, jeśli chcesz.

\- W porządku - Louis przechyla głowę. - Pojedziemy do mojego domu po treningu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz w co się pakujesz - mówi do niego Zayn, zanim opuszcza pomieszczenie, by wyjść na zewnątrz.

Harry obserwuje go z uniesionymi brwiami, ale Louis pyta go czy jest gotowy do wyjścia i sprawia, że otrząsa się ze swoich zmieszanych myśli. 

Przybywają do kompleksu treningowego dziesięć minut później i tym razem Harry nie jest pewien co ma robić, ponieważ dzisiaj jest dzień na siłowni. Ma po prostu trenować z nimi? Gapić się na ścianę przez dwie godziny?

Postanawia zapytać o to Giggsa, kiedy wszyscy, łącznie z nim, kierują się do siłowni na pierwszym piętrze.

\- Tak, możesz ćwiczyć razem z nimi, ale następnym razem, kiedy będą zajęcia na siłowni, nie musisz przychodzić.

Harry kiwa głową, nie do końca pewien czy Giggs mówi mu, żeby nie przychodził następnym razem, czy że może przyjść, ale nie musi.

Siłownia jest gigantycznym pomieszczeniem, wypełnionym różnymi urządzeniami do ćwiczeń, po trzydzieści dla każdego z nich. Giggs i Stuivenberg mówią im, by zaczęli się rozgrzewać, a potem wykonywali ćwiczenia, zaczynając od górnej części ciała.

Harry czuje się niezręcznie, kiedy wykonuje rozgrzewkę z zespołem, a potem kieruje się do ławki treningowej służącej do podnoszenia ciężarów. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd próbował robić to ostatnim razem albo kiedy rzeczywiście wybrał się na siłownię (mimo, że ma kilka urządzeń do ćwiczeń w domu, nigdy nie jest wystarczająco zmotywowany, by z nich skorzystać), tak więc, nie wie jak bardzo jest wyćwiczony, by podnieść 30 kilogramów na leżąco. 

Zaczyna prosto z wagą 5kg z każdej strony i robi postępy, aż dochodzi do 20. To okazuje się być złym pomysłem, ponieważ zaczyna za wcześnie i wychyla się za bardzo, kiedy odkrywa, że metalowy pręt wbija się w jego klatkę piersiową.

I jakby rzeczy nie mogły być jeszcze gorsze lub bardziej żenujące, słyszy rechot Louisa gdzieś w pomieszczeniu, a potem ktoś do niego podchodzi.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kolego? - pyta Louis, patrząc na Harry'ego z ironicznym uśmiechem. 

\- Tak um, utknąłem.

\- To dlatego, że nie trzymasz tego ciężaru tak jak powinieneś. Pokażę ci.

Harry marszczy nos. - Chciałbym, gdybym wiedział jak się stąd wydostać.

Louis podnosi sztangę i pomaga Harry'emu wstać, zanim zajmuje jego miejsce. Ustawia się i patrzy na Harry'ego, by sprawdzić, czy zwraca na niego uwagę. I oczywiście, że Harry to robi.

\- Trzymałeś sztangę przy ramionach w ten sposób - zaczyna Louis i demonstruje. - Ale musisz mieć dłonie ułożone tyłem, by dotykać nimi ramion. Wtedy będziesz mógł podnieść sztangę z większą siłą.

Następnie Louis zaczyna podnosić ciężar w górę i opuszcza go, a Harry jest zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem, jak jego biceps nieprzyzwoicie napina się od wysiłku.

\- Nadążasz? - pyta Louis, a Harry przenosi swój wzrok z powrotem na jego twarz.

\- Tak.

\- To sprawdźmy.

Harry kiwa głową i siada na miejscu Louisa w ciągu kilku sekund. Rzeczywiście jest to łatwiejsze, kiedy podnosi sztangę tak, jak pokazał mu Louis.

\- Widzisz? Znacznie łatwiej sposobem Tommo.

\- Sposobem Tommo? - pyta Harry, umieszczając wagę z powrotem na uchwyty.

Louis uśmiecha się. - To z dzieciństwa.

Kręci się wokół Harry'ego chwilę po tym, dając mu porady i wskazówki, zanim zostaje zawołany na rowery stacjonarne.

\- Zawsze starasz się obijać - mówi Herrera, kręcąc na niego głową, kiedy Louis wspina się na jeden obok niego.

\- Pokazywałem tylko dzieciakowi co i jak.

Żołądek Harry'ego zwija się.

Nie jestem dzieckiem.

Kontynuuje podnoszenie ciężarów, a potem biegnie na bieżni przez trzydzieści minut, zanim są wolni i poproszeni, by jutro zjawili się punktualnie. 

Kiedy wracają do szatni, wszyscy zaczynają się rozbierać i idą pod prysznice, Harry nie jest pewien czy też powinien. Jest spocony i na pewno śmierdzi, ale nie chce przekraczać swoich granic.

\- Nie idziesz pod prysznic, amigo? - pyta David z uśmiechem, kiedy przewiesza ręcznik przez ramię.

Harry stara się nie patrzeć na jego nagie ciało, jak wzrusza ramionami. - Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek poczuł się niekomfortowo.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - śmieje się David. - Daj spokój, nie wstydź się.

On zawsze był moim ulubionym, myśli Harry, kiedy szybko ściąga swoje ubrania. Mimo, że nigdy nie wstydził się swojego ciała (zawsze chodził nago po domu, Niall i Barbara już do tego przywykli), nic nie może poradzić, ale czuje się dziwnie, a nawet niepewnie przez fakt, że ma być nago przed tymi wszystkimi facetami. Każdy ma niesamowity sześciopak i linię V i... cóż.

Odkłada swoje ubrania i chwyta ręcznik, który leżał na ławce obok, owija go wokół swoich bioder i idzie w kierunku pryszniców.

Stara się nie patrzeć na nikogo, kiedy szybko się myje, próbując uniknąć zmoczenia włosów, a następnie ponownie owija się ręcznikiem.

Kiedy wraca na ławkę jest z siebie dumny, że nie patrzył na Louisa (za bardzo).

\- Więc nadal przychodzisz, by pomóc mi z pudłami, prawda? - pyta Louis, kiedy podchodzi do prawie ubranego Harry'ego.

\- Jeśli nadal chcesz.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę. Jeśli nie miałbym nikogo do pomocy, pewnie nigdy bym się nie zmotywował, by rozpakować się samemu, a wtedy musiałbym spać na kanapie, dopóki nie umarłbym przez ból pleców.

\- Mam ból pleców i jeszcze nie umarłem, więc myślę, że nic ci nie będzie - mówi Harry, nie wiedząc dlaczego czuł potrzebę podzielenia się tą informacją. 

\- Tak, ale ty jesteś młody. Ja jestem już jedną nogą w grobie.

\- Nie jestem znowu taki młody - mamrocze, kiedy Louis odwraca się, by ubrać koszulkę.

\- Co? - pyta Herrera, a Harry tylko kręci głową.

\- Nadal przychodzisz do baru w piątek?

\- Cóż...To znaczy, jeśli jestem zaproszony, to pewnie.

Ander uśmiecha się. - Oczywiście, że jesteś, inaczej bym cię nie pytał.

Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech, zanim wstaje a kości strzelają mu w kręgosłupie. Louis jest gotowy do wyjścia z torbą adidasa przewieszoną przez ramię i oczekującym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Zamkniesz za mnie? - Harry pyta Herrerę. - I zostawisz klucz na recepcji?

\- Jasne.

\- Dzięki.

\- Harold? - przerywa Louis. - Jesteś gotowy, czy mam poczekać na ciebie w samochodzie?

\- Nie, jestem gotowy.

\- W porządku. My się zbieramy, do jutra.

\- Nie rób niczego, co mogłoby cię wsadzić do więzienia! - krzyczy za nimi David, tuż przed zamknięciem drzwi.

\- Więc, zanim wejdziesz do mojego domu muszę cię ostrzec, że jest to chlew, tak jak określił to Zayn - mówi do niego Louis, po tym jak odpala silnik.

\- Och, w porządku. Nie sądzę, żeby to przewyższało bałagan jaki w swoim pokoju ma Niall.

\- To twój chłopak?

\- Nie? To ten blondyn z baru. Jest w związku z moją przyjaciółką Barbarą.

\- Och, to ta brunetka z niebieskimi oczami?

Harry kiwa głową.

\- Zanim powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś gejem przypuszczałem, że to wy możecie być razem - przyznaje Louis, kiedy zatrzymuje się na czerwonym świetle.

Harry prycha. - Nie, dziękuję.

\- Oj daj spokój, ona jest cholernie ładna.

\- Tak, ale ona nie jest... facetem.

Louis mruczy coś pod nosem i przechyla głowę z uśmiechem, nie odrywając wzroku od świateł. Gdy kolor zmienia się na zielony, wciska pedał gazu tak mocno, że Harry uderza głową o zagłówek. Trzyma klamkę przy drzwiach do końca podróży, ponieważ Louis najwyraźniej uwielbia jeździć jak wariat, kiedy ulice są dość puste i w zasięgu wzroku nie ma samochodu policyjnego.

Dom Louisa to piętrowa pół-willa (wygląda normalnie, ale w tym samym czasie jest bardzo luksusowy i nowoczesny) w fantazyjnej okolicy Greater Manchester z dużymi białymi drzwiami od garażu po prawej stronie.

Nie ma bramy i Harry zastanawia się, czy Louis nie boi się kibiców, paparazzi lub dziennikarzy pojawiających się pod jego frontowymi drzwiami.

Obserwuje palce Louisa, kiedy unoszą się nad małym guzikiem w pilocie przy kluczach od samochodu, zanim naciska na niego i brama od garażu się otwiera. W środku jest jeszcze jeden samochód po prawej stronie; czarny, lśniący Range Rover, który wygląda na zupełnie nowy i nieużywany.

\- Masz dwa samochody?

\- Tak. Chociaż nigdy nie używałem Rovera.

Louis parkuje na wolnym miejscu między ścianą a drugim samochodem i wyciąga kluczyki ze stacyjki.

\- Nie ma tutaj drzwi prowadzących do środka. Musimy iść z powrotem na zewnątrz.

\- To nie praktyczne.

\- Wiem, mam zamiar zatrudnić kogoś, by zrobił tutaj drzwi w ten weekend.

Brama garażowa zamyka się, kiedy są na ganku i Louis otwiera frontowe drzwi.

Wnętrze domu jest tak samo luksusowe jak zewnętrzna część. Wszystkie ściany są białe, a oprócz małej szafy i stojaka na buty, w korytarzu nie ma nic innego.

Louis wrzuca klucze do małej miseczki na szafie i po tym jak rozwiązuje tenisówki, przechodzi obok schodów przez drzwi, które z tego co widzi Harry, prowadzą do salonu.

\- Nie jest tak źle jak mówiłeś... och - Harry przestaje mówić, kiedy widzi niezliczone pudła rozwalone w salonie, niektóre są otwarte, a niektóre nie. Każde z nich podpisane jest czarnym markerem; GŁÓWNA SYPIALNIA, KUCHNIA, POKÓJ DZIENNY, KSIĄŻKI (NIE PILNE), itp. 

Olbrzymia plazma wisi na ścianie nad kominkiem naprzeciwko kanapy i powiedzenie, że stolik jest katastrofą, byłoby niedomówieniem.

Są na nim trzy otwarte pudełka po pizzy, w połowie zjedzone opakowanie z lodami, kilka misek po płatkach zbożowych i cztery butelki po piwie.

\- Jezu Chryste - wypuszcza powietrze Harry.

\- Nie oceniaj. Chciałem posprzątać po tym, jak kilku przyjaciół było u mnie, ale zasnąłem zanim mogłem to zrobić.

\- Pójdę umyć naczynia, przepraszam.

\- Co? - pyta Louis, patrząc zmieszany, jak Harry bierze miski i butelki, zanim idzie do kuchni. - Dobra, więc po prostu zamierzasz tutaj posprzątać?

\- W tym czasie możesz zacząć otwierać pudła, ale zrób to strategicznie. Zacznij od salonu i poruszaj się dookoła, aż dojdziesz do piętra.

\- Podoba mi się ta władcza strona ciebie - uśmiecha się znacząco Louis. - Nie wydajesz się już taki niewinny.

\- Według ciebie wyglądam na niewinnego?

\- Cóż, w tym momencie wyglądasz na obrażonego.

Harry odwraca się plecami do Louisa i wkłada naczynia do zmywarki, a następnie włącza ją. Louis zajął się wyrzucaniem śmieci ze stolika do kosza, więc Harry otwiera pudełko podpisane POKÓJ DZIENNY. 

Są tam dwie lampy, kilka książek, aby wypełnić półkę w rogu pokoju i kilka poduszek na kanapę.

\- Jak dużo badziewia tutaj przywiozłeś? - pyta Harry, kiedy odkrywa dwa inne pudła przeznaczone do salonu. 

\- Za dużo. Nawet nie będę mógł właściwie mieszkać w tym domu tak długo, jakbym chciał. Ale i tak dzięki za pomoc.

Harry kiwa głową, gdy otwiera drugie pudło i jego zawartość jest podobna do pierwszego. Ma zamiar zabrać się za to do kuchni, kiedy zaskakuje go dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Spodziewasz się kogoś? - pyta Louisa, którego łokieć jest głęboko zanurzony w pudle z napisem RÓŻNE.

\- Nie sądzę. Poczekaj, to może być Payno.

\- Kim jest Payno?

Dzwonek rozbrzmiewa ponownie i Louis posyła mu oczekujące spojrzenie, więc Harry odwraca się, aby podejść do drzwi.

Wysoki mężczyzna z szerokimi ramionami i zdefiniowanymi bicepsami patrzy na niego z uśmiechem. - Uh... przerwałem w czymś?

\- Nie? - pyta Harry, patrząc przez ramię. 

\- Louis jest osiągalny?

\- Tak, jest... osiągalny. Jest w środku. Wejdź.

\- Jestem Liam, tak w ogóle - mówi i wyciąga rękę do Harry'ego, by ją uścisnąć.

\- Harry.

\- Jak długo widujesz...

\- Jezu Liam, dasz mi żyć? - pyta Louis, podchodząc do nich, kiedy tylko wchodzą do salonu. - Harry jest naszym chłopakiem od wody, który uprzejmie zaproponował pomóc mi z tymi rzeczami. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych ludzi.

\- Mówiłem ci, że jestem zajęty Soph...

\- Kiedy nie jesteś nią zajęty?

Liam nie odpowiada i przyciąga Louisa do uścisku, kończąc klepaniem go po plecach.

\- Masz moje rzeczy?

Liam kiwa głową i przeszukuje kieszenie dżinsów, zanim wyciąga mały pojemnik wypełniony czymś, co wygląda podejrzanie jak siki.

\- Czy to...? - pyta Harry, wskazując na płyn.

\- Tak. Dzięki stary. Pójdę to gdzieś położyć, żeby jutro tego nie zapomnieć.

Louis znika na górze, więc Harry został w niezręcznej ciszy w salonie z Liamem.

\- Więc, skąd znasz Louisa?

\- Dostałem pracę jako chłopak od wody dla zespołu i poprosił mnie o pomoc przy rozpakowaniu.

\- Więc nic się nie dzieje między wami?

Harry patrzy na Liama ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Um, nie?

\- W porządku, tylko pytam.

Harry nie pyta Liama, dlaczego w ogóle o tym pomyślał skoro z tego co wie, Louis jest hetero. Kiedy Louis wraca, Harry i Liam poukładali już rzeczy w kuchni i są gotowi, aby zacząć górę.

\- Muszę spadać Tommo, ale powinniśmy spotkać się gdzieś na drinka - mówi Liam, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - pyta Louis, kiedy bierze pudło przeznaczone do łazienki.

\- Spotkać się z Zaynem. Zrobimy małą rundkę po sklepach, żeby kupić pierścionek.

\- Chcesz oświadczyć się Sophii, ale nie pytasz mnie o zdanie? Czuję się zraniony, stary.

\- Zayn jest bardziej...Zaynem. A ty to ty.

Louis przewraca oczami, a potem przez chwilę patrzy na Harry'ego. - Dobra, daj mi znać jak poszło. A co do sprawy z drinkiem, kilku kolegów z drużyny i ja wychodzimy w piątek, jeśli chciałbyś przyjść.

Liam kiwa głową i potrząsa dłonią Harry'ego, zanim wychodzi.

\- Jak wy wszyscy się znacie, skoro niedawno przeprowadziłeś się do Londynu?

Louis patrzy na niego, kiedy wychodzą po schodach z dwoma pudłami.

\- Chodziliśmy do tego samego college'u, zanim się przeniosłem. Nigdy nie przestaliśmy utrzymywać kontaktu.

Kładą pudła na podłodze w sypialni, zanim je otwierają. Wypełnione są czystą pościelą, poszewkami na poduszki, poduszkami i prześcieradłami.

\- Ile prześcieradeł potrzebuje jedna osoba? I dlaczego? - pyta Harry, ale potem widzi niepewnie spojrzenie Louisa, zanim kręci głową. - Właściwie, nie ważne. Nie chcę wiedzieć.

Louis śmieje się i wyciąga prześcieradło z pudełka, zanim odwraca się do dwuosobowego łóżka, które zajmuje znaczną część pokoju.

\- Są one chociaż wyprane?

\- Tak. Są nowe.

Harry obserwuje go, siłującego się z prześcieradłem, by ułożyć je we właściwy sposób, co nie za bardzo mu wychodzi. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jak pościelić łóżko?

\- Z ryzykiem, że zabrzmię jak dupek, to tak naprawdę miałem służącą w Paryżu, która ścieliła łóżko i gotowała dla mnie. Więc nie bardzo.

\- Byłeś zbyt zajęty innymi rzeczami, prawda? - pyta Harry.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, jakbyś powoli zaczynał myśleć, że jestem nieznośną ciotą?

\- Wcale tak nie myślę - mówi i podchodzi do niego, by zabrać mu prześcieradło. - Nie tak, że ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Louis nie odpowiada, gdy cofa się, by pozwolić Harry'emu ułożyć prześcieradło tak jak należy. Obserwuje go ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i dłońmi opartymi na biodrach.

Kiedy Harry odwraca się, by sprawdzić czy Louis w ogóle zwrócił na to uwagę, przyłapuje go na patrzeniu na jego tyłek. Nie komentuje tego, ale widoczny uśmiech na twarzy przez resztę dnia może go zdradzać.

***

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką David mówi do Harry'ego, kiedy ten przekracza próg szatni w piątek, jest to, czy idzie z nim i kilkoma członkami zespołu dziś wieczorem na rundkę po pubach.

\- Kto jeszcze będzie? - pyta Harry, kiedy układa sobie w głowie plan na zabranie pieniędzy od ojca, zanim ten wyjedzie w nocy do Barcelony.

\- Herrera, Tomlinson, Van Persie i kilku znajomych Louisa. Możesz przyprowadzić swojego blond przyjaciela, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nialla?

\- Tego Irlandczyka.

\- Jasne - uśmiecha się, gdy myśli o tym, jak Niall zsika się, kiedy mu o tym powie.

Tak szybko jak załadowuje wózek, korzysta z wolnego czasu i pisze do Nialla przed wyjściem na boisko.

Harry: wiiięc De Gea powiedział mi żebym wziął cię ze sobą dzisiaj wieczorem na rundkę po pubach 

Barbara: kogo?? 

Harry: Nialla 

Barbara: pieprz się 

Niall: tak kurwa!!! Kiedy i gdzie? Mam być u ciebie około 19??

Harry: jeszcze nie wiem

Harry: przykro mi barb to męska noc

Niall: ale jak zapytał? Co powiedział? 

Harry: powiedział żebym przyprowadził swojego blond przyjaciela 

Harry: irlandczyka 

Niall: (emotikona piwa)(emotikona piwa)(emotikona piwa)

Harry potrząsa głową i blokuje telefon, zanim wkłada go do tylnej kieszeni spodni. To on jest pierwszy na boisku, więc siada na jednej z ławek i czeka, aż wreszcie reszta zespołu wyjdzie, by rozpocząć trening.

Obserwuje drużynę podczas ich typowej rozgrzewki i stara się nie patrzeć na Louisa za często. Robił to już, gdy byli w samochodzie, odkąd Louis dotrzymał słowa i zawiózł go pracy, po tym jak podrzucił Zayna.

\- Znudzony? - pyta Louis bez tchu, kiedy podbiega do Harry'ego godzinę później, włosy ma przyklejone do czoła. 

\- Trochę.

Louis odgarnia swoją spoconą grzywkę na lewą stronę i pochyla się, aby wziąć sobie butelkę wody, tym razem bez pomocy Harry'ego.

\- Słyszałem, że idziesz dzisiaj wieczorem na rundkę po pubach.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, wbijając palce w ławkę.

\- Jesteś pewien, że możesz znieść tyle alkoholu?

\- Tak, nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Więc mówisz, że jesteś chętny do picia ze mną?

\- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł znieść aż tyle alkoholu - uśmiecha się Harry, mrużąc oczy, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Wiedziałem.

\- Właściwie? Dajesz.

\- Zakładamy się? - pyta Louis i podchodzi bliżej z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Tak. Będziemy pić w tym samym czasie i ten kto upije się pierwszy, przegrywa.

\- Co dostanę, jeśli wygram?

\- A co byś chciał? - pyta i zastanawia się, czy Louis odebrał to pytanie z podtekstem seksualnym, co było jego intencją.

\- Hm...ponieważ nie mam basenu, będę mógł przyjść któregoś dnia do ciebie i skorzystać z niego.

\- Zgoda. A co jeśli ja wygram?

\- Co ty byś chciał?

Harry przegryza wargę. - A co byłbyś w stanie mi zaoferować?

\- Wszystko. Nie jestem mięczakiem.

\- Nic nie przychodzi mi teraz do głowy.

\- Może mógłbym ci obciągnąć?

Harry kaszle i krztusi się powietrzem. - C... poważnie?

\- Jestem gotów złamać kilka granic, bo wiem, że mogę wygrać.

\- Jesteś gotów mi obciągnąć?

\- To się nie stanie - Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie i odkłada butelkę na miejsce.

\- Tylko mnie zmotywowałeś, żeby wygrać ten zakład.

Louis pochyla się i wyciąga rękę do Harry'ego, by nią potrząsnąć.

\- Jestem osobą, która nie umie przegrywać - to ostatnia rzecz jaką mówi, zanim odwraca się i z powrotem dołącza do kolegów z drużyny.

Rozgrywają krótki mecz, aby sprawdzić co muszą poprawić po weekendzie, a potem są wolni.

Harry czeka w szatni, kiedy kończy sprzątać, żeby Louis mógł zawieść go do domu. Dyskusja na temat zakładu, który odbędzie się dzisiaj wieczorem, zaczyna się tak szybko, jak wyjeżdżają z parkingu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz się teraz poddać? - pyta go Louis, bębniąc palcami o kierownicę w rytm piosenki.

\- Tak.

\- W porządku. Ale jeśli zapadniesz w śpiączkę alkoholową, nie chcę zostać pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności. 

\- To się nie stanie, nie martw się. Zemdlałem tylko raz, na osiemnastce Nialla, kiedy wypiłem dziesięć shotów z wódki w ciągu dziesięciu minut. I nie umarłem.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Po prostu pomyślałem, że to będzie miłe z mojej strony, jeśli dam ci ostrzeżenie.

\- Mam zamiar to wygrać - stwierdza Harry, kiedy wreszcie podjeżdżają pod jego dom.

\- Naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz, żebym ci obciągnął? - śmieje się Louis i zatrzymuje samochód.

\- Nie, chcę ci tylko udowodnić, że nie dotrzymasz słowa.

\- Nigdy nie złamałem żadnej obietnicy w całym swoim życiu. Nie mam zamiaru zrobić tego teraz.

\- Okej. O której i gdzie?

\- Spotykamy się przed barem Temple o dwudziestej pierwszej. A może to jest dla ciebie za późno?

Harry posyła mu spojrzenie, zanim wychodzi z samochodu i może trochę za mocno trzaska drzwiami.

***

Niall przychodzi do domu Harry'ego dokładnie o umówionym czasie i po półtorej godziny grania w FIFĘ w salonie, Harry w końcu idzie na górę, żeby wziąć prysznic i się ubrać.

Jego ojciec nie ruszył się z krzesła w kuchni przez ostatnie trzy godziny, więc kiedy Harry podchodzi do niego nawet nie odrywa się od swojej gazety, którą obecnie czyta.

\- Wychodzę - mówi Harry i bierze portfel z blatu kuchennego. Jego ojciec nawet nie drgnął.

\- Weź swoje klucze, bo o północy mam samolot i wychodzę za godzinę.

\- Kiedy wracasz?

\- W niedzielę wieczorem, ponieważ w poniedziałek mam galę charytatywną i ty idziesz ze mną.

Harry wzdycha, ale nie komentuje tego, kiedy wyciąga pięćdziesiąt funtów z jego portfela. - Poradzę sobie.

\- Zostawię ci trochę pieniędzy na jedzenie, a jeśli ci czegoś zabraknie to po prostu użyj karty.

Harry kiwa głową. Zna już tą zasadę, to nic nowego.

Niall czeka na niego przy drzwiach z wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Bierzemy taksówkę?

\- Tak, zadzwonię po jedną.

Taxi przyjeżdża tylko trzy minuty później, a za pięć dziewiąta są już na miejscu. Nie widzą żadnego z umówionych mężczyzn na zewnątrz, co oznacza że są już w środku przy stole.

\- Harry! - ktoś woła i chłopak odwraca głowę, by zobaczyć Andera, machającego do niego ze stolika w rogu. David, Louis, Daley i Robin też tam są (to dziwne nazywać ich po imieniu, ale jeszcze dziwniejsze byłoby, jeśli Harry mówiłby do nich po nazwisku).

Zajmują ostatnie dwa wolne miejsca przy stole, kiedy kelnerka podchodzi do nich, pytając co chcieliby zamówić.

\- Poproszę Jacka i colę - zaczyna Louis, patrząc na Harry'ego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Dwa razy - dodaje Harry i posyła mu 'tak-zgadzam-się' spojrzenie.

Reszta też składa zamówienia, zanim Niall zaczyna mówić o Premier League.

Kiedy dostają swoje napoje, Harry pije tak szybko, jak to możliwe, by załatwić sprawę.

\- Spokojnie Styles, to dopiero nasz pierwszy przystanek - chichocze Louis i odkłada swoją pustą szklankę na stół.

\- Czy mamy tutaj do czynienia z jakąś konkurencją? - pyta David, wskazując na nich.

\- Nie - odpowiadają w tym samym czasie.

Kiedy ponownie zaczynają rozmawiać, a uwaga nie jest im już poświęcana, Harry pochyla się, aby porozmawiać z Louisem.

\- Dajesz - mówi, mrugając. Może sobie z tym poradzić.

Okazuje się, że w rzeczywistości nie może sobie z tym poradzić. Dwie godziny, trzy kluby, cztery drinki i pięć shotów później, Harry jest oparty o bar w jakimś klubie z rozmazanym widokiem przed sobą. Czuje zawroty głowy, a Louis krzyczący do jego ucha Bóg-wie-co wcale nie pomaga.

\- Czy to Liam? - pyta Harry, wskazując pomiędzy ich ciałami. 

\- Tak, właśnie przyszedł z Sophią i Zaynem. Mam ochotę na kolejną rundę shotów. Wchodzisz?

Harry odwraca głowę ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. Jeszcze jeden shot i będzie po nim.

\- Poddajesz się? - pyta Louis, uśmiechając się z wyższością. - Powiedz tylko słowo, a będę szczęśliwy, mówiąc tu i teraz, że jutro skorzystam z twojego basenu.

Słowa Louisa są niewyraźne, ale na pewno nie jest tak pijany, jak Harry. To w ogóle nie jest fair.

\- Ja? Nie poddaję się. Shoty czego?

\- Wódka czy tequila?

Harry marszczy nos. - Tequila.

Louis kiwa głową i zamawia cztery shoty z tequili z czterema plasterkami limonki i odrobiną soli.

Kiedy shoty zostają położone przed nimi, przechodzą na bok, by nie przeszkadzać ludziom, którzy chcą coś zamówić.

\- Ja pierwszy - mówi Louis i bierze kawałek limonki miedzy palce. - Przechyl szyję.

Harry nawet nie rejestruje poprawnie słów, zanim słucha, zamykając oczy i trzymając się blatu, by nie upaść.

Przegryza wargę, kiedy czuje zimny płyn spływający mu po szyi, a następnie ciepły język Louisa zlizujący wszystko, zanim wypija shota.

Harry patrzy na niego, kiedy ściska szklankę palcami i zastanawia się, czy to wszystko jest tego warte.

\- Ech, pieprzyć to - mówi i bierze kawałek limonki, zanim ssa szyję Louisa i wypija swojego shota. 

Na chwilę wszystko się zatrzymuje, aż alkohol przepływa przez jego gardło i zatrzymuje się w brzuchu, zostawiając za sobą wrażenie gorąca.

\- Moje wnętrze PŁONIE! - krzyczy i śmieje się, robiąc krok do tyłu i tracąc równowagę.

\- Cholera, kurwa, wszystko w porządku? - pyta Louis, chwytając go za ramię.

\- Tak... nie. Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję. Potrzebuję trochę...

\- Świeżego powietrza.

\- Świeżego powietrza. Tak. Brzmi świetnie - wypuszcza oddech Harry, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Louisa i opierając się o niego, by nie upaść po raz drugi.

Kiedy tylko dostają się na zewnątrz, Harry wyplątuje się z uścisku Louisa i siada na ławce obok budynku. Zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę w stronę nieba.

\- W porządku, stary?

\- Nie, chyba pójdę spać - mamrocze Harry, krzyżując nogi w kostkach. Pachnie dymem co oznacza, że Louis musiał zapalić papierosa i mógłby poprosić o jednego, ale jest zbyt pijany.

\- Cholera, nie rób tego. Odstawię cię do domu, tylko... gdzie jest twoja kurtka?

\- W szatni.

\- Gdzie masz swój numer?

Harry mruży oczy, ponieważ jego głowa bębni i chce po prostu iść spać.

\- W mojej kieszeni. Ja nie... - milknie.

Słyszy westchnienie Louisa, zanim czuje rękę, wsuwającą się blisko jego krocza, aż znajduje niewielką plakietkę z numerem do szatni.

\- Zaraz wracam. Tylko-nie ruszaj się stąd. Proszę.

\- Nie mógłbym, nawet gdybym próbował.

Louis szybko wraca, ogłaszając, że zadzwonił po taksówkę i że powinien wstać.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Jezu Chryste...kto powiedział, że to będzie dobry pomysł? - pyta samego siebie Louis, kiedy walczy, by podnieść Harry'ego. Chłopak trzyma się ramion Louisa i pozwala przeciągnąć się do taksówki, gdzie pada na tylnym siedzeniu.

Louis mówi kierowcy adres, kiedy siada z przodu i nie spuszcza wzroku z Harry'ego przez całą drogę do jego domu. Płaci kierowcy, a następnie wyciąga chłopaka za ramiona z tylnego siedzenia.

\- Jezu, ile ty ważysz? - pyta Louis, kiedy udaje mu się otworzyć bramę kluczami Harry'ego.

Harry mamrocze coś niezrozumiale, a potem skomli, kiedy Louis przerzuca go sobie przez ramię.

\- To jest... prawdopodobnie nie najlepsza... pozycja - mówi. - Ale przynajmniej mogę zobaczyć twój tyłek.

Louis dostaje się do środka i upuszcza go na kanapę, zanim sam siada na podłokietniku z wyczerpanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cholera. Nigdy więcej.

Harry prycha i próbuje coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale za bardzo odlatuje, kiedy widzi, że Louis wstaje i zdejmuje swoją kurtkę.


	5. ten z wydymaniem warg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

Harry budzi się z otwartymi ustami i morderczym kacem. Ostatnia noc wraca do niego w kawałkach, ale nie pamięta jak wszystko się potoczyło. 

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką dostrzega jest to, że ma ślinę na swoim policzku. Drugą, że nie znajduje się w swoim pokoju tylko w salonie na kanapie. Trzecią jest śpiący Louis z kolanami przy piersi na jednym z foteli.

Harry wyciąga ręce za głowę i wyciera policzek, zanim wstaje strzelając przy tym plecami. Słońce świeci dość irytująco przez szklane okna, które dają widok na tył ogrodu, a Harry zastanawia się, dlaczego jeszcze nie mają zasłon. Mimo, że nikt nie może zajrzeć do wnętrza domu z wyjątkiem osób w ogrodzie, słońce rano może być bardzo wkurzające. 

Robi sobie kubek kawy i przegląda Facebooka, opierając się o ladę. Spogląda na zegarek w swoim telefonie i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Zayn powinien być tu lada chwila, więc równie dobrze może już otworzyć dla niego bramę.

Kiedy Zayn przyjeżdża, Harry zdążył już wziąć prysznic i przebrać się, a obecnie pochyla się nad kuchenką, smażąc swojego omleta.

\- Dlaczego Louis śpi na twoim fotelu?

\- Naprawdę nie, uh, pamiętam ostatniej nocy - mówi zawstydzony Harry. - Za dużo wypiłem.

Zayn kręci głową, odkładając swój plecak na krzesło. - Louis też pił? Bo jest okropny, kiedy ma kaca.

\- Tak, wypiliśmy po tyle samo, ale nie był bardzo pijany. To znaczy-tak mi się wydaje.

\- I tak będzie miał kaca. Musisz zrobić mu tosty i sok pomarańczowy, to zazwyczaj pomaga.

\- W porządku, zrobię to.

Zayn znika na zewnątrz, więc po zjedzeniu swojego omleta; Harry bierze się za przygotowanie specjalnego śniadania na kaca dla Louisa. Prawie kończy robienie świeżego soku pomarańczowego, gdy chłopak wchodzi do kuchni, przecierając oczy.

\- Kurwa, moja głowa pulsuje - mamrocze, kiedy siada przy stole. Ma na sobie koszulkę, która wisi nisko na obojczykach, pokazując jego tatuaż. 

Harry kładzie przed nim talerz z jedzeniem i szklankę, a potem siada.

\- Zayn powiedział ci, żebyś to zrobił? - pyta Louis, kiedy zaczyna jeść swojego tosta.

\- Tak.

\- Nie zasługuję na niego.

Harry patrzy na jego twarz, oczy wędrują po jego delikatnym zaroście i ostro zarysowanych kościach policzkowych, zanim skupiają się na jego rzęsach. 

\- Byłeś bardzo pijany ostatniej nocy - kontynuuje Louis. 

\- Tak naprawdę nie pamiętam zbyt wiele.

\- Musiałem nieść cię przez ramię całą drogę od bramy do salonu.

\- I udało ci się to zrobić?

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie jestem wystarczająco silny, by cię nieść?

\- Cóż... - Harry milknie z dokuczającym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nie. Po prostu robię sobie z ciebie jaja.

Louis marszczy nos i oblizuje swoje usta, kiedy kończy jedzenie. Wypija całą szklankę soku pomarańczowego, zanim odchyla się na krześle. 

\- Więc... wygrałem i mogę spędzić cały dzień w twoim basenie.

\- Zgodziłem się na to? - pyta Harry, chociaż nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

\- Tak, kiedy się zakładaliśmy.

\- Ale nie masz tutaj żadnych kąpielówek - Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, jeśli kąpałbyś się nago, dodaje w myślach Harry.

\- Och daj spokój, jestem pewien, że znajdziesz coś, żeby mi pożyczyć. Chociaż nie wiem, czy miejsce wokół krocza będzie wystarczające.

\- Myślę, że będzie - stwierdza Harry, przez co Louis przechyla głowę i unosi brwi.

\- No cóż, teraz nie mamy możliwości, by to sprawdzić, co nie?

Harry sądzi, że wpadł za głęboko z tym flirtem (to jest w ogóle to, co się tutaj dzieje?), ponieważ nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia. Nic mądrego ani zabawnego.

\- Będziesz musiał poczekać i zobaczyć - przyłapuje się na odpowiadaniu po krótkiej przerwie, więc wstaje i odwraca się, aby włożyć naczynia do zmywarki, zanim Louis będzie mógł zobaczyć jego rumieniec. 

\- No to pokaż mi twój pokój - mówi w końcu Louis, wstając od stołu. 

To już drugi raz dzisiaj, kiedy Harry dławi się. - C... co?

\- Potrzebuję jakichś kąpielówek, prawda?

\- Och... Myślałem, że pojedziesz do domu się przebrać.

\- Nie. Chyba, że to problem?

\- Nie. Jasne, że nie. Chodź za mną.

Harry wchodzi po schodach, żując swoją wargę. Czuje ciężką, niezręczną atmosferę, kiedy idą do jego pokoju, chociaż nie ma do tego żadnego powodu. 

\- Fajny pokój - mówi Louis, kiedy w końcu przekracza próg pokoju, przyglądając się plakatom Davida Beckhama i Kapitana Ameryki, które wiszą na ścianach.

\- Dzięki.

\- Bardzo męski.

Harry przewraca oczami i otwiera swoją szafę, przeszukując rzeczy kąpielowe, aż w końcu znajduje to, czego szuka. Para niebieskich kąpielówek, pasujących do jego żółtych.

\- Są bardzo krótkie - uśmiecha się Louis, alei tak bierze je od niego. 

\- Uch, możesz przebrać się w łazience.

\- Dzięki.

\- Poczekaj... Louis?

Louis odwraca głowę z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. - Hm? 

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz spędzić tutaj swój dzień? No wiesz, z osiemnastolatkiem?

\- Cóż, to lepsze niż powrót do domu i rozpakowywanie się, prawda? - odpowiada Louis, zanim znika w łazience, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry czeka kilka sekund, zanim w końcu przebiera się w swoje żółte kąpielówki, a następnie siada na łóżku, by sprawdzić swój telefon.

Ma kilka powiadomień z WhatsApp od Nialla i Barbary, którzy pytają go, co dzisiaj robi i czy to będzie w porządku, jeśli przyjdą spędzić trochę czasu nad basenem.

Harry: przyjaźnicie się ze mną tylko dlatego, że mam basen, prawda? 

Niall: myślałem, że już to ustaliliśmy :))

Harry: możecie przyjść, ale Louis też tutaj jest 

Barbara: Tomlinson???? 

Harry: tak. Długa historia

Niall: będziemy za godzinę 

Harry: czekajcie, jesteście teraz razem? 

Niall: :) 

Barbara: :) 

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi od łazienki rozprasza Harry'ego, a kiedy unosi głowę znad swojego telefonu, Louis stoi tam w jego niebieskich kąpielówkach co powoduje, że usta Harry'ego od razu robią się suche.

Umięśniona klatka piersiowa Louisa oraz opalony abs sprawiają, że Harry chciałby przejechać językiem po jego ciele. Szorty pokrywające górną część ud Louisa oraz jego nogi wyglądają wyśmienicie, po prostu wystarczająco dobrze, żeby się w nie wgryźć.

\- Wszystko w porządku dzieciaku? - pyta Louis, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy kładzie swoje ubrania na łóżku Harry'ego i wyciąga paczkę Marlboro ze spodni. 

Harry marszczy brwi. Nie lubi tego, że Louis traktuje go protekcjonalnie i nazywa go 'dzieciakiem', jakby miał jakieś cztery lata. Postanawia jednak tego nie komentować.

\- Niall i Barbara też przychodzą - informuje Louisa, kiedy schodzą po schodach na dół, by wyjść na zewnątrz. 

\- To twoi przyjaciele.

Harry nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc jedynie drapie się po głowie, kiedy trzyma przesuwane drzwi otwarte dla Louisa.

Louis uśmiecha się przez ramię. - Jaki dżentelmen.

Kładą się obok siebie na leżakach, a Louis macha do Zayna, żeby podszedł. Chłopak zerka znad swojego telefonu nadal trzymając nogi zanurzone w wodzie. Rzuca Louisowi pytające spojrzenie; oczywiście jest zbyt leniwy, aby przyjść do niego, jeśli nie jest to pilne.

\- Co chcesz od niego? - pyta Harry, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne. 

\- Po prostu chcę zobaczyć, jak sobie radzi.

\- Masz ochotę na drinka, czy coś? Bo mam zamiar poprosić go o mojito.

\- Więc dwa mojito. Nie piłem tego od lat.

Harry kiwa głową i wstaje, by podejść do Zayna.

Kiedy wraca z dwoma mojito w ręce, Louis pali papierosa, przeglądając coś na swoim telefonie. Stawia szklankę na stole miedzy ich leżakami.

\- Proszę bardzo - mówi i siada.

\- Dzięki kolego.

Harry pochyla się i wyciąga papierosa z paczki Louisa, oczy wędrują na jego opalone nogi, bo są po prostu... tam, rozłożone i tak bardzo kuszące.

Na szczęście, jego telefon zaczyna wibrować na stole, więc odbiera go nie patrząc na ekran.

\- Halo?

\- Cześć stary, jesteśmy na zewnątrz! - wykrzykuje podekscytowany Niall. - Otwórz!

\- Uchh...dobra - mówi Harry i widzi Zayna, wstającego od basenu i rozciągającego się, kiedy wchodzi do domu. - Zayn wam otworzy, po prostu zadzwońcie do drzwi.

\- Okej.

Harry rozłącza się i przegryza wnętrze policzka. Naprawdę chce porozmawiać z Louisem, o czymkolwiek, ale nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć. Albo jak rozpocząć rozmowę. Prawdę mówiąc, Louis jest trochę przerażający.

\- Więc uch... jak to się stało, że przeniosłeś się z Paris Saint-Germain?

Louis w końcu patrzy na niego, wydmuchując dym z ust, a następnie odkłada papierosa do popielniczki.

\- Dostałem naprawdę dobrą ofertę od Van Gaala, więc pomyślałem, dlaczego nie wrócić do mojego kraju i grać dla zespołu, który lubię od dziecka?

\- Wow to fajnie.

\- Skąd w ogóle to pytanie?

Louis patrzy na niego pytająco, ale uśmiecha się w miły sposób. Nie w ten złośliwy, do którego Harry już się przyzwyczaił.

\- Po prostu... Nie chcę zabrzmieć jak frajer, ale myślę, że chcę wiedzieć o tobie więcej rzeczy. Jezu, teraz brzmię jak prześladowca.

Harry jest coraz dalej i dalej od swojego celu, by nie być już żenującym nastolatkiem.

\- Nienawidzę niezręcznej ciszy, okej? - kontynuuje, ale wszystko co chce zrobić to uderzyć się w twarz.  - Przepraszam. Prawdopodobnie to jest jeszcze bardziej krępujące... er.

Louis chichocze. - Lubię cię, Harry Styles.

\- C... -Harry nie jest pewien co powiedzieć. - Dzięki?

Louis odwraca głowę, gdy słyszy głosy Nialla i Barbary dochodzące z wnętrza domu. Dwójka z nich wychodzi na zewnątrz w swoich strojach kąpielowych (prawdopodobnie przebrali się w środku) i milkną, kiedy dostrzegają Harry'ego i Louisa.

\- Cześć - mówi Niall, spoglądając na Louisa i wyciągając do niego rękę. 

\- Irlandczyk Niall - uśmiecha się Louis, potrząsając nią. 

\- Jeden i jedyny.

\- A to twoja dziewczyna? B... 

\- Barbara. Cześć - uśmiecha się również potrząsając jego ręką, zanim oboje kładą się na leżakach po stronie Harry'ego.

To naprawdę tylko kwestia czasu, aż Niall zaczyna smarować plecy Barbary balsamem do opalania i sprawia, że Harry chce zwymiotować, kiedy nieuchronnie zaczynają się całować.

\- Idę do basenu. Ktoś jeszcze? - pyta Harry, patrząc tylko na Louisa. 

\- Pewnie.

Louis wstaje i strzela plecami, zanim siada na krawędzi basenu, testując wodę.

\- To musi cię zabijać - śmieje się głośno Niall i Harry pokazuje mu środkowy palec.

\- Czy przypadkiem nie byłeś zajęty połykaniem języka Barbary?

\- Racja.

Harry odwraca się we właściwym czasie, aby zobaczyć jak bicepsy Louisa napinają się, kiedy ten obniża się do basenu. Idzie za jego przykładem, ale wybiera schody.

Louis oparty jest o ścianę basenu z zamkniętymi oczami, trzymając głowę do góry w kierunku słońca.

\- Myślę, że twoja twarz jest jedyną częścią ciała, która nie jest opalona - mówi Harry, powoli idąc w jego kierunku.

\- Jeszcze nie widziałeś wszystkich części.

Brwi Harry'ego unoszą się do linii włosów. - Jeszcze?

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałeś 'jeszcze'. 

\- Nie, nie sądzę - mówi Louis, patrząc na niego niewinnie.

Harry potrząsa głową i przegryza wargę.

\- Widziałeś swoją rodzinę odkąd wróciłeś do Anglii? - pyta, próbując nawiązać rozmowę. W głębi duszy chce też słyszeć jego głos. Jest przegrany, a zna Louisa dopiero od trzech tygodni.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale wszyscy przyjeżdżają w przyszłym tygodniu na rodzinny obiad.

\- Więc masz dużą rodzinę?

Louis odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. - Mam pięć sióstr i brata.

\- Wow. To naprawdę duża rodzina. I wszyscy są młodsi od ciebie, prawda?

\- Co masz zamiar zrobić z tymi wszystkimi informacjami? Prowadzisz o mnie bloga?

Harry rumieni się. Cóż, ma Tumblra, ale nie jest on - technicznie - o Louisie. Po prostu rebloguje jego zdjęcia (czasami!), jeśli pojawią się na jego stronie głównej. (Zaobserwował pięć blogów o Louisie Tomlinsonie w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni, ale nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.) 

Harry waha się może zbyt długo, więc jest oczywisty, kiedy odpowiada. - Nie.

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Wcale nie! Może zreblogowałem kilka zdjęć tu i tam, ale to wszystko. Nie schlebiaj sobie.

Chciałby poklepać się po plecach za nie zawstydzenie się i przeciwstawienie Louisowi.

\- Na jakiej stronie to jest?

\- Tumblrze.

\- Więc są tam jakieś blogi o mnie? - kontynuuje.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Na Tumblrze są blogi o wszystkim.

Louis nie mówi nic więcej, więc Harry myśli, że to może być dobry moment na zrobienie dziesięciu rutynowych okrążeń wokół basenu. Kiedy kończy, Louis jest odwrócony do niego plecami i rozmawia z Zaynem, który siedzi po turecku na krawędzi basenu z papierosem w ustach.

\- Skate park? Kiedy? - słyszy go pytającego.

Zayn przez chwilę patrzy na Harry'ego, zanim odpowiada. - O dziewiątej. Liam i Sophia są wolni dzisiaj wieczorem i chcą się po prostu zrelaksować. Mogę przynieść swoje rzeczy.

\- Och, dobra dobra. Będę tam.

Gdy Zayn ponownie patrzy na Harry'ego, ten udaje, że nie słucha.

\- Chcesz wziąć też Harry'ego? - Zayn pyta Louisa, który odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na chłopaka przez ramię.

\- Jasne, czemu nie? Zabawny dzieciak.

\- Dobra. Zaproś też jego przyjaciół. Im więcej tym lepiej.

Louis kiwa głową, kiedy Zayn wstaje.

\- Skończyłem pracę. Do zobaczenia później - mówi Zayn w kierunku Harry'ego.

Harry kiwa na niego i macha, by przypomnieć mu, żeby zamknął bramę, a następnie wychodzi z basenu. Potrząsa głową jak mokry pies, zanim opada na leżak obok Nialla.

Barbara czyta książkę, a Niall ogląda film na YouTube, więc nie przeszkadza im. Podciąga nogi i zamyka oczy, aby móc wysuszyć się na słońcu.

Louis dołącza do nich minutę później z puszką coli w ręce. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, że wziąłem sobie coś do picia z lodówki jakbym tutaj mieszkał.

\- W porządku, Stephanie robi zakupy w każdy poniedziałek i czwartek. Poradzimy sobie.

\- Idziemy do skate parku później, chcecie się dołączyć? - pyta Louis, zwracając się do całej trójki. 

Niall oczywiście kiwa głową, a Barbara robi to samo, ponieważ jego przyjaciele po prostu uwielbiają uwagę piłkarskiej gwiazdy, Louisa Tomlinsona. Albo może to być tylko w głowie Harry'ego.

\- Co robisz w skate parku? - pyta Harry.

\- Po prostu, no wiesz... jeżdżę na deskorolce? - mówi Louis, jakby to było oczywiste. - Nie robiłem tego od czasu, kiedy wyjechałem z Paryża. Liam i Sophia też przychodzą i może jeden z przyjaciół Zayna.

\- Ale ja nie umiem jeździć na deskorolce.

\- Więc możesz trzymać butelkę wódki, którą weźmiemy ze sobą.

\- Och. Okej.

Taktyka Harry'ego, żeby grać trudno dostępnego (chciał, by Louis błagał go, żeby przyszedł) nie poszła zgodnie z planem, ale kiedy jego plany tak naprawdę się spełniły?

Louis wychodzi godzinę później z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, po tym jak przypomina im, że spotykają się o dziewiątej, a Harry upewnia się, że wsiądzie do taksówki, zanim wraca do środka.

***

Harry być może jest w kryzysie, a Niall prawdopodobnie chce go teraz zamordować.

Są w pokoju Harry'ego przynajmniej od godziny, więc prawdopodobnie powinien już coś wybrać na wieczór, ale nie może się zdecydować między białą a czarną koszulką. Ma na sobie jak zwykle czarne, wąskie spodnie i czerwone conversy, ale koszulka jest problemem.

\- Czy ty sobie kurwa ze mnie żartujesz? - jęczy Niall, kiedy patrzy jak Harry staje przy łóżku, patrząc w dół na koszulki z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i dłońmi opartymi na biodrach.

\- Nie, nie żartuję.

\- Kogo w ogóle obchodzi, którą pieprzoną koszulkę wybierzesz? Na zewnątrz i tak jest ciemno, nikt nie zauważy.

\- Chodzi o mnie Niall...

\- Po prostu weź białą i chodźmy.

Harry patrzy na białą koszulkę.

\- Jesteś pewien? Ponieważ teraz, kiedy o tym myślę...

\- Wychodzę - ogłasza Niall i odpycha się ramionami od ściany Harry'ego, gdzie stał oparty przez ostatnie pół godziny. 

\- Nie, okej. W porządku! Wezmę białą.

Harry wkłada ją i odwraca się do lustra. Opuszcza głowę, by potrząsnąć swoimi lokami i przeciąga je na lewą stronę.

\- Teraz jestem gotowy.

Niall przewraca oczami i sprawdza godzinę na swoim telefonie. - Jest już piętnaście po dziewiątej. Barbara mnie zabije, że się spóźniłem. Nienawidzi, kiedy jestem spóźniony.

Harry ignoruje go, kiedy upewnia się, by wyłączyć wszystkie światła w domu, że Ernie ma swoje jedzenie oraz że klucze i portfel są w kieszeni jego spodni.

Płacą razem za taksówkę, ponieważ są już spóźnieni, a Harry ma kilka zaoszczędzonych funtów dzięki swojemu ojcu i osiem minut później wchodzą na skate park.

Widzi Zayna na jednej z ramp i Louisa rozmawiającego z brązowowłosą dziewczyną, podczas gdy Liam rozmawia z Barbarą o Bóg wie czym.

\- Zobaczcie kto w końcu się pojawił - mówi Louis, kiedy ich dostrzega. - Właśnie miałem iść do supermarketu i kupić butelkę. Chcesz mi towarzyszyć?

Harry kiwa głową i uśmiecha się w kierunku Liama jako cześć. Notuje sobie w pamięci, by po powrocie przedstawić się dziewczynie, która prawdopodobnie jest z Liamem.

\- Wódka, prawda? - pyta Harry, kiedy znajdują się w sekcji alkoholowej w sklepie. 

\- Oczywiście.

Harry krzywi się, ale bierze ją z półki.

\- Nie lubisz wódki? - pyta Louis.

\- Nie bardzo. Ale dam sobie radę.

Louis wzrusza ramionami i podchodzi do półki z chipsami, aby wziąć paczkę Doritos* o smaku serowym.

\- Och, będziesz musiał wziąć dwie, bo Niall zje jedną z nich w jakieś dwie minuty.

Louis śmieje się i bierze jeszcze jedną, zanim udają się do kasy.

Kiedy wracają do swojej grupy, skate park nie jest już tak zatłoczony jak wcześniej; tylko dwóch facetów robi różne sztuczki na swoich BMX-ach.

Harry siada obok Barbary i dziewczyny Liama na ławce, podczas gdy obie rozmawiają o ubraniach.

\- Cześć, ty musisz być Sophia - mówi Harry i wyciąga do niej rękę. - Jestem Harry.

\- Cześć - uśmiecha się uprzejmie, kiedy potrząsa jego dłonią.

\- Jak długo ty i Liam jesteście ze sobą? - pyta po chwili przyglądania się chłopakom na rampach, by nawiązać rozmowę,

\- Trzy lata jesienią.

\- Wow, to długo. Nie znudziłaś się?

\- Nie - śmieje się. - Mieliśmy tylko jedną poważną kłótnię do tej pory i chodziło o to, co powinniśmy zamówić na kolację. Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą przez dwa dni.

\- Chciałabym mieć taki związek - wzdycha Barbara, zerkając w stronę Nialla. - Chociaż nie sądzę, żebyśmy kiedykolwiek mieli kłócić się o jedzenie."

\- Szybko się nudzę - przyznaje Harry, spoglądając na Louisa, który jeździ na deskorolce i rozmawia przez telefon. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że dwóch chłopaków przestało jeździć na swoich rowerach i patrzą prosto na Louisa, szepcząc coś do siebie. Pewnie zastanawiają się, czy to na pewno Louis Tomlinson i czy powinni podejść do niego i poprosić o zdjęcie.

W końcu jeden z nich zostawia swój rower przy ogrodzeniu i podchodzi do Louisa, który przestał już rozmawiać przez telefon.

\- Hej stary, możemy zrobić sobie z tobą zdjęcie? Jesteśmy wielkimi fanami.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Jasne - odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. - Harreh, możesz podejść i zrobić nam zdjęcie?

Harry kładzie butelkę i torbę na ławce, aby móc do nich podejść. Dwaj faceci ustawili się po obu stronach Louisa, który stanął na swojej deskorolce, by być tego samego wzrostu co oni.

Robi dwa zdjęcia jednym telefonem, a następnie dostaje drugi. Lampa błyskowa włącza się dwa razy, zanim oddaje telefony z powrotem chłopakom.

\- Dziękujemy. Powodzenia w lidze - mówi jeden z nich i klepie Louisa w ramie, po czym odchodzą.

\- Ludzie zawsze podchodzą do ciebie i proszą o zdjęcie? - Harry pyta Louisa.

\- Nie całkiem. Raz w tygodniu. Może dwa. Jeśli zobaczysz te zdjęcia na Tumblrze, wyślij je do mnie. 

\- Uh...na Facebooku? Czy jak? Bo nie mam twojego numeru.

\- Daj mi swój telefon, wpiszę ci - mówi Louis i kiedy bierze jego telefon, Harry zastanawia się, czy ta gadka była tylko po to, by wymienili się numerami. Prawdopodobnie nie.

Telefon Louisa wibruje w kieszeni kilka sekund później i kiwa głową, kiedy oddaje Harry'emu telefon.

\- Kto chce się napić? - krzyczy Niall, zaskakując Harry'ego. 

Stoi przy ławce z wódką w ręce, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego pytająco. 

\- Ja - mówi Zayn i podchodzi, by usiąść na ławce. 

Harry zajmuje ostatnie wolne miejsce obok Liama, co oznacza, że Louis musi stanąć przed nimi, ale nie wygląda, jakby mu to przeszkadzało, kiedy wyciąga paczkę papierosów.

\- Perrie nie przychodzi? - Louis pyta Zayna, kiedy ten otwiera butelkę.

\- Nie. Ostatecznie nie mogłem tego zrobić. 

\- Masz dziewczynę? - pyta Harry.

\- Nie mam dziewczyny. Jeszcze nie.

\- Więc idziesz w tą stronę?

Harry myśli, że prawdopodobnie brzmi, jakby chciał dostać się do spodni Zayna - dobra, to nie byłoby całkowicie nie prawdziwe.

Louis, Liam i Zayn wybuchają śmiechem. 

\- Co w tym takiego śmiesznego? To było tylko pytanie - dąsa się Harry.

\- Jestem aseksualny - mówi mu Zayn, zanim bierze łyk z butelki. Jego twarz wykrzywia się przez smak, a następnie wręcza ją Niallowi.

\- Więc ludzie cię nie pociągają?

\- Nie seksualnie. Byłem w kilku związkach, ale każdy się kończył, ponieważ nie chciałem niczego więcej niż wiesz, przytulanie i całowanie.

\- Wypijmy za to! - mówi Niall i przechyla butelkę. 

\- O ile się zakładamy, że Harry będzie pierwszym, który się upije? - pyta Louis, kiedy butelka jest już w rękach Harry'ego.

\- Ejjjj.

Harry jednak bierze mały łyk, a następnie podaje butelkę Louisowi.

\- Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę - broni się Louis.

Podają butelkę między sobą jeszcze trzy razy, aż w końcu jest pusta, a Harry wie, że jest wstawiony po zaledwie czterech szotach. Naprawdę nie ma zbyt dobrej tolerancji alkoholu, chociaż badania wykazują, że osoby z jasnymi oczami mają mocniejszą głowę do picia. 

Wydaje się jednak, że wódka wpłynęła na każdego, ponieważ Zayn jest w trakcie zwijania jointa, Barbara siedzi okrakiem na Niallu, kiedy się całują, a Liam i Sophia już poszli, bo podobno 'mają coś do załatwienia', co przypuszczalnie jest kodem dla 'chcemy się pieprzyć'.

Louis zajmuje miejsce pomiędzy Harrym a Niallem/Barbarą i mówi Zaynowi, żeby podszedł, więc będą mogli podzielić się skrętem. Jest mniejszy niż ostatnim razem, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że kilka minut temu pili alkohol. 

\- Czynisz honory? - pyta Zayn, podając go Louisowi.

Zadowolony Louis bierze jointa i zaciąga się. Wydycha dym na twarz Harry'ego z figlarnym uśmiechem i podaje mu go.

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Twój wybór dzieciaku - Louis wzrusza ramionami i przesuwa rękę w stronę Zayna, by ten mógł go wziąć.

Okej, Harry dłużej nie wytrzyma.

\- Wiesz co? Mam już dość tego, że nazywasz mnie 'dzieciakiem' jakbym miał pięć lat, okej? Tylko dlatego, że jesteś kilka lat starszy nie znaczy, że masz prawo do wywyższania się - mówi Harry i jest pewien, że to alkohol przemawia przez niego albo przynajmniej dodaje mu odwagi.

Louis patrzy na niego z podziwem, a Zayn nawet nie wydaje się przejmować całą sytuacją, kiedy pali i przegląda swój telefon.

\- Przepraszam - zaczyna Louis, patrząc na Harry'ego zamglonymi oczami. To oczywiste, że połączenie alkoholu i zioła wpłynęło również na niego. - To nie było moim zamiarem.

\- Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie, ale to sprawia, że czuję się jakbym był gorszy i... jak frajer.

Harry wydyma wargi, ponieważ kręci mu się w głowie i bardzo chce pocałować błyszczące usta Louisa, ale się powstrzymuje. 

\- Przestań się dąsać - mówi mu Louis i to brzmi jak ostrzeżenie.

\- Nie - prowokuje Harry.

\- Teraz jesteś urażony? - pyta czule, jakby mówił do małego dziecka, tylko po to, by zrobić mu na złość.

\- Pieprzyć cię.

Louis śmieje się. - Chciałbyś.

Harry patrzy w dół na swoje ręce.

\- Pocałować, żeby mniej bolało?

Błyskawicznie unosi głowę na Louisa nie bardzo wierząc, że dobrze usłyszał.

\- Co?

\- Pocałować, żeby mniej bolało.

\- Uch...pocałować co?

Louis uderza się w twarz. - Jak to możliwe, że w ogóle jesteś prawdziwy?

\- Po prostu to, o co mnie zapytałeś jest trochę niejasne. Poza tym powiedziałeś, że jesteś heteroseksualny, ale potem znowu... - Harry zaczyna się pijacko plątać, więc prawie nie zauważa, kiedy Louis wypuszcza sfrustrowane westchnienie i pochyla się. 

Ręka na karku ciągnie go do przodu, a usta Louisa są tuż przed nim i dotykają jego własnych.

Harry nic nie robi przez ułamek sekundy, zanim w końcu odwzajemnia pocałunek, otwierając usta.

I szczerze mówiąc, to chyba najlepszy pocałunek jaki Harry kiedykolwiek miał. Jest powolny i brudny, ponieważ Louis najwyraźniej lubi głębokie, ale on nie może narzekać.

Ręka Louisa przenosi się z karku do jego policzka i ujmuje go, kiedy ich języki ocierają się o siebie. Harry ma nadzieję, że spodnie go nie zdradzą, ponieważ tam na dole pojawił się problem wywołany lizaniem Louisa i cichym skomleniem wydobywającym się z jego ust.

Kiedy myśli, że nie może być już lepiej, Louis wykonuje ruch, by usiąść mu na kolanach, ale przypadkowo uderza Zayna łokciem.

\- Dobra, mam was dość - sapie Zayn, co powoduje, że Louis przerywa pocałunek.

Zayn wstaje i wręcza skręta Louisowi.

\- Idę do domu - ogłasza, kiedy bierze swoją deskorolkę pod pachę. Nie jest zły, ale senny i mocno na haju.

\- W porządku stary, do jutra.

Harry nawet nie rejestruje momentu, kiedy Zayn ich zostawia, bo nadal czuje mrowienie na ustach po dotyku Louisa, jednak wie, że nie jest na tyle odważny, by wykonać pierwszy ruch.

Wszystko co może zrobić to czekać, aż nadarzy się kolejna okazja.

***

*Doritos - Meksykańskie chipsy kukurydziane


	6. ten z dziećmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

\- Wow, oni naprawdę się w to wciągnęli, prawda? - Louis pyta Harry'ego, poruszając głową w stronę Barbary i Nialla. 

\- Cóż, to będzie jakieś dwanaście lat stłumionej frustracji seksualnej, więc nie jestem zaskoczony. Cieszę się tylko, że nie jestem już piątym kołem u wozu.

Louis bierze jointa do ust i zaciąga się mocno dwa razy, zanim wstrzymuje oddech. Wypuszcza dym na twarz Harry'ego.

\- Chcesz?

\- Nie, dzięki.

\- Jeśli chodzi o wcześniej... przepraszam za nazywanie cię dzieciakiem.

Harry potrząsa głową. - Już przeprosiłeś, jest w porządku.

\- Może chcę tylko, żebyś znowu wydął wargi, a ja będę miał powód, by pozbyć się tego z twojej twarzy.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się. - To nie... w ogóle nie jesteś subtelny.

\- Nie chcę być subtelny - mówi i Harry znajduje Louisa na swoich kolanach.

Siedzi na nim okrakiem, a jego ręce owinięte są teraz wokół jego ramion. Ręce Harry'ego zjeżdżają w dół do bioder Louisa, zanim chłopak się pochyla.  
Ich usta przez kilka sekund delikatnie ocierają się o siebie, zanim w końcu łączą się. Tym razem jest to bardziej zachłanne; niechlujne ruchy języka i ciężkie oddechy, ale Harry to uwielbia.

Próbuje przyciągnąć Louisa do swojej klatki piersiowej tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe, ponieważ chce więcejwięcejwięcej.  
Harry nie jest pewien jak i kiedy to się dzieje, ale wie, że teraz Louis ociera się o niego i wypuszcza drżące oddechy do jego ust, kiedy chwyta jego twarz w obie ręce. 

\- Louis... - oddycha, kiedy Louis odsuwa się od jego ust i całuje jego szyję. 

\- Mm?

\- Po prostu... Myślę, że powinieneś przestać, jeśli nie chcesz tego um, kontynuować.

Louis odsuwa się i spogląda w dół na kolana Harry'ego, gdzie dostrzega całkiem sporych rozmiarów erekcję. 

\- W porządku. Skoro tego właśnie chcesz.

\- Kurwa nie, to nie jest to czego chcę. Zdecydowanie nie. Po prostu nie... tutaj.

Louis uśmiecha się i wstaje, rozciągając się.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić do domu.

Harry odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Nialla i Barbarę, którzy-niespodziewanie-przestali się całować i teraz im się przyglądają.

\- W porządku.

\- Mogę zostać u ciebie na noc? - pyta Niall.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Jasne.

Barbara nie pyta czy też może, więc tym razem Harry nie bawi się w bycie grzecznym. To tylko jedna osoba mniej, o którą będzie musiał się martwić, że usłyszy go, gdy będzie sobie obciągał po powrocie do domu.

\- Odwiozę cię po drodze moją taksówką - zapewnia ją Louis, żeby nie musiała być sama w nocy. 

\- Nie sądzę, że to po drodze - odpowiada, kiedy Harry podnosi pustą butelkę i wrzuca tam pozostałości po jointcie.

\- Gdzie mieszkasz?

\- Fallowfield.

\- Okej.

Barbara uśmiecha się i to jest oczywiste, sądząc po sposobie w jaki idzie przed nimi, że jest trochę pijana.

\- Dzięki, że zawieziesz ją do domu, stary - Niall mówi do Louisa, kiedy dwie taksówki w końcu przyjeżdżają. Barbara całuje go w policzek, a potem wchodzi do jednej z nich. 

\- Spoko.

Podają sobie ręce i Niall odchodzi do drugiej taksówki.

Louis odwraca się do Harry'ego z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek d... Harry.

Harry kiwa głową w milczeniu i patrzy, jak Louis wchodzi do taksówki, zanim w końcu odwraca się, by dołączyć do Nialla.

Kiedy tylko docierają do pokoju Harry'ego, Niall wskakuje na łóżko, a Harry wchodzi do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Stary, nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co ty tam robiłeś - Niall mówi do Harry'ego, kiedy ten w końcu wychodzi z sennym uśmiechem na twarzy i ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder.

\- Masturbowałem się.

Niall chowa twarz w poduszki. - Uugh. Za dużo informacji, stary.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Nienawidzę tego słowa.

Harry przebiera się w parę bokserek, zanim wchodzi do łóżka pod drugiej stronie Nialla i naciąga na siebie kołdrę.

\- Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc - mamrocze Niall i to nie trwa długo, aż zaczyna chrapać jak traktor.

Harry obraca się na bok i kładzie poduszkę na ucho, próbując zagłuszyć dźwięki, jakie wydaje z siebie Niall i w końcu udaje mu się zasnąć.

***

Niall wychodzi w niedzielę po południu, kiedy się budzą, więc Harry spędza czas w swoim pokoju z laptopem na udach. Robi zakupy online kilku podstawowych rzeczy na studia, kiedy słyszy pukanie do drzwi. 

Harry marszczy brwi, ponieważ jego ojciec nigdy nie przychodzi do jego pokoju. Jedynym powodem, dla którego stawia stopę na drugim piętrze jest jego biuro, gdzie czasami musi wykonać trochę pracy, ale to naprawdę rzadko, ponieważ zazwyczaj jest w podróżach służbowych.

\- Uh... proszę?

Drzwi otwierają się i wchodzi Zayn z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry marszczy brwi, zamykając laptopa, by poświęcić mu całą swoją uwagę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Coś się stało?

\- Tak - mówi Zayn i siada na swoich nogach na łóżku po stronie Harry'ego. - Wczoraj się stało.

Uśmiech Harry'ego znika. - Och.

\- Słuchaj... ty i Louis, rozumiem. To znaczy rozumiem, że on cię pociąga i w ogóle, ale... po prostu nie możesz brać niczego zbyt poważnie.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Znam Lou. Znam go przez połowę swojego życia. On nie bawi się w związki.

\- Wcale nie chcę się z nim wiązać - prycha Harry.

\- Ujmę to tak; on nie jest osobą, która się zobowiązuje. Lubi flirtować z ludźmi i sprawiać, że czują się ważni, mimo że to nic dla niego nie znaczy.

\- Więc po prostu chodzi i całuje ludzi, kiedy tylko chce?

Zayn kiwa głową. - Tak. Louis jest typem osoby, która lubi się bawić beż żadnych konsekwencji.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? Myślisz, że tylko dlatego, że jestem osiemnastolatkiem zakocham się w nim po jednym pocałunku?

\- Nie. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś miał wobec niego jakieś oczekiwania.

\- Nie mam.

\- No to w porządku, cieszę się, że to ustaliliśmy. Lepiej wrócę do pracy.

Harry czeka, aż wyjdzie i zamknie za sobą drzwi, zanim kontynuuje swoje zakupy. Stara się za dużo nie myśleć o tym, co powiedział mu Zayn i udaje mu się.

Przez większość czasu.

***

Dla Harry'ego wszystko toczy się tak jak zwykle, aż do środy; Louis odbiera go każdego ranka i zawozi ich do kompleksu treningowego, flirtuje z nim (przynajmniej tak uważa, kiedy Louis pochyla się przed nim, by zawiązać buta i otacza szyjkę butelki ustami tak, jakby komuś obciągał) podczas treningu, a potem zawozi go z powrotem do domu. 

\- Moja rodzina przyjeżdża jutro do Manchesteru - mówi Louis, kiedy zatrzymuje się pod domem Harry'ego.

Kiedy Louis go odwozi, zazwyczaj się żegnają, więc Harry odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć i czeka, aż Louis będzie kontynuował. 

\- I muszę zająć się bliźniakami, kiedy dziewczyny i Dan pójdą na zakupy.

\- W jaki sposób dotyczy to mnie? - pyta zdezorientowany Harry.

\- Wspominałeś, że lubisz dzieci, prawda?

\- Tak, opiekowałem się dzieckiem moich sąsiadów.

\- Co byś powiedział na to, że zapłaciłbym ci za opiekowanie się nimi jutro i pojutrze?

\- Naprawdę chcesz zapłacić komuś, żeby zajął się twoim rodzeństwem, którego nie widziałeś przez długi czas, podczas gdy ty będziesz robił Bóg wie co?

\- Czekaj, nie nie nie. Też tam będę, ale wątpię, żebym poradził sobie z dwoma półtora latkami na własną rękę.

\- Och, myślę, że sobie poradzisz.

\- Więc nie chcesz dwudziestu funtów na godzinę za zajęcie się dwoma małymi, słodkimi dziećmi?

\- Nie, ale... poczekaj, dwadzieścia funtów na godzinę? Ile kłopotów sprawiają te dzieci?

Louis uśmiecha się. - Zdziwiłbyś się. Więc jak?

\- Potrzebuję więcej szczegółów.

\- Przyjadą jutro około południa, a ja będę odpowiedzialny za bliźniaki po naszym obiedzie, więc od trzeciej do dziesiątej, aż wrócą z centrum handlowego.

\- Jesteś w stanie zapłacić mi sto funtów za zajęcie się dwójką małych dzieci, kiedy ty też tam będziesz?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, dotykając palcami kciuka przez obwód kierownicy. - Zbierasz na samochód, prawda?

\- Zgadza się.

\- I ile już masz?

Harry spuszcza głowę, zawstydzony. - Czterdzieści funtów.

Louis już ma coś powiedzieć, ale nagle ktoś puka w szybę, co zaskakuje ich oboje. Zayn gapi się na nich, więc Harry mówi Louisowi, że zobaczą się jutro i wychodzi, żeby zrobić miejsce Zaynowi.

\- W końcu zdecydowałam, co chcę zrobić na moje urodziny w sobotę - mówi Barbara późno w nocy tego samego dnia, kiedy Niall, ona i Harry prowadzą wideo rozmowę na Skype. 

\- Co? - pyta Niall, ale jest to stłumione, ponieważ obecnie je Ramen* i wkłada sobie do ust porcję makaronu.

\- Myślałam o tym, żeby zaprosić kilku znajomych do klubu i postawić coś każdemu.

\- Na pewno chcesz zapłacić za drinki dla każdego w klubie? - pyta Harry z niedowierzaniem, kiedy patrzy na siebie na ekranie. 

\- Mama powiedziała, że zapłaci za wszystko, ponieważ dostałam się na studia.

\- No ja nie narzekam - śmieje się Niall i ociera twarz.

\- Więc kogo planujesz zaprosić? 

\- Nie więcej niż dziesięć osób. Was oczywiście. Potem Kylie, Taylor i Jade. Myślałam też o Liamie i Sophii? 

\- Liamie i Sophii? - pyta zaskoczony Harry. 

\- Tak. Okazało się, że pracuje w Top Shop naprzeciwko mnie i dogadujemy się bardzo dobrze. Może jeszcze Zayna? 

\- Masz w ogóle jego numer? 

\- Mam - mówi, jakby to było oczywiste. - Jest jeszcze ten facet, z którym widuje się Kylie, Josh. I może Louis? Jeśli chcesz. 

\- Chcesz zaprosić Louisa? - pyta Harry z niedowierzaniem.

\- O tak, zaproś go! - woła Niall.

\- Więc chcesz, żebym go zaprosiła czy nie? 

\- Mam go zapytać? 

\- Tak. Albo Niall może po prostu do niego napisać.

\- Jakim cudem masz jego telefon? Co się dzieje? 

Niall macha lekceważąco ręką.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Napiszę do niego teraz. 

\- Czekaj, nie... 

Niall zatrzymuje się i patrzy znad swojego telefonu. - Co? 

\- Nie mów mu, że chodzi o mnie. Powiedz, że Barbara chce, żeby przyszedł. 

\- Okej - śmieje się Niall i stuka coś na swoim telefonie.

Dwie minuty później rozbrzmiewa telefon, informując o nowej wiadomości i patrzy w dół. - Napisał: jasne stary.

\- Świetnie! Jutro zadzwonię do klubu i zrobię rezerwację na dziesięć osób. 

\- To będzie w sobotę, czy w niedziele? 

\- W sobotę, bo oboje idziemy rano do pracy - mówi do Harry'ego. - Właściwie to zadzwonię do nich teraz.

Słuchają jak robi rezerwację na swoje nazwisko, zanim wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzają, że powinni iść spać.

***

Następnego dnia Louis zawozi ich oboje do swojego domu, aby poczekać na przyjazd jego rodziny. Nie wie, dlaczego czuje się zdenerwowany. W końcu to nie tak, że spotyka rodziców swojego chłopaka czy coś w tym stylu, więc nie ma powodu, by czuć, że powinien zrobić na nich dobre wrażenie. Mimo to, ma na sobie koszulę zapinaną na guziki i swoje dżinsowe spodnie, których nigdy nie wyciąga z szafy, chyba że musi podjąć drastyczne kroki. Rano nie był pewien, czy będą jeszcze na niego dobre, ponieważ nie ubierał ich od kilku miesięcy, gdy jakoś wszystkie jego czarne rurki znalazły się w praniu. Harry sądzi, że ubranie koszuli do pracy nie było dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ teraz jest cały spocony.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - pyta Louis, po tym jak szybko zerka w jego stronę w trakcie jazdy.

\- Tak, tylko... tu jest naprawdę gorąco.

Harry ciągnie kołnierz i otwiera okno.

\- Kto ci kazał ubrać koszulę na dzisiejszy trening?

\- Chciałem tylko... dobrze wyglądać. Profesjonalnie.

\- Dla kogo?

\- Uh... twojej rodziny? Tak myślę.

\- Dlaczego? - śmieje się Louis, kręcąc głową. 

\- Mam zająć się dzisiaj bliźniakami, więc chcę zrobić dobre wrażenie.

\- Jaaaasne.

Louis parkuje samochód w swoim garażu kilka minut później i w momencie wejścia do domu stwierdza, że postradał zmysły.

\- Okej, muszę się przebrać. Dłużej tego nie zniosę.

\- Nie masz ze sobą żadnych ubrań na przebranie.

\- Masz może jakąś... dużą koszulkę? Albo cokolwiek.

Louis wywraca oczami. - Uważasz, że moje codzienne ubrania nie będą na ciebie dobre?

\- Mamy inny rozmiar, Louis - mówi Harry, kiedy wychodzi za nim po schodach.

\- Nie prawda. Jaki nosisz rozmiar koszulek?

\- L.

\- To niemożliwe. Jesteś chudy.

\- Tak, ale jestem wysoki i czasami rozmiar M na mnie nie pasuje.

\- Poradzisz sobie - mamrocze Louis i otwiera drzwi, które prowadzą do jego garderoby.

Wygląda na to, że w końcu wszystko posprzątał i poukładał, ponieważ szafa jest zorganizowana i naprawdę czysta.

\- Zrobiłeś to sam? - pyta Harry, kiedy Louis podchodzi do półki z koszulkami i przegląda je.

\- Nie. Sophia pomogła mi zorganizować szafę dwa dni temu, ale reszta domu to tylko moja zasługa. I twoja. 

Louis wybiera zwykłą białą koszulkę i podaje ją Harry'emu.

\- Gdzie powinienem się um, przebrać?

\- Po prostu zdejmij koszulę, Haroldzie.

Harry robi minę, ale i tak go słucha. Kiedy wkłada koszulkę Louisa przez głowę, naprawdę nie jest zaskoczony, że nie pasuje. 

\- Jest za mała.

\- Co masz na myśli? Pasuje idealnie.

\- Louis. Moje sutki proszą o powietrze i nie mogę oddychać. Poza tym, widać mój pępek.

Harry odwraca się, by spojrzeć w lustro. - Wyglądam kurwa śmiesznie.

\- Och, przestań dramatyzować.

\- Zaraz się uduszę. Jaki to rozmiar?

\- To nie ma znaczenia - mówi Louis, ale Harry i tak ściąga koszulkę, by spojrzeć na rozmiar. 

\- Czy to... o mój Boże, to rozmiar S.

\- Możesz mi to po prostu dać?

Harry śmieje się, kiedy Louis odkłada koszulkę i wyciąga inną. 

\- To S? Czy XS?- Harry śmieje się głośno.

\- Pieprz się.

\- Tylko żartuję, nie bierz tego zbyt poważnie.

Harry wkłada czarną koszulkę z firmy Vans, a potem odwraca się do lustra.

\- Ta jest lepsza. To największa jaką masz?

\- Tak jakby. Musiałem kupić ten rozmiar przez moje mięśnie na klatce piersiowej i bicepsy.

Harry prycha. - No jasne.

Dzwonek do drzwi rozbrzmiewa w tym samym czasie, kiedy Harry potrząsa swoimi włosami i układa je na bok.

\- Cholera, już są. Która godzina?

Harry sprawdza godzinę na swoim telefonie. - W pół do pierwszej.

\- Mamy obiad o drugiej.

\- Co... poważnie? Co mam robić, gdy ty będziesz na obiedzie ze swoją rodziną?

\- Co masz na myśli? Możesz iść z nami, nie gryzą. Chociaż... możliwe, że Ernest gryzie.

Harry przeczesuje ręką włosy. - Nie pisałem się na to. Nie sądzę, że powinienem wziąć udział w rodzinnym obiedzie.

\- W porządku - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Poczekasz tutaj na mnie? To nie potrwa długo. Maksymalnie półtorej godziny.

\- Zaczekam.

Louis kiwa głową i szybko przebiera się w parę dżinsów i koszulkę z zespołem, zanim patrzy na siebie w lustrze, by poprawić włosy. Potem perfumuje się sporą ilością wody   
kolońskiej, co sprawia, że Harry zaczyna kaszleć.

\- Dobra, to ja spadam. Obiecaj nie węszyć w mojej szufladzie z bielizną! - jest ostatnią rzeczą jaką mówi Louis, zanim wychodzi za drzwi i schodzi na dół po schodach.

Kiedy Louisa nie ma, Harry zajmuje się sprzątaniem. Myje pustą miskę po płatkach śniadaniowych, która była zostawiona rano na stoliku w salonie; robi pranie, a następnie wyciąga przepełniony worek na śmieci spod zlewozmywaka. 

Harry sprawdza godzinę, po tym jak zrobił wszystko, by zająć się sobą i w końcu siada na kanapie, ponieważ minęło dopiero czterdzieści minut.

Włącza telewizor i pojawia się Nickelodeon. Nie jest zaskoczony tak jak powinien być, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis oglądał to dzisiaj rano.

W trakcie przerwy reklamowej, loguje się na Tumblra, by zreblogować kilka postów i dać znać swoim 600 obserwatorom (którzy pewnie mają to gdzieś), że jeszcze żyje. Zatrzymuje się, kiedy widzi zestaw czterech zdjęć z 9/07. Są to zdjęcia zrobione przez paparazzi i wstawione przez fuckyeahtomlinson na których jest Louis ze swoją rodziną podczas obiadu na ekskluzywnym tarasie.

Lajkuje post i przechodzi dalej, ale ciekawość jest silniejsza od niego, więc wraca do zdjęć, aby przyjrzeć im się z bliska. Louis siedzi między kimś, kto według Harry'ego jest jego matką i ojczymem, śmiejąc się z czegoś, co właśnie powiedziała jedna z jego sióstr. Są to zdjęcia z tego samego momentu pod tym samym kątem, więc Harry w końcu przechodzi dalej. 

Louis wraca do domu godzinę później, niosąc dwójkę dzieci na obu rękach. Chłopiec ciągnie jego włosy, a dziewczynka śmieje się z tego, co dla Harry'ego jest idealnym widokiem. 

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - pyta Harry i podchodzi, zadowolony, że nie musi już dłużej siedzieć na kanapie. 

\- Tak. Możesz wziąć Ernesta, proszę? Zabija moje włosy.

Harry kiwa głową i zabiera chłopca z ramienia Louisa, trzymając go na piersi z jedną ręką pod jego pupą. 

\- Co chcecie dzisiaj robić? - pyta Louis, kiedy kładą bliźniaków w salonie.

\- Lody! - krzyczy Doris i trzyma się jego nogi.

\- Ernie?

Harry uśmiecha się na to zdrobnienie.

\- Lody!

\- Wasza mama powiedziała mi, że mam nie dawać wam lodów - mówi Louis, wychodząc z pokoju.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - woła za nim Harry.

\- Ubrać z powrotem buty. Zabieramy ich na mrożony jogurt.

\- Ale powiedziałeś...

\- To nie są lody, prawda? - Louis uśmiecha się ironicznie. - No dalej, ja stawiam.

Harry wzdycha i podnosi Doris, a następnie bierze Erniego za rękę, wychodząc za Louisem z domu. Kończy na tylnym siedzeniu z bliźniakami, ponieważ Louis nie posiada żadnym   
fotelików samochodowych dla dzieci. 

\- Miałem kupić dla nich foteliki, ale potem przypomniałem sobie, że będą tutaj tylko przez dwa dni, zanim polecą do Paryża.

\- Jak to możliwe, że wybierają się do Paryża?

\- Jeszcze nie sprzedałem swojego domu, a dokumenty nadal są przetwarzane, więc pomyślałem, że byłoby miło wysłać ich do Francji, ponieważ nigdy tam nie byli.

\- To ładnie z twojej strony - uśmiecha się Harry, kiedy odciąga rękę Erniego od klamki. 

\- Tak. Jestem idealnym synem.

FroYo znajduje się trzy minuty jazdy samochodem od domu i jak tylko Louis parkuje po drugiej stronie ulicy, bliźniacy już są chętni do wyjścia.

\- Widziałem kilka waszych zdjęć z dzisiejszego obiadu - Harry mówi do Louisa, kiedy stoją w kolejce. Doris polubiła już Harry'ego (nawet bardziej niż lubi Louisa) i teraz trzyma   
się kurczowo jego małego palca.

\- Na Tumblrze?

\- Tak.

\- Może też powinienem założyć, żeby zobaczyć co ludzie o mnie piszą.

\- Ci, których obserwuję mówią o twoich kostkach i tyłku - mówi mu Harry i w końcu bierze Doris na ręce.

\- Jesteś jednym z nich?

\- Nie - Harry marszczy brwi. - Cóż, nie do końca mówią o tych częściach twojego ciała, w większości robią posty uznania.

\- Musisz mi pokazać jak usiądziemy.

Kiedy w końcu przychodzi ich kolej na zamówienie, Louis bierze kubek jogurtu z każdą polewą, co nie dziwi Harry'ego nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Dzień oszustw - mówi mu Louis, kiedy siadają. 

Harry zamówił kubek jogurtu z kawałkami truskawek, a bliźniaki dostały po jogurcie z kolorową posypką.

\- Co to?

\- Mamy ścisłą dietę, którą musimy przestrzegać w trakcie sezonu i nie wolno nam jeść fast foodów, czy czegokolwiek innego, co nie jest na naszej liście odżywiania, ale możemy   
mieć jeden dzień, kiedy wolno nam jeść te wszystkie rzeczy.

\- I dzisiaj jest ten dzień?

\- Na to wygląda. Prawdopodobnie zatrzymamy się w McDonaldzie, jak wieczorem będę zawoził cię do domu.

Harry kiwa głową, a Doris wspina się na jego kolana, kontynuując jedzenie.

\- No to pokaż mi te posty uznania, czy cokolwiek to jest.

\- Dobra.

Harry wyciąga telefon i naciska na ikonę Tumblra, zanim wpisuje 'louis Tomlinson posty uznania' w pasku wyszukiwania.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która się pojawia to 'Bicepsy Louisa Tomlinsona - masterpost' i Harry kładzie telefon na stole tak, by Louis też mógł to zobaczyć. 

\- To jest jak filmy...

\- Gify. To się nazywa gifami.

\- Okej. Więc to są gify zrobione z wywiadów, meczów i zza kulis, chwalące moje bicepsy? - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Tak.

\- Możesz udostępnić ten post? Czy jakkolwiek to działa na tej stronie, żeby twoi znajomi mogli to zobaczyć?

\- Mamy obserwatorów, trzeba to zreblogować, wtedy pojawi się na stronie głównej i blogu.

\- To zrebloguj to. I polub.

Harry przewija nieco w dół, aż widzi przycisk 'rebloguj' i jego policzki zaczynają się rumienić, kiedy widzi, że już to zreblogował, a nawet polubił.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Ponieważ już to zrobiłem.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego złośliwie. - Założysz mi bloga?

\- Po co?

\- A dlaczego ty go masz?

Harry wyciąga rękę po telefon Louisa, a następie pobiera aplikację Tumblra.

\- Okej, więc najpierw musisz podać swój e-mail i hasło - mówi, podając telefon z powrotem Louisowi.

Kiedy Louis wpisuje dane, Harry zajmuje się wytarciem twarzy Doris, której jakimś cudem udało się ubrudzić jogurtem nawet włosy.

\- Dobra, zrobione.

\- Okej. Teraz pomyśl nad nazwą.

\- Louistomlinson.

\- Nie działa.

\- Co to znaczy, że nie działa?

\- Chodzi mi o to, że ktoś już zajął tą nazwę użytkownika.

\- Ugh, niech będzie. Spróbuj louiswtomlinson.

\- Też zajęte.

Louis wzdycha. - Lwtomlinson?

\- W porządku.

\- Nareszcie - uśmiecha się. 

\- Teraz musisz znaleźć swoje zainteresowania i zaobserwować pięć blogów. Co lubisz?

\- Lubię pizzę. I piłkę nożną.

\- Okej? - mówi zdezorientowany Harry i naciska 'obserwuj' przy kilku przypadkowych blogach ze zdjęciami. 

\- Och, i zaobserwuj też twojego.

\- Chyba nie chcesz żebym...

\- Tak, chcę.

\- Nie wstawiam nic interesującego...

\- Po prostu zaobserwuj twojego cholernego bloga.

\- Lou powiedział złe słowo! - woła Doris, wskazując na Louisa swoją łyżeczką. 

\- Cholera nie jest złym słowem. Kurwa to złe słowo.

\- Louis! - mówi Harry, zasłaniając jej uszy. 

\- Co? Prędzej czy później i tak nauczą się tych słów.

\- Będziesz najgorszym rodzicem na świecie.

\- Dzieci mnie kochają - protestuje Louis i zabiera swój telefon z ręki Harry'ego. 

\- Tylko dlatego, że czasami zachowujesz się jak trzylatek.

\- Powiedział osiemnastoletni duży chłopiec.

\- Ejjjj.

\- Wiesz, że wyglądasz jak żaba, kiedy tak mówisz?

\- Ej, nie - Harry wydyma wargi, grzebiąc łyżeczką w jogurcie.

\- Nie zaczynaj. Wiesz co się dzieje, kiedy zaczynasz wydymać wargi. 

\- Co? - pyta Harry, a jego serce przyspiesza.

\- Nie każ mi pokazywać w obecności dzieci.

Harry uśmiecha się do swojego jogurtu i nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ Doris odwraca się i wkłada swoje lepkie palce w jego włosy.

***

Bliźniaki zasypiają na Harrym dziesięć minut po ósmej, więc ma problem z przywitaniem się z rodziną Louisa ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, kiedy ruchliwie przekraczają próg domu później tego wieczoru. Ich drzemka zostaje przerwana, kiedy ktoś krzyczy na kogoś innego, potem jest małe zamieszanie i ludzie kłócą się, a kobieta wchodzi do salonu.

\- Och, spójrzcie na nich! - tryska mama Louisa, kiedy ich widzi, oglądających PRZYJACIÓŁ.

Louis wstaje z kanapy, aby pomóc im z zakupami.

\- Kto to jest? - pyta starsza siostra z blond włosami i nieskazitelnym makijażem, kiedy jej oczy wędrują na kanapę i Harry'ego.

\- Jestem Harry. Uh... przyjaciel Louisa.

\- Przyjaciel? - pyta, krzyżując ręce na piersi i podchodząc bliżej. - Tylko przyjaciel?

\- Lottie! - słyszą głos Louisa dochodzący z korytarza. 

\- Przy okazji, jestem Lottie.

Harry wyciąga rękę, by uścisnąć jej dłoń z uśmiechem.

\- Jestem Jay, mama Louisa. Pozwól, że odciągniemy tych dwoje od twoich włosów - jego mama uśmiecha się i pochyla, by wziąć Doris na ręce. 

Lottie bierze Erniego z piersi Harry'ego, więc może w końcu wstać i się rozprostować.

\- Wychodzicie? - pyta ich, kiedy widzi otwarte drzwi i inną dwójkę blond bliźniaków zaraz za wysoką brunetką.

\- Śpimy w hotelu, aż do jutra, ponieważ Louis nie ma tutaj wystarczająco dużo miejsca - wyjaśnia Jay, zanim wychodzi z domu. Harry opiera się o framugę, kiedy przygląda się,   
jak wchodzą do dwóch taksówek i zastanawia się, czy to było niegrzeczne z jego strony, że nie przedstawił się każdemu.

Kiedy taksówki wreszcie skręcają za róg, Louis wydycha powietrze i odwraca się do niego z rękami na biodrach.

\- Jezu. Są nieznośni.

\- Bardziej niż nieznośni. Masz dużą rodzinę. Siedmioro dzieci, wow.

\- Cały ten chaos sprawił, że jestem głodny. Chodź, zawiozę cię do domu i zatrzymamy się na jedzenie.

Harry kiwa głową i wchodzi do środka, by założyć buty.

Jest za dziesięć dziewiąta, kiedy zatrzymują się przy McDrive i zamawiają dwa cheeseburgery, jednego hamburgera, dwie duże porcje frytek i dwie duże cole.  
Louis parkuje naprzeciwko McDonalda i jedzą w samochodzie z opuszczonymi szybami, ponieważ jest naprawdę gorąco i Louis twierdzi, że nie chce, aby jego skórzane fotele przesiąkły zapachem śmieciowego jedzenia. To nie ma tak naprawdę sensu, ponieważ palił w samochodzie za każdym razem, kiedy był tam z Harrym.

\- Więc o co tak naprawdę chodzi z sobotą i twoimi przyjaciółmi? Nie za bardzo zrozumiałem, kiedy Niall mnie zapytał.

\- Och. Barbara kończy dziewiętnaście lat w niedzielę i chce zaprosić kilku przyjaciół do klubu. 

\- Uważa mnie za przyjaciela? - pyta Louis z ustami pełnymi frytek.

\- No, tak. To znaczy, ja uważam cię za przyjaciela, więc ona też. Poza tym bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z Sophią...

\- W porządku. Pewnie potrzebujecie przyzwoitki - dokucza Louis. 

\- Ejjj. Jesteśmy dorośli.

\- Och, w sumie to chodzi mi tylko o ciebie. Pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnim razem wyszliśmy do baru i cholernie się upiłeś?

Harry odwraca wzrok od twarzy Louisa. - Tak.

\- Nie chcę, by to znowu się wydarzyło. Kac jest do bani.

Harry wypija resztę swojej coli, a następnie gniecie swoje śmieci w kulkę, zanim stara się trafić do kosza na zewnątrz samochodu.

\- Gol - Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy śmieci trafiają do kosza. - Teraz zrób moje.

\- Że… co?

\- Powiedziałem, wyrzuć moje śmieci. Nie zrób mi - Louis prycha i wręcza Harry'emu swoją papierową torbę. 

Tym razem Harry także trafia do kosza i po małej przerwie na papierosa w samochodzie, Louis w końcu postanawia odwieźć go do domu, ponieważ 'prawdopodobnie minęła już dobranocka i pora na sen Harry'ego' - jak to ujął.

\- Jeśli powiesz jeszcze jeden żart na temat mojego wieku, nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę, przysięgam - Harry przyłapuje się na mówieniu, kiedy tylko żart opuszcza usta Louisa.

\- Przepraszam, że jestem dupkiem. Po prostu zachowuję się tak przy ludziach, z którymi czuję się komfortowo. Jeśli mnie nie znasz, jestem naprawdę miłym facetem. 

\- Jakimś dziwnym sposobem to, co właśnie powiedziałeś ma sens.

\- Oczywiście, że ma Haroldzie.

Harry przewraca oczami i wygląda przez okno, kiedy Louis skręca w jego ulicę. Zatrzymuje samochód tak, jak zawsze przed jego bramą i jak prawdziwy dżentelmen czeka, aż Harry wejdzie do domu, zanim odjeżdża.

***

\- Mamy w ogóle rezerwację? - pyta Harry dwa dni później, kiedy czekają w kolejce, by dostać się do Tiger Tiger, jednego z ich ulubionych klubów. To był pierwszy klub, do którego Harry się dostał, kiedy miał szesnaście lat, a także pierwszy w którym się upił. Raczej zna większość osób w środku z innych szkół. 

Rzeczywiście, zostaje rozpoznany przez jakieś piętnaście osób w kolejce, którzy są z jego rocznika. 

\- Tak, przecież zrobiła rezerwację dwa dni temu. Jezu, to jakby cała szkoła tutaj była - mówi Niall, stając na palcach i rozgląda się dookoła. 

Teraz, kiedy Barbara jest ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, a Liam, Zayn i Sophia jeszcze nie przyjechali, Niall poświęca więcej uwagi Harry'emu niż zwykle.  
Jade, jedna z przyjaciółek Barbary - a także dziewczyna, z którą Harry czasami rozmawia na imprezach - przygląda mu się natarczywie, więc stara się za bardzo nie patrzeć w tamtym kierunku. Są jeszcze dwie grupy przed nimi, zanim w końcu będzie ich kolej, więc Harry wyciąga telefon i pisze do Louisa.

Harry: gdzie j? wchodzimy za 5 min 

Odpowiedź przychodzi tylko kilka minut później.

Louis: w taksówce. Bd za 3 :) 

Zaskakująco, Louis dotrzymał słowa, ponieważ taksówka zatrzymuje tuż obok ich grupy i Liam, Zayn, Sophia oraz Louis wychodzą z niej.

Harry widzi kilka dziewczyn za nimi, które już zaczynają szeptać do siebie i patrzą na Louisa, prawdopodobnie rozpoznając go, ale on nie zwraca na nie uwagi. Zamiast na nich,   
skupia się na niewiarygodnym wyglądzie Louisa tego wieczoru; ma na sobie zwykłą białą koszulkę, czarne obcisłe spodnie i parę czarnych Vansów, nie wspominając już o jego włosach ułożonych na prawą stronę. 

Ma opadające oczy, co oznacza, że albo jest już senny, albo palił jointa przed przyjazdem tutaj. Sądząc po sposobie, w jaki Zayn śmieje się w jego szyję, druga opcja wydaje się bardziej trafna.

Kiedy czekają w kolejce, Harry wybiera kilka zdjęć z Barbarą, by zrobić z nich ładny kolaż, który będzie mógł opublikować o dwunastej w nocy z okazji jej urodzin.

\- Rezerwacja na nazwisko Palvin na dziesięć osób?

\- Barbara? - pyta ochroniarz, sprawdzając listę.

\- Tak. Od jedenastej do czwartej rano.

\- W porządku, pokażcie mi jakieś wasze dowody osobiste.

Najwyraźniej mężczyzna chciał tylko dokument od rocznika Harry'ego, nie od Liama, Sophii i Zayna. 

\- Och, Pan Tomlinson. Co za przyjemność pana poznać - mówi, kiedy Louis chce przejść obok niego.

\- Cześć - Louis uśmiecha się i potrząsa jego dłonią. Mężczyzna pyta także o autograf na górze listy, a kiedy kończą, życzy im udanej nocy.

\- Jezu, jesteś jak gwiazda - Harry kręci głową, kiedy wchodzą do środka. 

\- Zazdrosny? - krzyczy Louis, ponieważ muzyka jest za głośna, a oświetlenie za słabe.

\- Nie, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Co jeśli za bardzo się upijesz i zrobisz coś, czego będziesz żałował, a jutro będzie to we wszystkich wiadomościach?

\- Nie jestem celebrytą z listy A. Może C. Dajmy temu jakiś tydzień.

Harry przewraca oczami i robi co w jego mocy, by nie zgubić Liama w tłumie. Znajdują w końcu swoją lożę w kącie sali i siada pomiędzy Louisem a Niallem, naprzeciwko Jade. Jak miło.

\- Jeśli mamy rezerwację, musimy zamówić przynajmniej butelkę, więc co chcecie? - krzyczy Barbara, otwierając menu.

\- Wódkę i RedBulla! - woła Niall, a Louis się z nim zgadza.

\- Rum i colę? - sugeruje Harry, ponieważ jest to łagodniejsze, a on naprawdę nie chce znowu się tak szybko upić.

\- Tak, to będzie dobre na początek. Potem możemy zamówić wódkę - Barbara kiwa głową i zamyka menu, kiedy kelnerka podchodzi do nich, aby zapytać czego się napiją.

Kiedy dostają dwie butelki w dwóch różnych wiaderkach wypełnionych lodem oraz puszki coli, dzielą się po równo, a potem podają szklanki wokół stołu. 

Niall i Louis są pierwszymi, którzy wypijają swoje drinki w rekordowym czasie, podczas gdy Harry nie napił się nawet dwóch łyków

\- Dziecięce kroczki? - pyta Louis do jego ucha kilka minut później, kiedy trzy czwarte szklanki Harry'ego nadal jest wypełnione.

Harry odwraca głowę, by też móc odpowiedzieć Louisowi do ucha. Okazuje się to być nieco trudniejsze niż początkowo mu się wydawało, ponieważ Louis pachnie absolutnie niesamowicie. - Znowu dowcipy na temat mojego wieku? 

\- Przysięgam na Boga, że nawet o tym nie pomyślałem!

Harry potrząsa głową i Louis żartobliwie zderza ze sobą ich ramiona, aby pokazać mu, że tylko żartował.

Pół godziny później, kiedy w końcu wybija dwunasta, głośno (i pijacko) śpiewają Barbarze wszystkiego najlepszego, a następnie Harry wstawia zdjęcie, po tym jak całuje ją w policzek. 

harrystyles: wszystko najlepszego z okazji 19 urodzin @brbrplvn !!! 

Czuje, że powinien zamówić sobie drinka, ponieważ rum przyszedł i odszedł, a kiedy już ma zamiar odwrócić się w stronę baru, czuje rękę na swoim ramieniu.

Harry odwraca głowę i obniża się tak, żeby Louis mógł coś powiedzieć.

\- Chcesz wyjść ze mną na zewnątrz na papierosa?

Przyłapuje się na kiwaniu głową, zanim pochyla się do ucha Louisa. - Tylko najpierw chcę wziąć kolejnego drinka!

\- Spoko, zaczekam na schodach!

Harry znowu kiwa głową, a potem idzie do baru. Dzisiejszy barman jest naprawdę dobrze wyglądającym facetem (Harry nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, bo inaczej na pewno by go zapamiętał), więc decyduje się na bycie dodatkowo zalotnym, ponieważ teraz może sobie na to pozwolić. 

Uśmiecha się do faceta - Lucasa, jak mówi jego plakietka - i prosi o mojito. 

\- Co? - krzyczy Lucas, przybliżając się.

\- Mojito!

Lucas kiwa głową i odsuwa się z flirciarskim uśmiechem (Harry zakłada, że to jest właśnie to), gdy nagle czuje rękę na plecach, niebezpiecznie blisko jego tyłka. Odwraca głowę i dostrzega faceta około czterdziestki, który mierzy go od góry do dołu, oczywiście jest pijany albo na haju (może oba), sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy.

Harry uśmiecha się grzecznie i robi krok w tył, starając się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. 

\- Jak masz na imię? - pyta facet i Harry odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć w stronę schodów i upewnić się, że Louis wciąż tam jest. Próbuje go znaleźć, ale niewiele może zobaczyć z powodu złego oświetlenia i masy ludzi. 

Kiedy odwraca głowę, mojito stoi już przed nim i ciągle skwierczy, prawdopodobnie przez lód i miętę.

Harry nie wypija nawet dwóch łyków, ponieważ przerażający facet obok niego nagle pada na podłogę, a z jego wargi i nosa sączy się krew.

Kiedy Harry odwraca głowę, jest w szoku widząc Louisa, który pociera kłykcie z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy.

Przerażający facet szybko wstaje, ale Louis jest szybszy, kiedy krzyczy na niego głośniej niż Harry kiedykolwiek go słyszał. 

\- CO DO KURWY WSYPAŁEŚ DO JEGO DRINKA TY PIEPRZONY FRAJERZE!

***

*Ramen - japońskie danie składające się z rosołu, makaronu i innych składników w zależności od receptury.


	7. ten z niezręcznym spotkaniem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

Harry obserwuje Louisa, kiedy ten szykuje się do kolejnego uderzenia, a potem nagle czuje jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. Odwraca głowę, aby spojrzeć czy droga do wyjścia jest wolna. Kolejka ludzi czeka, aby wyjść i zapalić, więc wraca do aktualnej sytuacji.

Louis jest obecnie powstrzymywany przez ochroniarza, odciągany przez silne, wytatuowane ramiona, kiedy przerażający facet ściska swój nos. Krew sączy się między jego palcami i wygląda jakby kilka sekund dzieliło go od zemdlenia. Dokładnie tak w tym momencie czuje się Harry, prawdopodobnie przez to, co ten facet umieścił w jego drinku.

Idzie za ochroniarzem i Louisem na zewnątrz.

\- Wiem, że jesteś wielką sprawą Tomlinson, ale to nie daje ci prawa do pomiatania ludźmi - mówi ochroniarz, kiedy puszcza kołnierz Louisa.

\- Ten koleś dodał coś mojemu kumplowi do drinka, co miałem zrobić?

Ochroniarz odwraca się do Harry'ego, który teraz stoi oparty o ścianę klubu, starając się ukryć fakt, że jest bardzo zajęty i wcale nie znajduje się na skraju zwymiotowania.

\- Myślę, że dobrze postąpiłeś, więc spróbuję zrobić co w mojej mocy, żebyś nie dostał zakazu wstępu do klubu. Ale dzisiaj i tak nie możesz już wrócić.

Louis kiwa głową, a potem potrząsa ręką ochroniarza, jako formę podziękowania.

\- W porządku? - pyta Harry'ego, kiedy ochroniarz wraca do środka. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Jestem naprawdę pijany. Mam zawroty głowy.

\- Ile wypiłeś z tej szklanki?

\- Dwa łyki.

Louis przeklina pod nosem, a potem wyciąga swój telefon.

\- Zadzwonię do Liama i powiem mu, że wracamy do domu, żeby położyć cię do łóżka i przyłożyć coś na moje kostki.

Harry patrzy w dół na ręce Louisa i jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzi, że jego kłykcie krwawią i że skóra jest z nich zdrapana przez ciągłe uderzenia.

\- Boli?

\- Trochę, ale to nie jest w tym momencie problemem. Dlaczego nie uważałeś?

\- Sprawdzałem, czy nadal na mnie czekasz.

Louis przewraca oczami i przykłada telefon do ucha. Gdy Liam nie odbiera, wysyła mu wiadomość, zanim rozgląda się za taksówką.

\- Możemy po prostu... przejść się? Proszę.

\- Chcesz iść na nogach do domu? - pyta Louis. - To co najmniej dziesięć minut spacerem.

\- Tak, potrzebuję trochę świeżego powietrza.

\- Okej, chodźmy.

Louis wyciąga rękę, by chwycić tą Harry'ego i odciąga go od ściany, a potem puszcza (ku rozczarowaniu chłopaka).

Idą kilka minut w ciszy, aż do dużego parku przez który muszą przejść, by dostać się do dzielnicy Harry'ego. 

Louis zapala papierosa i zatrzymuje się, gdy Harry siada na ławce i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, jest okej. Kiedy te narkotyki powinny przestać działać?

\- Nie wiem, to nie tak, że ich wcześniej używałem.

Harry potrząsa głową i patrzy w górę tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że Louis się w niego wpatruje, gdy wypuszcza dym z ust.

\- Możesz to sprawdzić, czy coś?

\- Tak, poczekaj.

Louis wyciąga telefon i siada obok niego, gdy wpisuje w wyszukiwarce Google długość działania pigułki gwałtu. 

\- Tutaj jest napisane, że zwykle opuszcza organizm w mniej niż dwanaście godzin.

\- Świetnie. Zostało jedenaście - mamrocze Harry i nagle pochyla się do przodu, by zwymiotować na trawę przy swoich stopach.

Zostaje tak przez kilka sekund, a potem wyciera kąciki ust, zanim z powrotem się prostuje.

\- Jezu stary, to ohydne.

\- Potrzebuję gumy.

\- Po co? Wcale nie zamierzam cię teraz pocałować - mówi Louis.

Harry odwraca głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Nie powiedziałem nic o całowaniu. Chcę pozbyć się tego smaku z moich ust. Supermarket jest kilka przecznic od mojego domu, powinniśmy tam iść.

\- Dobra, wstawaj.

Wstają w tym samym czasie, zanim zaczynają ponownie iść, tym razem wolniej i Louis zaczyna mówić o gali charytatywnej, na którą Van Gaal chce, aby przyszła cała drużyna, ale nie zna żadnych szczegółów. 

Docierają do supermarketu pięć minut później i Louis kupuje paczkę gum oraz dwie paczki Marlboro. Tak szybko, jak wychodzą na zewnątrz, Harry bierze dwie gumy, a Louis zapala kolejnego papierosa.

Wszystkie światła w domu są zgaszone, gdy Harry otwiera bramę co oznacza, że jego ojciec albo gdzieś wyszedł albo poszedł już spać. Jest cicho, więc Harry idzie na zewnątrz, by zobaczyć co u Erniego i dać mu jedzenie, a potem wraca, aby przyłożyć lód na dłonie Louisa.

\- Apteczka jest w łazience na dole - mówi do mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej czuje się jak w domu, ponieważ ogląda teraz telewizję z nogami położonymi na stoliku do kawy.

Louis wstaje i ściąga kurtkę, zanim idzie za Harrym do łazienki. Siada na ladzie i krzyżuje kostki, czekając aż Harry wykona swoją pracę. 

Harry wyciąga butelkę wody utlenionej, kilka plastrów i płatki kosmetyczne.

\- Robiłeś to już wcześniej? - pyta Louis.

\- Kiedy byłem młodszy opiekowałem się dzieckiem, a dzieci pakują się w różnego rodzaju kłopoty. 

\- Harry Styles, profesjonalna niania.

Harry przewraca oczami i bierze prawą rękę Louisa, by umieścić ją pod wodą.

\- Cholera, to piecze! - narzeka Louis.

\- To tylko woda, wyluzuj.

\- To kurwa boli.

Harry zakręca wodę, a następnie wyciera krew wacikiem, zanim polewa jego kłykcie wodą utlenioną. Louis krzyczy i próbuje się wyszarpać, ale Harry trzyma jego rękę w mocnym uścisku. Potem dociska wacik do ran i przykleja do nich plastry.

Robi to samo z drugą ręką, a kiedy kończy, Louis czeka na niego, aż umyje zęby. Następnie idą na górę do jego pokoju, więc Harry będzie mógł się położyć.

Chłopak ściąga koszulkę, a następnie pozbywa się swoich butów. Odwraca się do Louisa, który nadal jest w pełni ubrany i stoi przy jego szafie, patrząc prosto na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. 

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? Zostać tutaj, czy iść do domu?

\- Gdzie mogę spać, jeśli zostanę na noc?

\- Możesz spać w łóżku, jest wystarczająco duże dla dwóch osób - odpowiada Harry, patrząc na swoje podwójne łóżko. 

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Cóż, nie będziemy nic robić, ponieważ źle się czuję, aby... no.

Louis kiwa głową i ściąga buty, zanim znika w łazience.

\- Mogę użyć twojej szczoteczki do zębów? - pyta z drugiego pomieszczenia, a Harry mamrocze 'tak', kiedy dostaje się do łóżka.

Kiedy Louis wraca, jedyne światło pochodzi z nocnej lampki, więc podchodzi do niej, aby ją wyłączyć, zanim wchodzi do łóżka. 

Harry odwraca się na swój lewy bok twarzą do niego i widzi, że Louis jest półnagi, gdy przegląda swój telefon.

\- Dziękuję - mówi do niego i Louis patrzy z dala od swojego telefonu.

\- Za co?

\- Odepchnięcie tego faceta. Bóg wie, co by się stało, gdybyś nie interweniował.

\- Już mi podziękowałeś. Zresztą jestem pewien, że każdy zrobiłby to samo - następuje krótka cisza, zanim Louis kontynuuje. - Następnym razem powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny. A dla pewności lepiej pić tylko z butelki.

\- Ale w butelkach serwują tylko piwo i napoje gazowane - mówi Harry, marszcząc nos. 

\- Więc możesz kupić butelkę wódki jak my dzisiaj, a nie zamawiać przy barze.

Harry wzdycha, ciągnąc kołdrę w dół do pasa, ponieważ w pokoju jest za gorąco. Louis z powrotem poświęca swoją uwagę przeglądaniu telefonu i zajmuje się na jakieś dziesięć minut, dopóki nie blokuje go i kładzie na stoliku. 

\- Co się stanie, jeśli twój tata zajrzy jutro do twojego pokoju i znajdzie mnie w twoim łóżku? Co sobie pomyśli? - pyta Louis, ale to oczywiste, że się uśmiecha. Harry może to stwierdzić po tonie jego głosu; nawet w ciemnościach. 

\- Mój tata nigdy nie wychodzi na drugie piętro, chyba że musi popracować w swoim biurze. Nie wchodzi do mojego pokoju.

Louis robi trochę szumu, obracając się na bok, więc teraz są naprzeciw siebie.

\- To musi być fajne.

\- Co?

\- Mieć prywatność. Kiedy byłem młodszy, ledwo dostawałem pięć minut prywatności na masturbację jakieś trzy razy w tygodniu. Cztery, jeśli miałem szczęście.

Harry prycha, kiedy Louis kontynuuje. - Dziewczyny były wszędzie, zawsze. A ja zabiłbym za dzień lub dwa spokoju.

\- Cóż... Ja nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ wtedy robisz się... samotny - Harry wypuszcza powietrze i nagle uświadamia sobie, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy mówi komuś o tym, jak naprawdę się czuje ze swoim ojcem i z tym, że zawsze jest sam. 

\- Co masz na myśli? Zayn i twoja gosposia są tutaj przez cały czas.

\- Tak, ale... Nie wiem. Po prostu czuję się samotny. Kiedy byłem w Cheshire miałem tam swoją siostrę.

\- Jeszcze raz, jak ma na imię?

\- Gemma. Teraz jest na ostatnim roku studiów.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Powinieneś iść spać.

Harry kiwa głową, czując się jak frajer, że podzielił się tym z Louisem, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że on nie zrozumie. Odwraca się na plecy i zamyka oczy, próbując zasnąć.

\- Harry?

\- Hm?

\- Po prostu... jeśli kiedyś będziesz chciał z kimś pogadać lub będziesz potrzebował towarzystwa, to jestem tutaj.

\- Dzięki.

Chociaż reakcja Harry'ego wydaje się zwyczajna, w środku wariuje. Wariuje ze względu na sposób w jaki poczuł się przez słowa Louisa. Nie tak jakby się zakochiwał, choć powoli zauroczenie się rozwija; słowa Louisa sprawiły, że poczuł się bezpiecznie. Po raz pierwszy od kilku lat.

I to jest naprawdę miłe uczucie. 

***

Harry budzi się z twarzą na poduszce i z zimną prawą stroną łóżka.

\- Louis? - woła tak szybko, jak wstaje i rozgląda się po pokoju. W nocy zapomnieli zaciągnąć rolety i teraz słońce jasno świeci w pokoju, dosłownie wszystko się roztapia. 

Harry wstaje z łóżka i idzie do łazienki, żeby umyć zęby i przebrać się w jakieś ubrania. Schodzi na dół z dwoma pustymi szklankami, by włożyć je do zlewu. 

Zamiera, kiedy przekracza próg kuchni, ponieważ jego ojciec i Louis siedzą przy stole i piją kawę, rozmawiając o Bóg wie o czym. Powiedzieć, że jest w szoku to za mało. 

\- Um... Dzień dobry? - mówi ostrożnie, kiedy podchodzi do zlewu. 

\- Dzień dobry, Harry - odpowiada jego ojciec, patrząc na niego. Louis nic nie mówi, ale posyła mu uspokajający uśmiech.

Harry nie jest do końca pewien co myśli sobie jego ojciec, ale wie, że dostanie reprymendę, kiedy tylko Louis wyjdzie. 

\- Kawy? - proponuje Stephanie, wchodząc do kuchni z tacą wypełnioną brudnymi naczyniami.

\- Um, tak. Dziękuję.

Harry siada na stołku obok Louisa, nie wiedząc co zrobić lub powiedzieć.

\- O czym rozmawialiście? - pyta, starając się grać niewinnego, jakby Louis Tomlinson wcale nie spędził tutaj nocy.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o gali charytatywnej, którą organizuje moja kancelaria. To dla dzieci chorych na raka i zarezerwowałem nam już stoliki. Mam zamiar wziąć ze sobą trzech przyjaciół, a ty masz miejsce dla pięciu, jeśli ktoś się na to pisze - rozpoczyna jego ojciec. - Louis i kilku moich klientów także zarezerwowało stoliki - dodaje. 

\- Prawdopodobnie wezmę Nialla i Barb... a potem znajdziemy jeszcze trzy osoby.

Louis sprawdza godzinę na swoim telefonie, a potem odkłada kubek z kawą. 

\- Niestety muszę już iść, ale miło było pana poznać, panie Styles - mówi, wstając od stołu i ściskając jego dłoń. 

Ojciec Harry'ego kiwa głową, a potem odprowadza Louisa do drzwi, podczas gdy Harry dalej siedzi, czekając na powrót niepokoju.

Jego ojciec wraca i siada na swoim miejscu. - No dobra. Co Louis Tomlinson robił w naszym domu o dziewiątej rano? Został na noc?

\- Tato, to nie jest to, na co wyglądało...

Jego ojciec unosi dłoń. - Posłuchaj. Nie obchodzi mnie, co z nim robisz. Ale nie chcę, żebyś posunął się za głęboko*, dosłownie.

\- Tato! - woła Harry, prawie upuszczając kubek.

\- Mówię poważnie. Louis jest o pięć lat starszy i wie co robi. Nie chcę, żeby cię wykorzystywał.

\- Dobra, przede wszystkim. Mam osiemnaście lat i mogę podejmować własne decyzje. Poza tym, nie wykorzystuje mnie, ponieważ nic się nie wydarzyło - Jeszcze.

\- Nie ważne. Chcę tylko, żebyś uważał. Upewnij się także, że Louis się o was nie dowie. 

\- Dlaczego?

\- Po prostu... nie musi wiedzieć, okej? Chyba, że to coś poważnego, ale mam nadzieję, że tak nie będzie. Louis nie chce, żeby jego zawodnicy rozpraszali się w trakcie sezonu.

Harry kiwa głową. - Tato, wyluzuj.

\- Jestem wyluzowany - mówi jego ojciec, kręcąc kubkiem, by zobaczyć, czy coś w nim zostało. - I martwię się. Proszę, nie zawiedź mnie - patrzy na zegarek, a potem wstaje. - Muszę już iść, mam spotkanie z klientem o jedenastej w Stockport. Wrócę wieczorem.

\- W porządku. Dzisiaj prawdopodobnie zostanę w domu.

\- Zrobisz to. Nie zapomnij, że mamy galę charytatywną.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, kiedy to jest?

\- Jutro wieczorem, więc piłkarze dostaną wolny wtorek.

\- Och, dobra.

\- Masz smoking, który jest na ciebie dobry czy zostawić ci pieniądze na nowy?

\- Chyba mam jeden z zakończenia szkoły, ale nie wiem czy będzie odpowiedni na ekstrawagancką galę.

Jego ojciec sprawdza portfel.

\- Przeleję ci jakieś pieniądze na kartę, więc będziesz mógł pójść do Arndale i kupić nowy, w porządku?

\- Okej.

\- Tu masz trochę pieniędzy na taksówkę - mówi i wręcza Harry'emu dwa banknoty.

\- Dzięki tato.

Jego ojciec się uśmiecha i wchodzi na górę, by się przebrać.

Harry czeka, aż wyjdzie, zanim idzie do swojego pokoju i przebiera się w jakieś porządne ubrania, a potem dzwoni po taksówkę. Zastanawia się, czy powinien powiedzieć Niallowi i Barbarze o tym, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj rano, ale postanawia to zrobić, ponieważ Barbara prawdopodobnie jest w pracy w H&M. Pisze do niej.

Harry: hej pracujesz dzisiaj?

Barbara: tak od 11 do 17. A co?

Harry: muszę kupić nowy smoking na jutro. Wyjaśnię, jak przyjadę.

Barbara: okej przychoooodź już się nudzę, a nawet jeszcze nie zaczęłam.

Przyjeżdża do Burton o dwunastej, a o dwunastej trzydzieści ma już wszystko załatwione, więc wchodzi do H&M kilka minut później. Barbara jest przy kasie; żuje gumę i wygląda na znudzoną, ponieważ sklep jest prawie pusty ze względu na wyprzedaż w Top Shop po drugiej stronie.

Całuje oba jego policzki i mówi, żeby usiadł obok niej.

\- O czym chcesz porozmawiać?

\- Przede wszystkim, ty i Niall musicie iść ze mną na tą galę charytatywną, którą jutro organizuje firma mojego ojca.

\- Ooch, luksusowo. W końcu będę miała okazję, żeby włożyć tą sukienkę, którą kupiłam na szkolny bal i ostatecznie jej nie założyłam - mówi, bardziej do siebie.

\- A wiesz, jak się o tym dowiedziałem?

Unosi brwi, pytająco.

\- Mój ojciec powiedział mi dzisiaj rano. Po tym jak powiedział Louisowi. Kiedy pili kawę w mojej kuchni.

\- Czekaj, co? Uprawiałeś seks z Louisem, a potem on pił kawę z twoim ojcem? - pyta, śmiejąc się.

\- Barbara proszę. Nic z nim wczoraj nie zrobiłem. Mam pewne standardy.

Prycha. - Jasne kurwa. Nie masz nic, nawet szacunku do siebie, kiedy chodzi o Louisa.

\- Ejjjj.

\- Mówiąc o ostatniej nocy, co się dokładnie stało? Byłam zbyt pijana i zdezorientowana.

\- Ten koleś wrzucił mi do drinka pigułkę gwałtu i Louis go pobił, więc facet z ochrony wyprowadził nas z klubu i skończyliśmy idąc do mojego domu, by opatrzyć mu ręce i pójść spać.

\- I nic nie zrobiliście - stwierdza, co wychodzi bardziej jak pytanie.

Harry kręci głową.

\- Nawet się nie przytulaliście?

\- Nie.

\- Jestem zawiedziona.

\- Dlaczego ty miałabyś być zawiedziona?

\- No cóż, ja i Soph was shippujemy - mówi, uśmiechając się.

\- Co robicie?

\- Kibicujemy wam, idioto. Jesteś na pieprzonym Tumblrze i nie wiesz co to znaczy?

Harry potrząsa głową. - Obserwuję tylko blogi ze zdjęciami.

\- Jezu. I co powiedział twój ojciec?

\- Powiedział mi, żebym nie posunął się z Louisem za głęboko. Dosłownie.

\- O mój Boże - wybucha śmiechem. - Niall musi o tym usłyszeć.

\- Mów mu co chcesz, ale upewnij się, że jutro będzie się dobrze prezentował. Mogę zaprosić jeszcze trzy osoby, więc myślisz, że powinienem za...

\- Soph, Liama i Zayna? Zdecydowanie. Napiszę do nich teraz.

\- Świetnie - mówi Harry i schodzi ze swojego miejsca. - Lepiej wrócę do domu, może uda mi się jeszcze złapać Zayna i wziąć kąpiel.

\- I masturbować się z myślą o Louisie - dodaje.

\- Kurwa, jesteś okropna.

\- Ale mnie kochasz.

***

Zayn nadal tam jest, gdy Harry wraca do domu, paląc w ogrodzie i czytając książkę. Zgadza się na przyjście na jutrzejszą galę, więc Harry mu dziękuje i idzie na górę, żeby wziąć długą i zasłużoną kąpiel.

Potem wchodzi do łóżka i nadrabia zaległości z 'Parks and Recreation', ponieważ nie oglądał ostatnich odcinków, ze względu na napięcie związane ze szkołą i przez pracę.

Jego ojciec wraca do domu około wpół do osiemnastej i jedzą pizzę na obiad przed telewizorem co jest dziwne, bo Harry nawet nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnim razem jedli obiad jak rodzina.

Ernie wchodzi tylnymi drzwiami, kładzie się przy ich nogach i spędzają resztę wieczoru oglądając dwa filmy akcji. To pierwszy raz od tygodni, może miesięcy, kiedy Harry czuł się jakby rzeczywiście miał ojca. To miłe, ale jednocześnie dziwne. Jednak nie zamierza narzekać.

***

\- Co dzisiaj ubierasz? - pyta Louis po poniedziałkowym treningu.

I to jest niesprawiedliwe, naprawdę, bo ma czelność zrobić z takiego prostego pytania tak trudne, ponieważ ma na sobie tylko ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder.

\- Uch... smoking.

\- Z elegancką koszulą na guziki pod tym?

\- A czym?

\- Próbuję coś wymyślić, aby wymigać się od założenia jednej. Nienawidzę ich.

Louis siada na ławce i wyciąga ciuchy na przebranie.

\- Dlaczego? Bo zawsze są za duże i mają za długie rękawy?

\- Haha.

\- Przychodzisz dzisiaj wieczorem? - pyta Ander i pojawia się znikąd z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- To kancelaria prawnicza mojego ojca, więc tak.

\- Och, to fajnie.

\- Co jest? - pyta Harry, koncentrując swoją uwagę na nim, zamiast na Louisie. 

\- Nic, tylko mówię - wzrusza ramionami. - Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

Harry kiwa głową i Ander żegna się ze wszystkimi, zanim wychodzi.

\- Co to było? - pyta Louis. 

\- Nie wiem?

\- Flirtował z tobą - dokucza Harry'emu, kiedy wstaje, a ręcznik mu spada. Harry odwraca wzrok.

\- Nie sądzę, że to robił.

\- Właśnie, że tak - kontynuuje głupio Louis jak pięciolatek. Ubiera się szybko, ale Harry wciąż walczy, mówiąc, że nie ma szans, aby Ander Herrera z nim flirtował i robi to całą drogę do samochodu Louisa.

Louis otwiera drzwi kierowcy. - Poważnie, Harry. Czasami jesteś taki nieświadomy.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Louis nie odpowiada, jak wsiada do samochodu i czeka na Harry'ego, aż zrobi to samo.

Jego ojciec dzwoni do niego o piętnastej, dając mu znać, że samochód przyjedzie zabrać ich o dziewiętnastej, więc powinien powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom, żeby też tam byli.

Harry wysyła wiadomość Barbarze i Niallowi, mówiąc im, żeby byli w jego domu około siedemnastej, jeśli chcą się przyszykować u niego lub wpół do siódmej, jeśli chcą to zrobić u siebie. Następnie rozpoczyna kolejną rozmowę na WhatsApp.

Harry: cześć możesz dać mi numer do Zayna? 

Louis: po co? 

Harry: muszę mu powiedzieć, żeby przyszedł do mnie i będziemy mogli wszyscy razem pojechać wieczorem na galę 

Louis: (0161) 497 0682 

Harry: dzięki

Louis: (odczytane ✓)

Harry marszczy brwi jakby chciał, by Louis odpisał, ale tak naprawdę nie ma czasu na zawracanie sobie tym głowy. Musi wziąć prysznic, nakarmić Erniego, odwołać Stephanie, a następnie zacząć się szykować, bo Niall i Barbara będą o siedemnastej, a Liam i Sophia o osiemnastej wraz z Zaynem, który właśnie odpisał.

Jest w swoim pokoju, wkładając nową parę majtek, kiedy dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi, a on nie trudzi się, żeby się ubrać do końca przed zejściem na dół, by wpuścić swoich przyjaciół.

Niall i Barbara mają na sobie swoje codzienne ubrania, ale oboje niosą ze sobą plecaki, ponieważ mają zostać na noc. 

\- Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć! - mówi Barbara, jak tylko kładzie swój plecak na łóżku Harry'ego. - Od włosów? Makijażu? Achhh.

\- Najpierw włosy - mówi jej Harry i wraca do swojej szafy, by ubrać smoking. - Mój tata przyśle po nas samochód o dziewiętnastej.

\- Jeśli to będzie limuzyna to zemdleje.

Niall prycha na słowa swojej dziewczyny, zanim zaczyna się rozbierać.

\- Czuję się jakby to znowu był bal. Nasza trójka szykująca się razem, ja będący piątym kołem... - Harry urywa. 

\- Nie jesteś piątym kołem.

\- Niall, proszę. Byłem piątym kołem nawet wtedy, gdy wasza dwójka nie była razem.

\- To nie... no dobra. Nie chcę żebyś się czuł, jakbyś był do nas dodatkiem.

\- Niall, wyluzuj. Nie czuję się, jakbym był dodatkiem. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego- Harry śmieje się i wkłada spodnie od smokingu. Pasują idealnie, mimo że nie zostały dopasowane. Jego ojcu się spodoba. No dobra, spodoba mu się, ponieważ kosztował dwa tysiące i jest z Burtonu. Myślał o zakupie jednego z Yves Saint Laurent lub Burberry - ze sklepów, w których ubiera się jego ojciec - ale był zbyt leniwy, aby pójść od innego centrum handlowego.

O szóstej trzydzieści Niall i Harry są gotowi, a kiedy Barbara kończy swój makijaż, ponownie dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi. To Zayn, Sophia i Liam, ubrani i gotowi do wyjścia.

Gromadzą się w kuchni na jakąś przystawkę z drinków, kiedy Barbara nadal się szykuje, rozmawiając na temat gry z ostatniej nocy i o lidze, która rozpoczyna się za miesiąc. 

Barbara w końcu pojawia się przy schodach w czerwonej sukience, wyglądając przepięknie, tak samo jak Sophia, a samochód trąbi na zewnątrz.

\- Nasz samochód już jest - ogłasza Harry i wkłada wszystkie puste szklanki po drinkach do zlewu. 

Samochód to w rzeczy samej limuzyna i Niall jest pierwszym, który do niej dosłownie wskakuje. 

\- To ta sama, która zabrała nas na bal - Harry mówi do Barbary, kiedy siadają w środku. - To kierowca mojego taty.

\- Jesteś szczęściarzem, że masz kierowcę - wzdycha, gładząc sukienkę.

\- Ta, jesteś szczęściarą, że dostaniesz samochód jak pójdziesz na studia. 

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że nie kupi ci tego samochodu? - interweniuje Niall. - Myślę, że to zrobi.

Harry potrząsa głową. - Nie. On zawsze dotrzymuje słowa. Jeśli mówi nie to znaczy nie.

Niall nie zgadza się, a Liam wyjmuje sześć kieliszków na szampana i butelkę Louisa Roederera.

\- Nie chcę pić, zanim tam dotrzemy - mówi Harry, kiedy proponuje mu kieliszek. 

\- Nie chcesz wypić Louisa? Ha - prycha Niall, a reszta zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Hej, nie podobają mi się te żarty.

\- To nie są żarty, to prawda - dodaje Barbara i przybija piątkę z Niallem. 

Harry i tak kończy z kieliszkiem szampana i wypija go dość szybko, gdy przypomina sobie co jego ojciec powiedział wczoraj na temat Louisa. 

Gala odbywa się w budynku, który wygląda jak z bajki. Wszystko jest dobrze rozplanowane, z czerwonym dywanem prowadzącym od chodnika, gdzie zatrzymują się samochody, aż do środka. Jest kilku wynajętych fotografów z każdej strony, ponieważ to coroczna gala na rzecz chorych dzieci, gdzie zbierane są dla nich pieniądze i najbogatsi ludzie w Manchesterze biorą w niej udział. (Harry się wczoraj nudził i wyszukał to w internecie, ponieważ jego ojciec mu kazał.)

Limuzyna zatrzymuje się na początku czerwonego dywanu, a facet w czarnym garniturze otwiera dla nich drzwi. Barbara i Niall wychodzą jako pierwsi, a następnie Sophia i Liam. Na końcu jest Harry i Zayn.

\- Wychodzi na to, że zostaniemy razem sfotografowani - szepcze do Zayna, kiedy idą po dywanie z uśmiechami na twarzach. 

\- To nie jest rozdanie nagród z paparazzi - śmieje się Zayn. - Więc po prostu uśmiechnij się i dobrze wyglądaj, okej?

Odwracają się do jednego z fotografów i pozują do kilku zdjęć, zanim w końcu udają się do środka. Jest kolejka przy drzwiach z panią sprawdzającą listę, która odznacza nazwiska, kiedy ludzie wchodzą.

\- Nazwisko? - pyta, kiedy nareszcie jest ich kolej. 

\- Jesteśmy tam pod Styles?

\- Zostało sześć miejsc.

\- Tak, to my.

\- W porządku. Miłego wieczoru - uśmiecha się i odznacza nazwisko, a następnie otwiera drzwi. 

Jest to długi korytarz z jednymi drzwiami na końcu, nie licząc łazienki, więc nie jest tak trudno znaleźć salę. Pomieszczenie jest niezwykle luksusowe, marmurowe ściany i schody, które prowadzą do mniejszego balkonu, gdzie znajduje się zespół, który gra tego wieczoru. Bar jest w prawym rogu, więc każdy może zobaczyć, kiedy w końcu zacznie się licytowanie rzeczy (to główny punkt i Harry zastanawia się, dlaczego to wydarzenie nie nazywa się aukcją charytatywną, zamiast galą.)

Czytają ustawienie stołów tuż przy wejściu. 

\- Styles, stół numer jeden - mówi Liam i wskazuje na słowa.

\- Van Gaal ma trzy stoły - Niall wytrzeszcza oczy.

\- No cóż, ma sporą drużynę piłkarską.

Znajdują swój stolik tuż przy scenie, a Harry jest trochę (nawet bardzo) zaskoczony, kiedy widzi swojego ojca, szepczącego coś do ucha jakiejś kobiecie. Z nimi jest jeszcze jedna para, którą rozpoznaje Harry, ponieważ widział ich już kilka razy wcześniej. Facet-Bruce-jest najlepszym przyjacielem jego ojca. 

Jego ojciec odsuwa się od kobiety, kiedy dostrzega Harry'ego oraz jego przyjaciół i uśmiecha się, kiedy wstaje. Trwa przedstawianie, a Harry dowiaduje się, że kobieta ma na imię Kathy i jest księgową w firmie Bruce'a. 

Harry nie lubi jej ani trochę; z całym tym makijażem, doskonałymi białymi zębami, obcisłą sukienką i sposobie, w jaki się śmieje ze słów jego ojca. Chociaż wygląda świetnie i Harry może być trochę nierozsądny, ponieważ Kathy w ogóle nie jest jak jego matka i pewnie dlatego jej nienawidzi.

Harry decyduje, że najlepszym sposobem na odwrócenie od tego swojej uwagi to pójście i wzięcie kolejnego kieliszka szampana, czy czegokolwiek innego. Byle tylko zawierało nawet najmniejszą ilość alkoholu. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta go Niall, kiedy torują sobie drogę w kierunku baru.

\- Tak, dlaczego?

\- Wyglądasz na bardzo chętnego, by wlać w siebie trochę alkoholu. O co chodzi?

\- To pytanie pochodzi od Nialla Jamesa Horana? - Harry potrząsa głową i kładzie łokieć na blacie. - Wódkę z tonikiem poproszę.

\- Jezu, jeśli zamawiasz wódkę to sprawa robi się poważna.

Harry bierze swojego drinka i czeka na Nialla, aż zrobi to samo, zanim wycofują się do kąta.

\- Chodzi o tą kobietę, z którą jest twój tata?

\- Być może. Po prostu czuję się nieswojo. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do oglądania go z kimś innym niż z moją mamą.

Niall kiwa głową i bierze łyka swojej Tequili Sunrise. - Nie patrz, ale Louis idzie tutaj z Herrerą.

Harry odwraca głowę wbrew słowom Nialla. Louis i Ander rzeczywiście do nich idą z drinkami w ręce. 

\- Harold, dziwie jest zobaczyć cię w smokingu - mówi Louis i zatrzymuje się przed nimi. 

Harry mierzy go od góry do dołu. Ma na sobie bardzo luksusowy smoking, graficzną koszulę pod spodem, czarne spodnie i czarne Vansy. Kto ubiera Vansy na galę? Najwyraźniej Louis Tomlinson.

\- Tutaj obowiązują zasady ubioru - mówi mu Harry, wypijając resztę swojego drinka. Louis marszczy na to brwi, ale nic nie mówi, ponieważ Ander zaczyna rozmowę z Harrym.

Harry nawet nie zauważa, kiedy Louis odchodzi, ponieważ jest zbyt zajęty śmianiem się z jednego z żartów Andera. Próbuje go znaleźć, ale nie ma to czasu, ponieważ ktoś wchodzi na scenę i mówi do mikrofonu, prosząc ludzi, aby usiedli i wtedy będzie mogła rozpocząć się aukcja. 

Wszyscy siadają, a mężczyzna na scenie zaczyna mówić o sponsorach i ludziach, którzy pomogli zorganizować to wydarzenie, więc Harry zajmuje się piciem kolejnych dwóch lampek szampana.

Ciągle zerka w stronę swojego ojca i Kathy, którzy częściej do siebie szepczą niż tego nie robią i przytulają co sprawia, że Harry chce zwymiotować. Jeśli ma być szczery, myśli, że może.

\- Kolejny punkt aukcji ufundował John Abbey. Jest to weekend w domu na plaży w Barcelonie, wszystko opłacone. Licytacja zaczyna się od pięciuset funtów.

Ojciec Harry'ego podnosi rękę. - Pięćset.

\- Siedemset - mówi ktoś jeszcze.

\- Tysiąc.

\- Tysiąc sto.

\- Dwa tysiące.

\- Trzy.

\- Pięć tysięcy - mówi ojciec Harry'ego.

Harry siedzi wygodnie na swoim krześle. Dlaczego do cholery jego ojciec potrzebuje villi na dwie noce w Barcelonie? Odpowiedź na pytanie Harry'ego przychodzi, gdy kładzie rękę na plecach Kathy i całuje ją w usta.

I to sprawia, że Harry ma dość. Jego ojciec nie tylko nie wspomniał mu, że ma dziewczynę, ale także ma czelność całować ją tuż przed nim.

Wstaje od stołu, jego krzesło robi dużo hałasu, więc wszyscy na niego patrzą, ale Harry wypada z sali jak burza i nie mówi ani słowa. Odkąd jest na zewnątrz, zdążył już zamówić taksówkę i czeka na nią przy krawężniku. 

\- Harry?

Odwraca głowę, patrząc jak Louis biegnie w jego kierunku.

\- W porządku?

\- Nie. Jestem naprawdę bardzo pijany i nie w nastroju.

\- W nastroju na co?

\- Dom. Mojego ojca. Nikogo. Po prostu czuję, że... muszę iść spać.

\- Chcesz zostać u mnie? Wtedy nie będziesz musiał dzisiaj mierzyć się ze swoim ojcem.

Harry przełyka ślinę. - Pewnie.

Biorą zamówiona taksówkę i podają adres Louisa, zanim Harry wyłącza swój telefon, aby uniknąć połączeń od swoich przyjaciół i ojca.

\- Zayn zapytał mnie, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku i powiedziałem, że zostajesz u mnie na noc.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, wyglądając przez okno. To takie dziwne, widzieć swojego ojca z kimś innym, nie sądzi, że może do tego przyzwyczaić. 

Louis płaci kierowcy, ponieważ Harry nie ma przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy i wchodzą do domu w milczeniu.

\- Chcesz może coś do jedzenia?

\- Nie, chcę się tylko położyć i iść spać. Czuję, że zaraz padnę.

\- Pokój gościnny jest na górze.

Harry kiwa głową i wychodzi po schodach, podczas gdy Louis pozostaje na dole, by zamknąć drzwi i upewnić się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Kiedy wchodzi do własnego pokoju, zatrzymuje się.

\- Powiedziałem pokój gościnny, nie moje łóżko - śmieje się, kiedy widzi Harry'ego rozwalonego na plecach na łóżku. 

\- Jestem zbyt leniwy, żeby zdjąć ubrania.

\- Chcesz, żebym ci pomógł?

Harry kiwa głową.

Louis wzdycha i podchodzi do łóżka, zaczynając od butów. Potem ściąga spodnie Harry'ego, smoking, a następnie rozpina koszulę. 

Harry wczołguje się pod kołdrę i wydyma wargi, patrząc na ścianę.

\- No dobra, co się dzieje? Dlaczego wypadłeś z sali jak burza?

\- Dlaczego pobiegłeś za mną? - ripostuje Harry.

\- To nie było pytanie.

Louis zdejmuje smoking i zabiera go do szafy, gdzie zostawia też buty i spodnie.

\- Więc? - naciska, klęcząc na łóżku obok Harry'ego, który obraca się na brzuchu, aby na niego spojrzeć.

\- To dziwne. Widzieć mojego tatę z kimś innym.

\- Był szczęśliwy?

\- To nie ma znaczenia, to nie jest sprawiedliwe.

Louis wzdycha ostatecznie siadając, jego kolana dotykają lewego boku Harry'ego. - To ma znaczenie. Czy myślisz, że dla mnie to było w porządku, widzieć moją matkę z jej chłopakami, kiedy byłem młodszy? Nie. Ale to ją uszczęśliwiało i sprawiało, że było trochę lepiej.

\- Tak, ale... Sam nie wiem. Mógł mi chociaż powiedzieć. Nie tylko pokazać się z nią i kupić dla nich wakacje za pięć tysięcy. 

\- Masz rację. Ale daj mu szansę na wyjaśnienia, okej? 

Harry potrząsa głową i odwraca się plecami do Louisa. - Nie rozumiesz. Dobranoc.

Louis wie, że Harry jest pijany i dlatego jest teraz trochę nieprzystępny, więc po prostu gasi światło i wchodzi pod kołdrę. 

Wpatruje się w sufit przez kilka minut, zastanawiając się, jak to się stało, że poszedł za Harrym na zewnątrz i dlaczego przez cały czas czuje potrzebę chronienia go oraz upewnienia się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. 

Louis w końcu decyduje się odwrócić w stronę Harry'ego i ośmiela się objąć go w pasie, chowając nos w jego włosach. Harry wydaje się spać, skoro nawet się nie poruszył, a jego oddech jest ciągły.

\- Staram się zrozumieć, ale ty niczego nie ułatwiasz. 

A najgorsze jest to, że nie jest pewien co ma na myśli; problem Harry'ego z ojcem, czy sposób w jaki Harry sprawia, że się czuje.

***

*Musiałam zmienić 'za daleko' na 'za głęboko', bo lepiej pasuje do kontekstu. No cóż, po angielsku to po prostu lepiej brzmi i ma większy sens.


	8. ten z budowaniem zespołu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką Harry czuje, kiedy się budzi to coś przyciśniętego do dolnej części jego pleców. Początkowo myśli, że jedna z jego poduszek mogła się osunąć w dół, kiedy rzucał się przez sen, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że czyjaś ręka jest owinięta wokół jego talii. A potem uświadamia sobie, że Louis Tomlinson w rzeczywistości przytula go, a rzecz przyciśnięta do dolnej części jego pleców to tak naprawdę poranna erekcja Louisa. 

Serce Harry'ego zaczyna bić znacznie szybciej, a jego brzuch wywija koziołka, kiedy wracają do niego wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy. Próbuje wydostać się z objęć Louisa bez budzenia go.

Kiedy w końcu się uwalnia i wychodzi z łóżka, Louis odwraca się na brzuch, nie budząc się. Harry nie jest pewien, co powinien teraz zrobić, ponieważ nie znajduje się w swoim domu, a ubrania z poprzedniego dnia rozwalone się po drugiej stronie pokoju.

O mój Boże

Doszło do czegoś? 

Nie. Wszystko pamiętam. 

Przez moment patrzy na zaokrąglony tyłek Louisa, zanim czuje się jak zboczeniec, więc odwraca wzrok. Bóg wie, jak długo zajmuje Louisowi obudzenie się rano. Mają dzisiaj trening? Nie, pamięta, że Van Gaal mówił coś o wolnym dniu, więc uspokaja się. 

Harry idzie do łazienki i myje zęby nową szczoteczką, którą znajduje w szafce pod zlewem, a następnie czesze włosy. 

Louis cicho pochrapuje, więc Harry siada na skraju łóżka i sprawdza swoje media społecznościowe. Niall i Barbara wysłali mu zdjęcia z ostatniej nocy, po tym jak Harry wyszedł i decyduje się odpisać na wiadomości swojego ojca prostym 'jestem u Louisa, później będę w domu'. 

Louis wybudza się ze snu i mamrocze coś, zanim odwraca się na plecy i otwiera oczy. Harry obserwuje go, jak je pociera, a potem siada i wygląda na zdezorientowanego. 

\- Która godzina? - pyta, przebiegając ręką przez włosy. 

\- Uch... - Harry sprawdza godzinę na swoim telefonie. - Dwunasta czterdzieści dwa.

Jak do cholery jest to możliwe, że spał tak długo? Może było mu po prostu zbyt wygodnie w ramionach Louisa. Może. 

\- Jezu, umieram z głodu.

\- Nie masz nic w lodówce oprócz zbóż i tego dziwnego dietetycznego jedzenia, które musisz jeść.

\- Pieprzyć lodówkę, idziemy na obiad.

Harry nie chce pytać, czy jest to jakiś rodzaj randki, ponieważ na pewno nie jest. Louis po prosty chce wyjść coś zjeść, a ponieważ Harry jest tutaj, wypada go zaprosić.

\- Spoko.

Louis wstaje z łóżka i nie wydaje się przejmować tym, że Harry widzi jego erekcję, gdy kieruje się do łazienki. 

Kiedy wychodzi, Harry ma już na sobie ubrania z zeszłej nocy. 

\- Nie pójdziesz w smokingu na obiad - mówi Louis, kręcąc głową i pokazuje, by Harry poszedł za nim do szafy. 

\- Chyba już ustaliliśmy, że twoje ubrania są na mnie za małe.

\- Zamknij się i przymierz te. Są Liama, ale ich zapomniał - mówi do niego Louis i wciska mu w ręce parę ciasnych spodni. Potem kładzie na nich czarną koszulkę. 

\- Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy mogę dać ci jakieś buty, mój rozmiar to osiem i pół*.

\- Ja mam rozmiar dziesięć*. Masz dziecięce stopy.

\- Zamknij się.

Harry wkłada ubrania, które dał mu Louis, a potem zakłada swoje buty.

\- Wyglądam jak idiota w tych spodniach i eleganckich butach.

\- Daj spokój, nikt nie będzie na ciebie patrzył.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - pyta w końcu Harry, kiedy wychodzą za drzwi i kierują się do garażu.

\- Kilka przecznic dalej jest naprawdę dobra restauracja.

\- Nie mam żadnych pieniędzy.

Louis kręci głową. - W porządku, rozumiem.

\- Louis...

\- Ugh, proszę, nie rób teraz jednej z tych sytuacji, gdzie ja nalegam, żeby zapłacić, a ty odmawiasz, chociaż oboje wiemy, że i tak skończę płacąc, okej? 

Harry kiwa głową, zamykając się.

Restauracja to miejsce bardziej na świeżym powietrzu w środku zatłoczonej ulicy, która otoczona jest sklepami, innymi restauracjami, a nawet małym kinem. Ludzie są wszędzie i Harry jest pewien, że niektórzy rozpoznali Louisa, kiedy usiedli przy stoliku na zewnątrz.

Kiedy kelner przynosi im menu, kilka dziewcząt w pobliżu próbuje zrobić zdjęcia Louisowi, udając, że robią 'selfie'. Harry patrzy w aparat, zanim odwraca wzrok. 

\- Te dziewczyny robią ci zdjęcia - mówi Harry.

Louis nie podnosi wzroku znad menu. - Wiem.

\- Nawet ich nie widzisz.

\- Słyszałem jak chichoczą. 

Harry prycha. Louis naprawdę jest czymś więcej.

\- Co, jeśli pomyślą, że jestem twoim chłopakiem?

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Niech myślą co chcą. Kogo to obchodzi?

Harry odwraca głowę, nie odpowiadając.

Louis zamawia sałatkę Cezar, frytki oraz lemoniadę, a Harry hamburgera z warzywami i to samo do picia.

\- Nie chcesz deseru? - pyta Louis, kiedy talerze zostają umieszczone przed nimi.

\- Jeśli nie jestem pełen, to tak. Ale nie chcę wykorzystywać cię pieniężnie.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Dlaczego wszystko kręci się wokół pieniędzy? Nie możesz po prostu się dobrze bawić bez myślenia o tym, co kto jest komu winien i jak wyrównać rachunki?

\- Przepraszam, po prostu źle się czuję, kiedy ludzie za mnie płacą.

Louis unosi brwi. - Więc nigdy nie zostałeś zaproszony na randkę?

\- Byłem na randkach, ale zawsze płaciłem za siebie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ nie podoba mi się jak ktoś za mnie płaci. Nie wiem dlaczego - Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jesteś dziwny. Kiedy byłem młodszy, korzystałem z każdej okazji, aby zaoszczędzić trochę pieniędzy.

\- No cóż, nie jesteśmy do siebie zbyt podobni, prawda?

\- Chyba nie - stwierdza Louis i otwiera usta, aby ugryźć kurczaka.

Jedzą resztę obiadu w milczeniu, a potem Harry zamawia jeszcze shake'a i lody. 

\- To mi się podoba - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry kończy lody i pochyla na swoim krześle, klepiąc się po brzuchu. 

\- Moja piękna twarz? - pyta Harry, drażniąc się.

\- Twój zadowolony uśmiech. Ej, zapomniałem zapytać. Wczoraj się nudziłem, więc zalogowałem się Tumblra i tak jakby, widziałem różne posty, ale nie wiedziałem jak je 'zreblogować'?

Harry wzdycha, czekając aż Louis położy swój telefon na stole. 

\- No więc tak reblogujesz posty, a tak dodajesz do ulubionych. Jeśli chcesz, żeby jakaś osoba zobaczyła danego posta musisz ją oznaczyć w ten sposób. 

\- Och, więc tak jakby, jeśli chcę, żebyś coś zobaczył to muszę postawić przed twoją nazwą @?

\- Tak. I wtedy to sprawdzę.

\- Dobra. Jak mogę zdobyć obserwatorów?

\- Zamieszczając różne rzeczy i powinieneś zacząć obserwować osoby, które oddadzą ci follow. 

Louis uśmiecha się kpiąco i wychodzi z aplikacji Tumblra, by wejść na Twittera. - Albo mogę napisać o moim Tumblrze na Twitterze.

Harry obserwuje go, kiedy tworzy tweeta. 'hejjjj, założyłem Tumblra !! lwtomlinson.tumblr.com'

\- Teraz czekamy.

\- Wiesz, że będziesz musiał uważać na to, co reblogujesz i tak dalej? - pyta Harry. 

\- Dlaczego? Jest coś, czego nie powinienem wstawiać?

\- Nie, tylko mówię. Może polubisz coś co... - cię ujawni  - może zagrozić twojej karierze. Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, jak to wszystko działa.

\- Myślisz, że mogą mnie wykopać z zespołu, jeśli powiem im, że jestem gejem?

\- Czy właśnie ujawniasz mi swoją orientację seksualną? - pyta Harry, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Jego dobór słów nie jest taki dobry, ponieważ teraz czuje się jak idiota.

\- Nie, tylko się zastanawiam. Nie znam opinii Van Gaala na temat homoseksualizmu.

\- Jeśli jesteś hetero, to co ci do tego?

\- Po prostu... nie lubię ograniczonych ludzi, to wszystko.

Harry patrzy na swoje ręce, a potem coś przykuwa jego uwagę. Widzi dwój mężczyzn z aparatami w dalszej części ulicy, które skierowane są w stronę Louisa. 

\- Paparazzi są tutaj.

\- Wiem, widziałem ich.

\- I nie przeszkadza ci to?

Louis kręci głową, a potem odwraca się, by spojrzeć na mężczyzn. - Przyzwyczaiłem się. Ale to nie tak, że jestem jakimś wielkim celebrytą, nie wszędzie za mną chodzą. Chyba, że ktoś da im znać lub któryś z naszych rzeczników prasowych do nich zadzwoni, wtedy nie mam z tym problemu. 

\- Nie są dla ciebie niemili?

\- Nie. Ale większość z nich naprawdę koncentruje się na tym z kim się umawiam. Nie wiem dlaczego. To niczyja sprawa, tylko moja i osoby z którą jestem.

Harry przegryza wargę, ale nic nie mówi, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia co mógłby powiedzieć. Louis prosi ich kelnera o rachunek i płaci kartą, zanim są w drodze powrotnej do domu.

\- Chcesz zostać, czy wracasz do domu?

Harry sprawdza godzinę na telefonie. - Chyba wrócę do domu i zniosę godzinny wykład na temat tego, co zrobiłem źle i że mój tata może umawiać się z kimkolwiek chce.

Louis dociska język do wnętrza swojego policzka. - Możesz zostawić tutaj swój garnitur i przyniosę ci go jutro przed treningiem, po tym jak oddam go do pralni razem z moim. 

\- Dzięki.

\- Naprawdę potrzebuję osobistego asystenta, który pomógłby mi z moimi sprawami, ponieważ zapominam o zrobieniu większości z nich - wzdycha, otwierając drzwi dla Harry'ego i proponuje mu, że odwiezie go do domu. Harry mówi mu jednak, że weźmie taksówkę. 

\- Powodzenia ze znalezieniem asystenta - mówi Harry.

\- Powodzenia z przetrwaniem tej rozmowy.

***

Kiedy Harry wraca do domu, jego ojciec jest w salonie i ogląda 'Law and Order', ale wycisza telewizor tak szybko, jak Harry wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Ernie jest na fotelu obok kanapy i podnosi głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego swoimi zaspanymi oczami. 

\- Musimy porozmawiać - jest jedyną rzeczą, jaką mówi jego ojciec. Żadnego 'cześć', ani 'jak się masz', nic. 

\- O czym? - pyta niewinnie Harry, siadając na podłokietniku kanapy.

\- Dobrze wiesz o czym. Chodzi mi o to, co wydarzyło się wczoraj na gali. Co to miało znaczyć?

Harry wzdycha. - To dziwne, widzieć cię kimś innym, zwłaszcza, że o niczym nie wiedziałem. Jak długo to trwa?

\- Spotykam się z nią od sześciu miesięcy.

\- Sześciu miesięcy? - krzyczy Harry. - To pół roku! Przez pół roku mnie okłamywałeś!

\- Nie denerwuj się teraz...

\- Planujesz się oświadczyć?

Jego ojciec podnosi obronnie ręce. - Tego nie powiedziałem.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo ją kochasz, to czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? To najbardziej mnie martwi w tej całej sytuacji. Że nic mi nie powiedziałeś.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci, ponieważ nie wiedziałem jak zareagujesz.

\- Więc pomyślałeś, że najlepiej będzie jak to po prostu przede mną ukryjesz? Myślałeś, że nigdy się nie dowiem?

\- Nie, to nie...

Harry zatrzymuje go, podnosząc dłoń. - Wiesz, zawsze mi mówisz, że możemy być ze sobą szczerzy i otwarci, ale ty nigdy nie jesteś. Nigdy nie ma cię w domu, nigdy nie ma cię tutaj. A potem oczekujesz, że będę udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku i pogodzę się z każdym gównem, które rzucasz w moją stronę? Mam tego dość, naprawdę. 

Nie czeka, aż jego ojciec powie coś jeszcze, zanim idzie na górę i upewnia się, by zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi naprawdę mocno. 

Po tym, jak bierze prysznic i przebiera się w wygodniejsze ubrania, siada na łóżku i kładzie swojego laptopa na udach. 

Sprawdza Instagrama, Facebooka, Twittera, a potem w końcu Tumblra. Ma powiadomienie od lwtomlinson, który zreblogował jego najnowszy post z cytatem Christophera Pointdextera.

Harry wchodzi na jego bloga, ale tak naprawdę nic tam nie ma oprócz selfie z ponad pięcioma tysiącami notek i postem, który zreblogował od Harry'ego. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, liczba obserwujących jego bloga podwoiła się i wie, że stało się to, ponieważ jego blog był pierwszym, od którego Louis Tomlinson cokolwiek zreblogował.

Przegląda stronę główną, a potem nagle zatrzymuje się na zestawie zdjęć wstawionych przez fuckyeahtomlinson. Są to cztery zdjęcia, wszystkie z lunchu Harry'ego i Louisa. W pierwszych trzech rozmawiają ze sobą, a na ostatnim Harry patrzy prosto w aparat. 

Dodaje post do ulubionych i przewija dalej, aż znajduje kolejny zestaw zdjęć, które nawet nie wiedział, że zostały zrobione, Louis wychodzi z nim z restauracji, śmiejąc się z Bóg wie czego. 

Przegląda komentarze pod postem z Xkit i duża liczba ludzi już spekuluje, czy jest nowym chłopakiem Louisa, zastanawiając się kim jest Harry i ile ma lat, ponieważ nie wygląda na więcej niż 18. 

Harry zamyka Tumblra i wpatruje się w ścianę przez kilka sekund, aż wyjmuje swój telefon, by pobrać dwa zdjęcia i wysłać je Louisowi na WhatsApp.

Harry: patrz na to

Harry: [zdjęcie]

Harry: [zdjęcie]

Wiadomości nie są jeszcze dostarczone, więc Harry zajmuje się zebraniem wszystkich brudnych ubrań, które zebrały się w jego pokoju w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia i wrzuca je do kosza na pranie w swojej łazience. Sprząta pokój, aby oczyścić myśli, ale kiedy tylko jego telefon sygnalizuje nowe powiadomienie z WhatsApp, rzuca się na łóżko. 

Jest rozczarowany, kiedy widzi, że pochodzi ono z ich grupy, a nie z jego prywatnej rozmowy z Louisem, który, przy okazji, otrzymał wiadomości, ale jeszcze ich nie przeczytał. 

Barbara: widzisz to???

Barbara: [zdjęcie]

Zdjęcie jest jednym z tych, które Harry właśnie wysłał Louisowi i przegryza wargę, myśląc o odpowiedzi. 

Harry: tak są na tumblrze

Barbara: Widziałam???? Ludzie myślą że teraz jesteście razem i chcą wiedzieć kim jesteś

Harry: ?

Barbara: chcesz żeby się dowiedzieli?

Harry: nie bardzo

Harry: mój tata powiedział że będzie lepiej jeśli van gaal się o tm nie dowie

Harry: tym*

Barbara: więc bądź ostrożniejszy następnym razem

Harry: oni już tam byli, nie mieliśmy wyboru

Niall: co jeśli zobaczymy te zdjęcia w gazecie?

Niall: podpiszesz je dla mnie?

Niall: :D

Harry ma zamiar odpowiedzieć przez '_|_', kiedy widzi Czatów (1) w lewym górnym rogu jego ekranu, więc opuszcza rozmowę. 

Louis: ?

Harry: te zdjęcia są na całym tumblrze

Louis: Wiem

Louis: Widziałem

Louis: moja rzeczniczka prasowa właśnie do mnie dzwoniła i pytała o ciebie

Harry: i?

Louis: Powiedziałem jej że nie ma się o co martwić że jesteś tylko przyjacielem

Harry: ok

Louis: czy to źle?

Harry: nie, jest w porządku 

Louis odczytał wiadomość, ale nie odpisał, więc Harry opuszcza rozmowę, ponieważ jest to oczywiste, że Louis nie jest w nastroju na pogawędkę. 

***

Kolejny dzień to środa, a Harry prawie nie idzie na trening, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie jest w nastroju. Atmosfera w domu jest naprawdę napięta, tak napięta, że jego ojciec i Harry nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiają. 

Mimo wszystko pojawia się dziesięć minut spóźniony, kiedy zespół się rozgrzewa. Pcha wózek pod ławki i siada, mając dość tego dnia. 

Louis podchodzi w pewnym momencie i pyta o coś Harry'ego, ale ten nie ma na nic ochoty i daje mu mało entuzjastyczną odpowiedź, przez którą piłkarz marszczy brwi. Kiedy Louis odchodzi Harry żałuje, że zachował się tak chłodno, ponieważ to nie jest jego wina. 

\- W porządku? - pyta Ander po skończonym treningu, gdy są w drodze do szatni.

\- Tak, dlaczego?

\- Po prostu wydajesz się dzisiaj nieobecny.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Problemy w domu. Nic ważnego.

\- To musi być ważne, skoro jesteś taki zdystansowany, inny niż zwykle.

Naciskanie Andera zaczyna drażnić Harry'ego, nawet jeśli ma dobre chęci. Zazwyczaj lubi, kiedy Ander go podrywa lub próbuje nawiązać z nim rozmowę, ale dzisiaj po prostu tego nie czuje. Jedyne co chce zrobić, to wyjść na papierosa albo na dziesięć i zrelaksować się. Może zapomnieć. Znaleźć nowego ojca. 

Kiedy tylko ta myśl przechodzi mu przez głowę, od razu czuje się winny. 

\- Wychodzę - mówi nagle i sięga do wózka. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie, kiedy Van Gaal wchodzi do szatni i prosi wszystkich o uwagę. 

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć was wszystkich w moim biurze za dziesięć minut. Nie spóźnijcie się - mówi i patrzy na Harry'ego.

Cholera. Dowiedział się o wyjściu na... lunch. Randkę? Kurwa. 

Harry odkłada brudne ręczniki i puste butelki tam gdzie powinny być, a potem sam kieruje się do biura Van Gaala. Jest tam pierwszy, więc czeka siedem minut, aż piłkarze zaczynają wchodzić jeden za drugim. 

Van Gaal przychodzi ostatni i zamyka drzwi, zanim siada obok Giggsa na końcu stołu, tak jak zwykle. 

\- Zwołałem to spotkanie, żeby porozmawiać o nadchodzącym wyjeździe integracyjnym.

Harry podnosi rękę.

\- Pytania na końcu.

Harry odkłada rękę w dół, czując się jak uczeń piątej klasy, który właśnie został zignorowany przez nauczyciela.

\- Planujemy wyjazd w ten weekend na jedną noc. To będzie camping w pobliskim lecie. Zero telefonów, zero Wi-Fi, nic.

Harry jest zdezorientowany. Dlaczego jest na tym spotkaniu? Nie jest członkiem drużyny. I o co chodzi z tym całym weekendowym biwakowaniem, o którym mówią? Czy to jest właśnie to?

\- Wyjeżdżamy w piątek po południu, a wracamy w sobotę w nocy. A teraz, pytania?

Trzy ręce, w tym Harry'ego, unoszą się. 

\- Tak, David?

\- Będziemy spać w namiotach?

Van Gaal przewraca oczami. - To jest to, co oznacza camping. Louis?

\- Będzie dużo chodzenia? Czy tylko relaks i tak dalej?

\- Będą piesze wycieczki i inne aktywności fizyczne, by utrzymać cię w formie Tomlinson - odpowiada tym razem Giggs. Louis wydyma wargi, ale nie mówi nic więcej. 

Harry przyłapuje go na wpatrywaniu się, ale mówi do Van Gaala, zamiast nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. - Też mam jechać?

\- Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. Dogadujesz się ze wszystkimi w zespole, więc nie sądzę, żeby ktoś miał coś przeciwko. Macie, chłopaki?

Każdy kręci głową, a niektórzy mówią, że to świetny pomysł i nie mogliby się nie zgodzić. Harry prawie chce, żeby się sprzeciwili, ponieważ nie ma ochoty na wyjazd na dwa dni, ale kiedy zaczyna o tym myśleć, jedno-nocny wyjazd wydaje się być teraz dobrym pomysłem, by wszystko sobie przemyśleć i poukładać. 

Z dala od swojego ojca, mediów społecznościowych, tylko on. I dwudziestu innych ludzi. Nieważne.

Gdy są wolni, Harry wychodzi za wszystkimi z sali i pozostaje w tyle, jak tylko wychodzą z budynku, by móc w spokoju oprzeć się o ścianę i zapalić papierosa. 

Nawet nie jest w połowie, kiedy Louis podchodzi do niego z uniesionymi brwiami. - Nic ci nie jest?

Harry wydmuchuje dym przez nos i wzrusza ramionami. - Nie wiem. Przepraszam, że wcześniej byłem dla ciebie taki niemiły, po prostu mam teraz dużo na głowie.

\- W porządku, nie wziąłem tego do siebie. Więc, o co chodzi? - pyta Louis i wyjmuje swoją paczkę papierosów i zapala jednego.

\- Pokłóciłem się z moim tatą przez tą całą sprawę z Kathy i skończyło się tak, że powiedziałem mu jak naprawdę się czuję z tym wszystkim i od wczoraj jest tylko gorzej.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Przestań. Cieszę się, że w końcu powiedziałem mu o niektórych rzeczach, które dusiłem w sobie od lat.

\- Od lat?

\- Tak, o mojej mamie i o tym, że nigdy nie ma go w pobliżu. To nie jest takie ważne - mówi Harry, próbując machnąć na to ręką.

\- Właśnie, ze jest - Louis marszczy brwi. - Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć. Prawda?

\- Nie chcę za bardzo narzekać jak... - Harry zatrzymuje się na chwilę. - Jak dziecko. Wiesz, marudzić.

\- To normalne, aby się wyładować, Harry. Żyłem z nastoletnimi dziewczynami całe moje życie, przyzwyczaiłem się do słuchania. Albo przynajmniej do udawania, że to robię.

Serce Harry'ego opada. - Nie potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie udawał, że słucha. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto to naprawdę zrobi.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli. Chodziło mi o to, że przyzwyczaiłem się do słuchania ludzi.

\- Dobra, więc to tyle. Chciałem tylko przeprosić za to, jak się wcześniej zachowałem.

Louis wypuszcza dym prosto na jego twarz i uśmiecha się. - Nie martw się o to. Skończyłeś już swojego papierosa? Chodźmy.

***

Odkąd Harry powiedział Niallowi i Barbarze, że będzie towarzyszył drużynie podczas nocnego wypadu na biwak, rozmawiają tylko o tym jak Harry będzie pieprzył Louisa lub odwrotnie. 

Wszystko sprowadza się do gorącej dyskusji na temat tego 'kto będzie na górze', gdzie Niall stwierdza, że to na pewno będzie Harry, ponieważ piłkarz jest niższy i ma naprawdę niezły tyłek, natomiast Barbara mówi, że to na pewno będzie Louis, który może i nie jest wyższy, ale zdecydowanie jest dominującym typem (Harry zgadza się z Barbarą całym swoim sercem, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko, by zrobić to także sposobem Nialla).

Barbara: Chciałam ci powiedzieć żebyś zadzwonił albo napisał do nas jeśli wydarzy się coś ciekawego 

Barbara: ale przypomniałam sobie, że nie możesz zabrać telefonu

Harry: Mogę, ale zabiorą mi go, gdy będziemy na miejscu 

Niall: powodzenia stary

Harry: (emotikona modlitwy)

Blokuje swój telefon i wygląda przez okno autobusu, który zabiera ich na obrzeża Manchesteru, gdzie będą wędrować pod górę i ostatecznie znajdą się na polanie obozu.

Louis siedzi naprzeciw niego z Davidem, podczas gdy Harry z Anderem, który usiadł obok niego, zanim Louis w ogóle wszedł do autobusu. Nie, żeby Louis chciał usiąść obok Harry'ego, czy coś; to jest mało prawdopodobne.

Harry obserwuje profil Andera, kiedy ten rozmawia z Youngiem, który siedzi tuż za nimi obok Carricka. Teraz, kiedy o tym myśli, Ander jest naprawdę atrakcyjny i rzeczywiście nim zainteresowany. A ponieważ Louis nie podjął żadnej innej próby czegokolwiek, Harry równie dobrze może się trochę zabawić. No dobra, nie teraz; jeśli i kiedy nadarzy się okazja. 

Autobus w końcu zatrzymuje się na początku szlaku, nawet nie godzinę później od odpuszczenia kompleksu treningowego. Ich cel jest półtorej godziny stąd, więc nie powinno być tak trudno się tam dostać. Louis już zaczął narzekać, ale nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi. 

Van Gaal zbiera ich telefony i wkłada je do plecaka, który zostawia w autobusie, a potem macha do kierowcy, by odjechał. Następnie on i Giggs zaczynają iść z plecakami na ramionach i wszyscy podążają za nimi. 

\- Myślisz, że w tym lesie są niedźwiedzie? - Harry pyta Andera. To pytanie powinno zostać zapisane w oficjalnej biografii Harry'ego o nazwie 'Jestem pieprzonym idiotą i to są słowa, które rzeczywiście wypowiedziałem na głos', jako najgorszy tekst na podryw. 

Próbuje tylko nawiązać rozmowę, ale teraz powinien lepiej wiedzieć, że nie chodziło mu o coś w tym stylu. 

\- Prawdopodobnie, ale wszyscy mówią bardzo głośno i to ich pewnie spłoszy - odpowiada Ander jakby zadowolony, że może opuścić rozmowę, którą prowadził z Louisem, by odpowiedzieć Harry'emu. 

\- Założę się, że mógłbyś je wyprzedzić - to kolejna głupota jaka wychodzi z ust Harry'ego i o Boże, niech go ktoś powstrzyma do jasnej cholery.

Louis prycha i potrząsa głową, zanim spogląda w górę, jakby nawet nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Harry marszczy na niego brwi, zmieszany, ale odpuszcza i decyduje się porozmawiać z Anderem o tym, jak został piłkarzem i dostał się do Man United.

Kiedy docierają na polanę, jest po siedemnastej i każdy jest spocony. Muszą jeszcze postawić sześć namiotów i rozpalić ognisko, a także wziąć prysznic w rzece kilkaset metrów w dół; wszystko zanim zajdzie słońce. 

Są w grupach czteroosobowych, aby ustawić namioty, w których będą spać, a Harry nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co się dzieje, dopóki Ander i David nie zaczynają rozkładać namiotu, a Louis przygląda się i udziela wskazówek, które mogą być bezpieczne dla każdego. 

Ich namiot zostaje postawiony na samym końcu, ponieważ Louis nawet z niczym im nie pomógł, mimo że próbował. Kładą swoje plecaki w środku, zanim każdy kieruje się do rzeki, aby szybko się umyć i przebrać w czyste ubrania. 

Harry stara się nie patrzeć na nikogo, ponieważ nie wie, jak piłkarze zareagują, kiedy przyłapią go na gapieniu się. Nawet nie słyszał, żeby mówili coś homofobicznego lub rozmawiali na ten temat, ale nigdy nie wiadomo. 

Kiedy wracają do ich małego obozu, niektórzy faceci zajmują się znalezieniem drewna na ognisko, inni układają rozkładane krzesła, które nieśli całą drogę, wokół miejsca, gdzie będzie rozpalą ogień, a pozostali (to znaczy Louis i Harry), stoją przy swoim namiocie, argumentując kto powinien wejść pierwszy do środka, ponieważ kiedy tylko rozpięli namiot, Harry zobaczył gigantyczną osę i zdecydował, że nie ma problemu ze spaniem na zewnątrz.

David przychodzi kilka minut później i wyciąga osę z ich namiotu, więc Harry szuka swojej bluzy (na zewnątrz robi się dość chłodno) i przechodzi obok Louisa w stronę ogniska.

Każdy wyciąga jedzenie, które przynieśli ze sobą i dzięki Bogu za De Geę, ponieważ przyniósł dużą paczkę pianek. 

Harry zajmuje ostatnie wolne miejsce pomiędzy Louisem i Anderem, a potem sięga po cienki patyk, na którym może umieścić swoją piankę. 

Spędzają następną godzinę na rozmowie o strategii oraz mówią o tym, że najważniejszą rzeczą nie jest wygrywanie; to nauczenie się grać lepiej jako zespół i blah blah blah.

Harry nic nie mówi; po prostu słucha jak Louis opowiada o Paryżu, że tego nie robili oraz że każdy myślał o golu dla siebie, a celem każdego było się stanie najlepszym piłkarzem zespołu. 

Zegarek wskazuje godzinę 22:30, kiedy Van Gaal mówi, że powinni iść spać, aby jutro wstać wcześnie rano na poranne zajęcia w lesie.

Harry bierze na siebie posprzątanie kubków i wszystkiego, co po nich pozostało i wyrzuca śmieci do dużego czarnego worka. 

Kiedy kończy, wszyscy zdążyli już umyć zęby i zniknęli w swoich namiotach. Harry po prostu wyjmuje paczkę gum, którą znalazł w kieszeni swojej bluzy i wkłada jedną do ust, zanim idzie do swojego namiotu. 

David i Ander dyskutują na jakiś temat, ale Harry nie zawraca sobie tym głowy, więc rozpina swój śpiwór i wchodzi do niego. Jest bardzo świadomy faktu, że śpi pomiędzy Anderem i Louisem. Jak to jest możliwe, że ciągle znajduje się między nimi? Albo przynajmniej przez ostatnie dwanaście godzin stało się to minimum trzy razy.

Louis nic nie mówi, ale Harry widzi, że wpatruje się w sufit, słuchając całej rozmowy. W końcu wszystko cichnie, a Harry zasypia przy delikatnym chrapaniu Davida.

Ktoś potrząsa nim, wybudzając go ze snu o spotkaniu Davida Beckhama i całej jego rodziny. 

\- Mm co? - mamrocze i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że nadal ma gumę w ustach, która wciąż, o dziwo, ma jakiś smak. 

\- Cicho, obudzisz ich - mówi Louis.

Siedzi okrakiem na Harrym, przyciskając palec do jego ust. 

\- Co się stało?- szepcze Harry, próbując dopasować ton głosu do Louisa.

\- Muszę siku, ale na zewnątrz jest zbyt ciemno.

\- Więc?

\- Więc? Muszę zapalić i się wysikać, ale nie chcę iść sam. Chodź. 

\- Spałem - mówi, ale porusza się tak szybko, jak Louis schodzi z jego ud. 

W ciszy wychodzą z namiotu i odchodzą od obozu, dopóki nie mogą dostrzec wygaszającego już ogniska.

\- Potrzymaj to - mówi do niego Louis i podaje mu paczkę papierosów wraz z zapalniczką, zanim po prostu odwraca się sikać. 

Harry czeka na niego, aż skończy, więc może wyciągnąć papierosy i podać jednego Louisowi. Odpalają je w tym samym czasie i opierają się o najbliższe drzewo. 

\- To naprawdę było konieczne, żeby mnie obudzić? - pyta Harry. Lubi sprawiać Louisowi wrażenie, że w ogóle mu się to nie podoba albo, że nie czuje przypływu adrenaliny, kiedy myśli o wszystkich możliwościach, które mogłyby się wydarzyć między nimi właśnie tu i teraz w ciemnościach, gdzie nikt nie może ich zobaczyć. 

Wypalają trzy papierosy, aż w końcu Louis się odzywa. - Więc o co chodzi z tobą i Herrerą?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Oboje obrzydliwie dzisiaj flirtowaliście i zastanawiałem się, kiedy zamierzacie się pieprzyć, wiesz?

Harry jest oniemiały. To może być tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale Louis brzmi na trochę zazdrosnego. 

\- Dlaczego tak cię to interesuje? Co ci do tego?

Harry może właśnie zabrzmiał bardziej obronnie niż potrzeba. 

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Nie wiem. Chyba podobało mi się, kiedy próbowałeś flirtować tylko ze mną.

\- Kiedy w ogóle z tobą flirtowałem? - pyta Harry, ale czuje się jak jeleń w świetle reflektorów. 

\- Próbowałeś. Próbowałeś flirtować ze mną.

\- Odpieprz się.

\- Och daj spokój, nie dąsaj się - mówi Louis, ostatnie słowo wypowiada wolniej niż zwykle. 

\- Nie dąsam się.

\- Właśnie, że tak.

\- Wcale nie.

Zachowują się jak dzieci.

\- Właśnie, że tak.

Harry zaciska wargi ze złości. - Wcale nie.

Louis patrzy na niego i Harry oczekuje, że powie 'właśnie, że tak' jeszcze raz. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Louis owinie rękę wokół jego szyi i przyciągnie go do swoich ust. 

Język Harry'ego spotyka Louisa, zanim robi to cokolwiek innego, a jego dłonie znajdują się na talii chłopaka, przyciskając do siebie ich klatki piersiowe. 

Pocałunek jest gorący i pospieszny, jakby ktoś mógłby ich odciągnąć od siebie w każdej chwili, więc Harry spowalnia go i Louis robi to samo. 

Harry całkowicie oplata ręce wokół talii Louisa i unosi go, aby móc przycisnąć go do drzewa. Nie ma pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło; wie tylko, że chce więcej. 

Nogi i ręce Louisa owijają się wokół niego. Smakuje jak papierosy, pasta do zębów i Louis, a Harry zatraca się w tym. 

Kiedy Louis zaczyna całować i lizać jego szyję, ręka Harry'ego wędruje wzdłuż jego swetra, aż sięga do dresowych spodni i ujmuje twardniejącego penisa Louisa. 

Louis wypuszcza cichy jęk i przegryza jego szyję.

\- Obciągnij mi. Proszę - szepcze do Harry'ego, a gorący oddech ocierający się o jego ucho to dla niego zbyt wiele, by powiedzieć nie. Poza tym, dlaczego miałby odmówić Louisowi zrobienia loda? 

Harry stawia go z powrotem na ziemi i klęka przed nim, palce zawija wokół rąbka jego spodni, zanim ciągnie je w dół razem z bielizną pod spodem.

Wpół twardy Louis pojawia mu się przed twarzą, więc Harry bierze go do ręki. Jego penis jest gładki i mimo, że go nie widzi czuje, że jest gruby. 

\- Kurwa - wydycha szybko Louis, kiedy Harry bierze go do ust, całą długość, aż sięga do gardła. 

Na przemian ssie i liże, poruszając dłonią w rytm jego własnych ust, tak jak robił to facetom, których miał wcześniej. Wydawało mu się, że stracił swoje umiejętności, ale sądząc po tym jak Louis oddycha, jest w porządku. 

Palce Louisa wplątują się w jego włosy i ciągnie za nie, co powoduje jęknięcie u Harry'ego. 

\- Właśnie tak? - Louis pyta bez tchu, ciągnąc po raz kolejny.

Harry kiwa głową i przyciska język do spodu penisa Louisa, poruszając głową w górę i w dół , aż zaczyna dyszeć. 

\- Pieprz moje usta - mamrocze z penisem nadal w ustach. 

\- C... co?

Harry wyciąga go, a ślina zmieszana z preejakulatem zwisa z jego ust. - Pieprz moje usta.

\- Cholera, w porządku.

Louis przyciąga jego głowę z powrotem i zatrzymuje w miejscu przez włosy Harry'ego, kiedy zaczyna poruszać swoimi biodrami. Na początku powoli, ale potem podnosi tempo.

Harry kładzie ręce na udach Louisa i otwiera je szeroko, zamykając oczy, ponieważ ciemność jest i tak wszystkim co widzi. 

\- To może być żenujące, ale...

Harry uwalnia się od uścisku Louisa i bierze sprawy w swoje ręce (dosłownie). Okrąża językiem końcówkę i porusza jądrami Louisa, zanim liże całą długość, aż do miejsca gdzie spoczywa jego ręka, a potem wraca. 

Louis dochodzi w jego usta z wysokim krzykiem, a Harry czeka kilka sekund, by wszystko przełknąć, zanim się porusza. Wstaje i wyciera swoje usta.

\- Naprawdę powinieneś jeść więcej owo... - zaczyna, ale nie może dokończyć, ponieważ Louis znowu go całuje, a jedna z jego rąk skrada się do spodni chłopaka, by mu obciągnąć. 

Harry dochodzi z niskim jękiem w rękę Louisa, a potem dociskają do siebie swoje czoła, starając się złapać oddech. 

\- Jesteś pierwszym chłopakiem, który mnie po tym wszystkim całuje - mówi mu Harry.

\- Nie mam z tym problemu - uśmiecha się Louis w jego usta. - Przy okazji, niezły kutas.

\- Nawet go nie widzisz.

\- Ale czuję - mówi i wyciera dłoń o spodnie dresowe. - Poza tym, raczej nie dochodzę tak szybko.

\- To nic. Kolana i tak zaczynały mnie boleć.

Louis uśmiecha się w jego usta i całuje go ponownie.

Odrywają się od siebie kilka minut później, a Harry rozgląda się dookoła. - Skąd przyszliśmy?

Louis robi to samo. - Nie zwróciłeś uwagi?

\- Um, nie? Ty prowadziłeś.

\- Chyba jaja sobie robisz.

***

*Rozmiar 8,5 to mniej więcej 42,5 a rozmiar 10 to 44,5 (nie wiem, czy to ważne, ale gdyby kogoś to interesowało, postanowiłam to sprawdzić i podać)


	9. ten z męskim wieczorem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

Louis rozgląda się przez co najmniej dwadzieścia minut, starając się dowiedzieć skąd przyszli.

\- Może tamtędy? - pyta Harry, wskazując w jednym kierunku.

\- Um, nie. Nie pamiętam tego drzewa.

Louis wzdycha i odwraca głowę. - A co z tą?

\- Nie...

\- Dobra. Musisz przestać tak mówić na wszystko co wskazuje, kiedy oboje wiemy, że nie patrzyłeś skąd przyszliśmy, ponieważ byłeś zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na mój tyłek! - wykrzykuje Louis, opierając rękę na biodrze w geście dezaprobaty.

\- Przecież oboje wiemy, że lubisz, kiedy się na ciebie gapię.

Louis robi minę, ale nie mówi nic przez kilka sekund. To oczywiste, że został wzięty z zaskoczenia.

\- Teraz robimy się pewni siebie, co?

\- Obaj byliśmy kilkanaście minut temu* - mówi Harry, próbując stworzyć grę słowną, ale zawala.

Louis patrzy na niego, zanim przyciąga Harry'ego do kolejnego pocałunku.

\- A to za co? - pyta Harry przy ustach Louisa, kiedy odsuwają się od siebie.

\- Po prostu... sposób w jaki starasz się żartować mnie podnieca.

\- Obciągasz sobie przy złej grze słów?

\- Złej grze słów robionej przez wysokich, pełnoletnich facetów z zielonymi oczami, dużymi głowami i okropnym wyczuciem stylu.

\- Ejjjj.

\- Czy wspomniałem o minie żaby? - pyta Louis, chichocząc (FAKTYCZNIE chichocząc) i wsuwa rękę pod koszulkę Harry'ego, przeciągając palcami po jego skórze.

Harry przewraca oczami i robi krok do tyłu. - Spróbujmy znaleźć dr...

\- Tędy - mówi Louis, wskazując stronę, którą już wcześniej prawdopodobnie pokazywał.

\- Co? Skąd wiesz?

\- Pamiętam.

Harry robi zmieszany wyraz twarzy. - Co? Co to ma znaczyć?

\- To znaczy, pamiętam drogę powrotną do obozu.

\- Dlaczego więc spędziliśmy więcej niż pół godziny na chodzeniu po lesie? Prawie się posikałem, kiedy usłyszałem pęknięcie gałęzi.

\- Robiłem sobie z ciebie jaja.

\- Ty, ugh - mówi Harry i odwraca się, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Jesteś dupkiem.

\- Och, daj spokój, nie złość się. To był żart.

\- Jak na razie najgorszy. Wiesz, naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś zabawny i w ogóle, ale wcale nie jesteś. Wszystkie twoje żarty są nadużywane, nudne albo po prostu nie śmieszne.

Louis wpatruje się w Harry'ego, krzyżując ramiona. - Wow. Uderzać w moje poczucie humoru. Pieprz się. Możesz mówić co chcesz, ale nie zadzieraj z moim humorem.

\- Och, proszę. Daj mi spokój. Wracajmy...

\- Nie - mówi Louis.

\- Dlaczego nie, do cholery? Jesteśmy poza namiotem od ponad godziny, jest mi zimno i zaczynam się robić naprawdę zły.

Louis patrzy na niego, ale nic nie mówi.

\- Och, teraz ty jesteś tym obrażonym? Dobra. Sam znajdę drogę powrotną.

Harry odwraca się i już robi krok w przeciwnym kierunku, kiedy ręka na koszulce wstrzymuje jego ruch.

\- Jeśli mnie poniesiesz.

\- Słucham? - pyta Harry, chcąc się odwrócić i spojrzeć na niego, ale Louis kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Pokażę ci drogę do obozu, jeśli weźmiesz mnie na barana.

Harry wzdycha. - Niech będzie.

Louis nie traci czasu, aby wskoczyć Harry'emu na plecy i owija nogi zabezpieczająco wokół jego bioder.

Idź przed siebie, aż powiem ci, żebyś skręcił.

Harry podąża jego wskazówkami i próbuje się skupić, nawet gdy Louis kładzie brodę na jego ramieniu i mówi do jego policzka.

\- Wiesz, tak naprawdę nie chciałem cię wkurzyć - mówi Louis, kiedy w końcu Harry widzi światło pochodzące z ogniska.

\- Chciałeś mnie ośmieszyć udając, że się zgubiliśmy.

Harry czuje, jak Louis kręci głową. - Nie. Próbowałem grać na zwłokę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żeby spędzić z tobą więcej czasu - mówi Louis, oczy połyskują przez płomienie, kiedy wchodzą na ich camping.

\- Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, a nie fundować mi atak serca.

\- Ale to było bardziej ekscytujące, prawda? - pyta Louis i obniża swój głos, jak tylko wchodzą do przedsionka namiotu.

Harry potrząsa głową i odkłada go na ziemię. Rozpina namiot, a potem wchodzi do niego, zanim Louis może to zrobić. Upewniają się, by nie hałasować, kiedy wślizgują się do swoich śpiworów, a następnie mówią sobie dobranoc.

Ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, Harry nie może zasnąć. Czuje Louisa obok siebie i wie, że on też nie śpi, ponieważ jego oddech nie jest wyrównany i nie zaczął cicho chrapać.

\- Idź spać - Louis mówi do niego, zanim Harry może cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Ty idź spać.

Louis wierci się w swoim śpiworze i odwraca twarzą do Harry'ego. - Musimy przestać zachowywać się jak dzieci.

\- Przestanę, jeśli ty też to zrobisz, umowa?

Louis przewraca oczami i nie odpowiada. Harry czeka kilka sekund, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć, cokolwiek, żeby podtrzymać rozmowę. Nienawidzi, kiedy to się dzieje.

Ale wtedy Louis rozpina swój śpiwór, a potem ten Harry'ego, nie dając mu żadnego wyjaśnienia.

\- Co ty robisz? - szepcze Harry, zdezorientowany.

\- W środku jest za gorąco - narzeka Louis.

\- Więc?

\- Więc mnie przytul.

Harry jest zaskoczony jego słowami, niemniej jednak unosi jedno ramię i pozwala Louisowi wtulić się do siebie.

\- Ładnie pachniesz - mamrocze Louis w jego koszulkę.

\- Pachnę spermą.

Louis chichocze i patrzy w górę. - Powiedziałem, że ładnie.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy.

\- A kto znowu połknął?

Harry robi minę w stylu Jima Halperta w ciemności, ale i tak przyciąga Louisa bliżej.

Rozmawiają na temat różnych rodzajów spermy i ich smakach (naprawdę romantyczne; Harry zdaje sobie z tego sprawę), dopóki Louis nie zaczyna ziewać. Zarzuca nogę na Harry'ego, zanim pochyla się i składa delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku.

\- Idź spać.

I po tym, Harry to robi.

***

Ostatecznie nigdzie więcej nie idą, ponieważ nikt nie wstaje na czas. Około południa zbierają swoje rzeczy, składają namioty i sprzątają, zanim zaczynają z powrotem schodzić z góry.

\- Więc tak sobie myślałem - zaczyna Louis, kiedy siadają w autobusie. Tym razem upewnia się, by wejść zaraz za Harrym, zanim Ander ma w ogóle szansę, by postawić stopę w autobusie, i siada obok niego.

\- Ty myślałeś?

\- Tak, myślałem o tym, żeby w przyszłym tygodniu urządzić męską noc.

\- Męską noc? Co to dokładnie oznacza?

\- Granie w FIFĘ, picie piwa, zamawianie na wynos i oglądanie filmów Marvela. Wchodzisz w to?

\- Kto jeszcze będzie?

\- Liam i Zayn oczywiście. Myślałem też o zaproszeniu Nialla i Davida?

\- Tak, brzmi świetnie. A co z Anderem?

Louis marszczy nos. - Powiedziałem piwo i FIFA, nie Netflix i relaks. Jeśli chcesz go pieprzyć, zrób to w swoim własnym domu.

\- Kto powiedział, że jestem na górze?

\- Jesteś na dole? - pyta Louis, intensywnie się w niego wpatrując.

\- No, nie. To znaczy, nie do końca. Lubię oba sposoby.

Louis mruczy coś pod nosem.

\- A ty?

\- Ja? Och, nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiałem seksu z facetem.

Harry patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Dlaczego ci nie wierzę?

\- Ponieważ kłamię. Pieprzyłem dwóch lub trzech facetów we Francji, ale to wszystko. Poza tym, będę wdzięczny, jeśli zatrzymasz tę informację dla siebie.

Harry kiwa głową. - Jasne. Komu miałbym powiedzieć?

\- Nie wiem? Niallowi? Barbarze?

\- Oni nie oceniają, ale nie zamierzam im powiedzieć.

Ich rozmowę przerywa Giggs, który idzie wzdłuż autobusu i oddaje wszystkie telefony z powrotem.

Kiedy Harry włącza swój, ma 200 nieprzeczytanych wiadomości na WhatsApp, cztery nowe snapy i dziesięć powiadomień na Facebooku.

SKŁAD

(179 nieprzeczytanych wiadomości)

Harry przewija rozmowę, nie trudząc się, by ją przeczytać i zastanawia się, dlaczego Niall i Barbara nie mogą po prostu porozmawiać na swoim prywatnym czacie.

Harry: cześć

Harry: dostałem telefon z powrotem

Barbara: jak było?

Harry: wspaniale ;)

Niall: ?

Barbara: ??

Harry: zrobienie loda i obciągnięcie ręką zostało wymienione

Barbara: CO

Barbara: Louis Tomlinson zrobił ci loda?

Harry: Ja mu zrobiłem

Harry: obciągnąłem mu

Harry: on tylko użył swojej ręki

Niall: jego penis jest mały i gruby?

Barbara: czy długi i gruby?

Barbara: założyliśmy się

Barbara: HARRY

Harry blokuje swój telefon w nadziei, że Louis nie czytał wiadomości przez jego ramię.

Autobus zatrzymuje się pod ich kompleksem treningowym i Harry nie jest zbyt zadowolony, kiedy dostrzega kilku paparazzi czekających na zewnątrz. Jest też grupa chłopaków (i dziewczyn), niektórzy mają na sobie koszulki Man United i patrzą na autobus, trzymając w rękach różne rzeczy, na których chcieliby dostać autograf.

\- Skąd się tutaj wzięli? - słyszy pytającego Rooneya, wyglądając przez okno zza zasłony.

Nikt nie odpowiada, więc każdy bierze swoje torby z zawieszonego nad siedzeniami schowka i stoją w długiej kolejce do opuszczenia autobusu. Harry jest tuż za Louisem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta go Louis, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Tak. Dlaczego miałoby nie być?

\- Nie wiem. To może być dla ciebie trochę przerażające.

\- Poradzę sobie.

Kiedy wychodzą z autobusu i próbują pokonać drogę do budynku, ktoś chwyta Harry'ego za rękaw przez co chłopak prawie potyka się o własne stopy.

\- To twój nowy chłopak Tomlinson? - ktoś krzyczy, a Harry robi się czerwony, kiedy uwalnia się od ręki wstrzymującej jego ruch.

Louis odwraca głowę w stronę mężczyzny, który był na tyle odważny, aby zadać to pytanie i pokazuje mu środkowy palec. Harry uśmiecha się do niego i ostatnią rzeczą jaką widzi przed wejściem do budynku to jasny błysk flesza.

***

Kiedy wraca do domu, jego ojca nie ma i sądząc po pustym miejscu na podjeździe, wyszedł. Harry bierze prysznic i otwiera laptopa, by sprawdzić swojego Tumblra i Facebooka.

Liczba obserwujących wzrosła mu z 1,5 tys. do 3 tys. w mniej niż trzy dni. Kręci głową i rebloguje kilka zdjęć oraz tekst, który uważa za zabawny, zanim bierze zeszyt podpisany RÓŻNE i otwiera go na pustej stronie.

Dlaczego Louis może chcieć lub ja po prostu oszalałem (lista zrobiona przez Harry'ego Stylesa)

Zalety|Wady

Chce:

\- obciągnął mi

\- pozwolił mi zrobić sobie loda-POPROSIŁ o to

\- jest zazdrosny o Andera

\- zaprosił mnie na męską noc

***

Harry patrzy na to, co do tej pory napisał i zdaje sobie sprawę, że faktycznie mógł oszaleć, bo spisane przez niego pozycje w 'Chce' mogą równie dobrze znajdować się w tabeli 'Szaleństwo'.

Składa kartkę i kładzie ją na biurku, zanim wraca do swojego laptopa i przegląda folder z filmami, by znaleźć coś co mógłby obejrzeć dla zabicia czasu.

Jego telefon wibruje na poduszce obok niego i zerka szybko na ekran, zanim robi to ponownie.

Louis: więc przychodzisz w piątek?

Harry odblokowuje swój telefon i patrzy na ekran. Wie, że jego ojciec nie miałby nic przeciwko, by nocował poza domem w czasie weekendu, więc pisze 'tak'.

Louis: powiedz Niallowi

Louis: Zayn i Liam też będą

Louis: :)

Harry: co powinienem przynieść?

Louis odczytał wiadomość, ale nie odpisał, więc Harry blokuje telefon i kontynuuje oglądanie horroru, który wybrał.

W końcu, jego telefon ponownie wibruje.

Louis: przynieś swoje ciało kochanie

Louis: ;)

***

Z Harrym nie jest dobrze. Nawet po tym, jak Niall mówi mu, że będzie w piątek u Louisa. Lęk przeszywa go za każdym razem, kiedy czyta albo myśli o wiadomości, którą wysłał mu Louis.

'Przynieś swoje ciało kochanie' ???? Co to do cholery ma znaczyć?

Jedyną rzeczą, o którą nie musiał martwić się w tym tygodniu, były zdjęcia jego opuszczającego autobus, które rozprzestrzeniały się w zastraszającym tempie. Na szczęście, dzięki środkowemu palcu Louisa, zdjęcia nie mogły zostać nigdzie opublikowane (oprócz Tumblra oczywiście, ale już zreblogował zdjęcie z tego incydentu-wińcie go).

\- Więc to jest to co napisał? Przynieś swoje ciało kochanie? - pyta Barbara w piątek po południu, tydzień później podczas jej przerwy obiadowej.

Kiedy tylko Harry opuścił trening, od razu pojechał metrem do Arndale, by zobaczyć się twarzą w twarz z Barbarą, czego nie miał okazji zrobić przez ostatni tydzień, ale wie, że zawsze może porozmawiać z nią o swoich 'problemach z Louisem', jak to nazywają.

\- Tak. A potem mrugającą minkę.

\- To była mrugająca emotikona, czy tylko średnik i nawias?

\- Średnik i nawias.

\- Ooch. To dość poważne.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Emotikona jest prosta do wysłania, natomiast mrugająca minka z normalnej klawiatury wymaga czasu i rozmyślności. To bardziej poważne niż figlarna emotikona.

\- Jezu Chryste, czuję się jakbym znowu był na zajęciach z angielskiego, gdzie analizowaliśmy każde słowo w książce.

Barbara przewraca oczami. - Ale to jest coś naprawdę ważnego, kogo obchodzi ukryte znaczenie Oliviera Twista? Jestem pewna, że nikogo.

\- Barbara, zdałaś tą klasę śpiewająco.

Odrzuca włosy do tyłu i nabija na widelec kawałek kurczaka z sałatki. - To dlatego, że lubię czytać i pisać. Nie dlatego, że naprawdę interesowały mnie książki albo to o czym były.

\- Nieważne. Idę tam później wieczorem i zapytam go o to.

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić - pyta z pełnymi ustami.

\- Tak, naprawdę zamierzam to zrobić. Nie może mieszać mi w głowie tylko dlatego, że takie ma hobby. Jeśli uważa, że bawienie się moimi emocjami jest zabawne to naprawdę, naprawdę się myli.

\- Co, jeśli chce uprawiać z tobą seks?

Harry dławi się kawałkiem swojej pizzy. - Nie wiem. Pewnie nie chce.

\- Poprosił cię, żebyś mu obciągnął. To pierwszy krok.

\- A jaki jest kolejny?

Barbara wzrusza ramionami, odkładając widelec na teraz już pusty talerz. - Prawdopodobnie palcówka, anilingus**.

\- Jak to możliwe, że wiesz o tym więcej niż ja?

\- Ostatnio przeczytałam kilka hardkorowych fanfiction Harry'ego Pottera.

\- O kim?

\- Draco i Harrym. Tworzyliby najlepszą parę w historii.

Harry przytakuje. - A trzecim krokiem jest wzięcie go w tyłek?

\- Tak.

Zaczynają się śmiać, a Harry prosi w końcu kelnera o ich rachunek.

\- Będziesz mnie dzisiaj informował, prawda? - pyta go Barbara, kiedy palą na zewnątrz centrum handlowego, zanim musi wracać do środka na kolejne trzy godziny pracy.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Proszę ciebie, bo wiem, że Niall będzie zbyt pijany.

\- Wiem.

\- Upewnij się też, że...

\- Nie zapadnie w śpiączkę alkoholową. Tak, tak, znam zasady.

***

Harry wpatruje się w drzwi Louisa tylko kilka godzin później. Słyszy głosy pochodzące z wewnątrz i zastanawia się czy ktokolwiek zauważyłby, jeśli po prostu nie przyjdzie. Potem uświadamia sobie, że zachowuje się dziecinnie i powinien sobie z tym poradzić, więc dzwoni do drzwi.

Otwierają się kilka sekund później i Liam patrzy na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- W samą porę Harry - mówi, ściskając jego dłoń. - Właśnie mieliśmy rozpocząć nową grę FIFA.

\- Niall jest tutaj? - pyta Harry, ale dostaje odpowiedź, kiedy słyszy znajomy śmiech dochodzący z salonu.

Znajduje Nialla i Louisa na kanapie, pijących piwo i oglądających coś w telewizji. Zayn jest w kuchni, nalewając sobie Margaritę, ponieważ nie lubi rozpoczynać wieczora od piwa.

\- Harreh, zawsze się na wszystko spóźniasz? - pyta Louis i sprawdza godzinę, nawet nie patrząc na chłopaka.

\- Tak, przepraszam. Musiałem dojechać metrem.

\- Gdzie mogę zostawić torbę?

\- Wybierz sobie jakiś pokój na górze.

Harry'emu nie trzeba powtarzać dwa razy, więc szybko wchodzi po schodach i sprawdza pokoje dla gości. W jednym znajdują się dwie torby, a także jedna w pokoju naprzeciwko Louisa. Nawet o tym nie myśląc, wchodzi do sypialni mężczyzny i rzuca torbę na łóżko.

Kiedy wraca na dół, ma na sobie parę dresowych spodni i tank top. Czwórka mężczyzn już siedzi na kanapie z Zaynem na podłodze przy ich stopach, więc Harry siada w fotelu.

Louis daje po kontrolerze Harry'emu i Zaynowi, zanim siada z powrotem na swoim miejscu. - Zwycięzca gra z Liamem, potem z Niallem i na końcu ze mną.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta Harry.

\- Ponieważ ty i Zayn jesteście w tym najgorsi, a ja jestem najlepszy.

\- Ejj. Nigdy nie widziałeś, jak gram w FIFĘ.

\- Tak, ale jesteś naprawdę kiepski w piłkę nożną...

\- Nie widziałeś też, jak gram w piłkę - mówi Harry, krzyżując ramiona.

\- No to udowodnij, że się mylę kochanie.

Ostatnie słowo oczywiście zaskakuje każdego, nawet Louisa, który stara się to zamaskować, biorąc łyka swojego piwa.

Zayn przegrywa, więc Harry gra z Liamem, który, o dziwo, także odpada. Niall pokonuje go 5-4. W końcu Louis wygrywa i wszyscy narzekają, że to nie było fair i powinni zrobić prawdziwy turniej.

Kiedy przechodzą do półfinału, Harry już zdążył wypaść z gry i teraz pije swoje czwarte piwo, patrząc jak Niall próbuje pokonać Louisa.

Teraz jest nieco wstawiony, zdecydowanie to pierwszy raz, kiedy upija się po zwykłym piwie.

Kiedy Louis wygrywa, świętuje krzycząc na Nialla i mierzwi mu włosy. Potem prosi Liama, by zamówił pizzę i chińszczyznę na wynos, ponieważ 'oba dania są naprawdę dobre, więc dlaczego mieliby nie zamówić obu rodzajów?'

Włączają najnowszą część Avengers, której nie widział tylko Harry i otwierają kolejny sześciopak piwa. Harry postanawia przestać pić i pyta Zayna, gdzie może zrobić sobie mocniejszego drinka.

\- W kuchni, trzecia szafka na prawo od zlewu.

\- Dzięki.

Harry wstaje z fotela i idzie do kuchni. Znajduje butelkę wódki i puszkę RedBulla w lodówce, więc miesza je w szklance i opiera się o blat, aby tego spróbować.

\- Postaraj się za bardzo nie upić i nie zwymiotować, okej? - pyta go Louis, kiedy tylko wchodzi do kuchni, aby wstawić brudną miskę po chipsach do zlewu.

\- Nie zamierzam zwymiotować.

\- Jeśli jednak, proszę, skorzystaj z łazienki na dole.

\- Dobra - mówi Harry, przewracając oczami. - Nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Wiem.

Harry bierze kolejny łyk swojego drinka, a potem robi minę, kiedy ostry smak w niego uderza. - A właśnie, co miałeś na myśli przez 'przynieś swoje ciało kochanie'?

\- Uh, słuchałem The Weeknd.

\- Bzdura. Nie lubisz takiego rodzaju muzyki.

Louis marszczy brwi i krzyżuje ramiona, unosząc głowę. - A skąd wiesz?

\- Słuchasz tylko popu w radiu w samochodzie.

\- The Weeknd jest najlepszą muzyką do pieprzenia.

Harry prawie krztusi się wódką, która grozi wróceniem do góry. - Co? Kogo pieprzyłeś, kiedy do mnie pisałeś?

\- Nikogo, tylko mówię. Nie lubisz The Weeknd?

\- Lubię. Ale tylko kilka piosenek.

\- Te, które są aktualnie na topie - mówi Louis, kręcąc głową.

\- Może.

Harry patrzy, jak Louis bierze szklankę z szafki i nalewa sobie dokładnie taki sam napój jak jego.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz wódki.

\- Nie, jeśli jest z czymś zmieszana. Wtedy ledwo mogę ją poczuć.

\- Wypijmy za to.

Wychodzi za Louisem z kuchni, oczy skupione są na tyle jego głowy. Zayn zajął miejsce Louisa na kanapie, więc Harry siada w fotelu tak szybko, jak to możliwe, zanim Louis może się do niego dostać.

\- Posuń się - mówi do niego Louis i trąca kolano Harry'ego swoim własnym.

\- Nie ma tutaj wystarczająco dużo miejsca.

\- Twierdzisz, że jestem gruby?

Harry wzdycha i przesuwa się na bok, zanim Louis siada obok niego z nogami na podłokietniku.

Film jest świetny, ale Harry żałuje, że ledwo może się na nim skupić, co jest spowodowane bliskością Louisa i sposobem w jaki ich uda się dotykają.

Pizza zostaje przywieziona tuż przed chińszczyzną i przez resztę filmu jedzą oraz piją nawet więcej niż wcześniej, śmiejąc się ze wszystkiego, kiedy alkohol zaczyna wpływać na każdego.

\- Hejjjj Harryyy - mówi Louis prosto w ucho Harry'ego, kiedy pojawiają się napisy końcowe. Zapala papierosa i zaciąga się nim, zanim wypuszcza dym prosto na twarz chłopaka.

\- Co?

Harry odwraca głowę, a ich nosy przypadkowo się zderzają.

\- Pomasuj mnie.

\- C... co? Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

\- Ponieważ moje plecy są spięte i masz duuuuże ręce. A skoro nie masz zamiaru zrobić z nich lepszego pożytku to przynajmniej mnie wymasuj.

Harry przewraca oczami i odwraca się na fotelu, by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego pleców, ale Louis najwyraźniej ma inne plany. Wstaje, rozkładając nogi Harry'ego i siada między nimi, zanim zakłada sobie jego nogi wokół talii, przez co mogą lepiej ułożyć się na fotelu.

Harry pociera dłonie, aby wytworzyć trochę ciepła, a potem zaczyna masować ramiona Louisa, zanim przechodzi dalej w dół pleców.

\- Cholera, to czuć naprawdę dobrze - mówi Louis, odchylając głowę do tyłu tak, że kostki Harry'ego ocierają się o włosy na karku Louisa.

\- Czy ty mu właśnie obciągasz? - pyta głośno Niall z kanapy, trzymając butelkę piwa.

\- Niall, dokładnie nas widzisz. Nic takiego nie robimy.

Louis śmieje się i ociera swój tyłek o krocze Harry'ego; prawdopodobnie nieświadomy, jak wpływa to na młodszego chłopaka. Nie mówi mu tego, ale Louis robi to samo pięć minut później i Harry musi go powstrzymać, jeśli nie chce mieć erekcji.

Chwyta Louisa za skórę i przyciska usta do jego ucha. - Przestań.

Louis nagle zatrzymuje się i wyraźnie napina pod dotykiem rąk Harry'ego. Opiera się o niego i szepcze z powrotem:

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ będę miał wzwód, a mam na sobie spodnie dresowe i to może być dość żenujące.

\- Nie dla mnie - mówi złośliwe Louis, uśmiechając się do jego ucha.

\- Pieprz się.

Louis posyła mu złośliwy uśmiech. - Nie wolałbyś, żebym pieprzył ciebie?

Serce Harry'ego zatrzymuje się, a jego oddech przyspiesza. - To nie pomaga - mamrocze.

\- A od kiedy chcę ci pomóc? Wiesz, że lubię ci dokuczać.

\- Jesteś kutasem.

\- Lubisz mojego kutasa.

Szczerze, czy Harry może w ogóle z nim wygrać? Dlaczego Louis tak bardzo chce go wkurzyć? Czy w ten sposób flirtuje z ludźmi? Prawdopodobnie nie.

\- Kto cię tak okłamał? - odpowiada Harry.

To było dobre, myśli.

\- Mmm, twój własny penis w zeszłym tygodniu.

Dobra, sytuacja zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli.

Wąskie wargi Louisa muskają jego szyję, a Harry nie powinien być tak podekscytowany przez zwykły dotyk ust. Próbuje powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Louis szybko mu przerywa, przykładając usta do jego.

I teraz się całują. Tuż przed resztą chłopaków. I nikt nic nie mówi. To niepokojące.

\- Ludzie mogą nas zobaczyć - szepcze Harry w jego usta.

\- Są zbyt pijani, nie będą tego jutro pamiętać.

\- Co, jeśli będą?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, a potem odwraca się w fotelu tak, by móc usiąść naprzeciwko Harry'ego, obie nogi zwisają z prawego podłokietnika.

\- Teraz mnie pocałuj, ty głupku.

\- Nazywasz mnie głupkiem i oczekujesz, że zaraz po tym cię pocałuję?

\- Mhm.

Louis układa usta do pocałunku i owija ręce wokół szyi Harry'ego. Przyciąga go do swoich ust i znowu zaczynają się całować, co wydaje się minutami, może godzinami.

\- Dobra, chyba pójdę już do łóżka - mamrocze Zayn i wstaje z kanapy, zanim z powrotem na nią opada. - Whoa, kręci mi się w głowie.

Louis odsuwa się od ust Harry'ego, jego własne są niezwykle czerwone i spuchnięte. - Która godzina?

Odpowiada na swoje własne pytanie, patrząc na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. - Dwunasta trzydzieści. Dobra, chodźmy spać.

\- Chciałbym, ale musisz ze mnie zejść.

\- Zejść z ciebie, czy ci obciągnąć?***

\- Jezu, naprawdę jesteś napalony, kiedy się upijasz, co nie?

Louis zamyka oczy i kładzie głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, kiedy reszta chłopaków wstaje i wyłącza telewizor.

\- Zanieś mnie - rozkazuje, zaciskając ręce wokół szyi Harry'ego.

\- Żartujesz prawda?

\- Drugi raz dzisiaj bezpośrednio nazywasz mnie grubym i to mi się nie podoba.

\- Lou, jestem tak pijany, że obaj spadniemy i skręcimy sobie karki.

\- Dam ci sto funtów, jeśli zaniesiesz mnie teraz na górę.

\- Zrobiłbym to! - woła z góry Niall, zanim dwie pary drzwi się zamykają.

Harry wzdycha i zmusza się do wstania, jednocześnie podnosząc Louisa w weselnym stylu.

\- Mmm taaaak pijany - mówi Louis, chowając nos w piersi Harry'ego.

Nie jest tak ciężko dostać się na górę. Najwięcej trudności sprawia otwarcie drzwi do sypialni Louisa kolanem, żeby nie upuścić dorosłego mężczyzny.

\- Czas na sen - mamrocze Louis. - Czas na sen.

Chodzi o to, że jest po prostu zbyt uroczy i Harry chce go ściskać, dopóki nie pęknie. I pieprzyć go naprawdę dobrze. Ale to nie stanie się dziś w nocy ze względu na stan w jakim obaj się znajdują.

\- Gdzie dzisiaj śpisz?

Harry kładzie Louisa na łóżku. - Tutaj. Już położyłem tam swoją torbę.

\- Ideaaalnie. Teraz idę spać.

\- Nie będzie ci za gorąco w tych ubraniach?

\- Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby się rozebrać. Zrób to za mnie.

Harry klęka na łóżku obok niego i ściąga z Louisa koszulkę, a następnie spodnie.

\- Nawet nie mogę właściwie się podniecić, ponieważ jestem zbyt pijany.

\- W porządku, tylko wejdź pod kołdrę.

Louis słucha i jak tylko znajduje się pod przykryciem, patrzy jak Harry się rozbiera.

\- Masz niezłe nogi. I klatkę piersiową. I naprawdę ładnego penisa.

\- Nawet go nie widzisz.

\- Ale kiedyś będę, prawda?

Nie odpowiadając, Harry wchodzi do łóżka obok niego, a potem wyłącza światło.

\- Prawda? - Louis powtarza pytanie, odwracając się na bok, twarzą do Harry'ego.

\- Prawda. W odpowiednim czasie.

Louis wydyma wargi, ale nic więcej nie mówi. Zamiast tego, całuje Harry'ego otwartymi ustami i z językiem. Pocałunek jest niechlujny, ale tym razem wolniejszy i głębszy; właśnie taki, jak Harry lubi.

W pewnym momencie, Louis leży na nim i całują się w ten sposób, aż w końcu przestaje reagować.

\- Louis?

Harry otwiera oczy i widzi, że te Louisa są zamknięte.

\- Naprawdę zasnąłeś, kiedy się całowaliśmy?

Louis nie odpowiada. Harry wzdycha i ciągnie go w dół tak, że policzek Louisa spoczywa na jego piersi. Nawet jeśli nadal na nim leży, Harry'emu udaje się zasnąć.

***

Nadal śpi, kiedy Harry wstaje, więc stara się ściągnąć z siebie Louisa i wstać z łóżka, nie budząc go.

W domu nadal jest cicho, gdy schodzi na dół, a kiedy kończy sprzątać i myje naczynia, Liam wchodzi do kuchni wraz z Niallem, który jest tuż za nim.

\- Boli mnie głowa - narzeka Niall i opada na jedno z krzeseł przy stole.

\- Kawy? - pyta Harry, ignorując jego oświadczenie, kiedy podnosi dzbanek z napojem.

\- Jesteś wybawcą - Liam uśmiecha się i wyciąga czysty kubek.

Zayn dołącza do nich pięć minut później i spędzają kolejną godzinę na paleniu, piciu kawy i rozmawianiu o tym co się wczoraj stało.

\- Ty i Louis nie mieliście problemu z okazywaniem sobie uczuć - zauważa Liam i kładzie pusty kubek w zlewie. Opiera się o ladę i krzyżuje ręce.

\- Uh... tak. Byliśmy pijani. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że wy też i nie będziecie tego pamiętać, kiedy się obudzicie.

\- Cóż, ja nadal pamiętam i nie wiem, czy powinienem umyć sobie oczy czy po prostu iść zwymiotować - mówi Zayn.

\- Tylko ja tego nie pamiętam?

Wszyscy patrzą na Nialla.

\- Co? Wypiłem więcej niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci - mówi na swoją obronę. - I jestem chudszy.

\- To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego - stwierdza Liam.

\- Właśnie, że ma. To zależy od masy ciała.

Zaczynają rozmowę na temat tego, kto może się szybciej upić i dlaczego. Wszyscy są tak wciągnięci w rozmowę, że tylko Harry dostrzega wchodzącego Louisa.

Ma senny wyraz twarzy, zaczerwienione oczy, włosy odstające w każdą stronę i świetnie, ma na sobie tylko bokserki.

\- Co to za hałas w moim domu o tej porze? - pyta Louis i zamyka oczy.

\- Jest druga po południu.

\- A co ja właśnie powiedziałem, Liam?

Liam przewraca oczami i sprawdza swój telefon. - Muszę iść. Umówiłem się z Soph na obiad za trzydzieści minut, a śmierdzę jak kosz na śmieci.

\- Aw Liam, nie martw się - Louis uśmiecha się. - To twój naturalny zapach.

Harry pyta Liama, czy podwiezie go na stację metra. Liam zgadza się, a Harry stara się za dużo nie myśleć o rozczarowaniu widniejącym na twarzy Louisa, kiedy wychodzi.

***

Okazuje się, że presezon, o którym wszyscy mówili kilka tygodni temu, oficjalnie zacznie się w piątek 29 (wyjeżdżają 28 lipca), a zakończy 4 sierpnia, więc cała drużyna będzie mogła trochę odpocząć przed pierwszym meczem w lidze.

\- W tym roku jedziemy do Kalifornii - mówi im Van Gaal w poniedziałek. - Wszystko jest opłacone, nie będzie nas siedem dni... większość z was zna już zasady.

Wszyscy pozostają cicho.

\- Harry, jak mówiłem wcześniej, możesz do nas dołączyć, jeśli chcesz.

Harry kiwa głową, a jego policzki robią się coraz cieplejsze. - W porządku - stara się nie patrzeć w kierunku Louisa, ponieważ wszystko jest zbyt dziwne. Nie rozmawiali się sobą od czasu 'męskiej nocy', ale mają zbyt dużo kontaktu wzrokowego, by to było jedynie zbiegiem okoliczności.

\- Jakieś pytania?

Nikt nic nie mówi, a Harry patrzy na swoje dłonie.

\- No dobra. To do zobaczenia jutro.

***

Jego ojciec zgadza się na tą całą sprawę z presezonem, a nawet daje mu pieniądze na cały tydzień co jest nieco podejrzane.

Może chce mieć dom dla siebie, żeby Kathy mogła przyjść, myśli Harry kilka dni później, kiedy pakuje walizkę. Mają spotkać się w kompleksie treningowym za mniej niż trzydzieści minut, by pojechać na lotnisko, a Harry nadal nie skończył się pakować.

Na zewnątrz jest już ciemno; ich samolot wylatuje o 00:30, więc w LA wylądują o 4 rano czasu lokalnego i będą mogli przespać się do obiadu.

Wszystko jest dobrze przemyślane, z wyjątkiem części, w której Harry powinien przyspieszyć swoje tempo pakowania. Wczoraj pożegnał się już z Barbarą i Niallem, kiedy przyszli na basen, a teraz taksówka czeka na niego na dole (jego ojciec śpi od 20:00, ponieważ jutro ma rozprawę sądową; mimo że obiecał zawieść go do kompleksu treningowego), więc wrzuca do walizki wszystko co zostało na łóżku, zamyka ją, a potem już go nie ma.

Dostaje się pod kompleks treningowy w samą porę, na szczęście, a potem daje swoją walizkę kierowcy, zanim wsiada do autobusu.

Louis jest z tyłu obok Davida, więc Harry siada obok Andera naprzeciwko nich. David i Ander witają go z uśmiechami na twarzach i ściskają jego dłoń. Louis tylko unosi brwi w zabawny sposób.

Lotnisko jest zatłoczone, kiedy się tam dostają i każdy idzie do łazienki, zanim zgłaszają się do odprawy.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - pyta Louis, kiedy Harry suszy swoje ręce.

\- Dlaczego już miałbym się dobrze bawić?

\- No wiesz, ponieważ siedziałeś obok swojej sympatii i w ogóle.

\- Nie jestem zauroczony Anderem.

Louis prycha. - Jasne, że nie.

\- Czasami jesteś naprawdę dezorientujący. To znaczy, gdybym był zauroczony, to nie w facecie, z którym prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiam - mówi Harry i odsuwa ręce od automatycznej suszarki. - Prawdopodobnie byłby to facet, z którym całuje się od kilku tygodni. Tak tylko mówię.

Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, nie odwracając się za siebie, zastanawia się czy Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry właśnie wyznał mu, że go pociąga i oczywiście coś do niego czuje. Ale jest za późno, by zawrócić, więc nieważne.

Najwyraźniej ich bilety są w porządku alfabetycznym, więc Harry kończy z miejscem w pierwszej klasie obok Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Jakie masz miejsce? - pyta Louis, kiedy Harry siada na 34A.

\- 34A jak widzisz.

\- Ja mam 34B. Mogę usiąść przy oknie?

Harry wzdycha i wstaje, by zamienić się miejscami z Louisem.

Stewardesa przychodzi kilka minut później, by zrealizować wytyczne lotu i zanim się orientują, samolot jest już w ruchu.

Tak szybko, jak znajdują się w powietrzu, Harry sprawdza wszystkie dostępne filmy na małym telewizorze. Przechodzi wewnętrzną debatę nad 'Killers' a 'Titanic', kiedy czuje gorący oddech na swoim policzku.

\- Wiesz, co zawsze chciałem zrobić? - pyta cicho Louis tak, żeby nikt nie mógł ich usłyszeć.

\- Boję się zapytać - mówi Harry, starając się zachować spokój.

\- Dołączyć do Mile High Club****.

***

Czas na tłumaczenie się :D

* Rozmowa w oryginale wygląda następująco:

"Getting cocky now, are we?"  
"We both got cocky just minutes ago."

Tak, gra słów, która w przekładzie na język polski nie ma kompletnie żadnego sensu. Ta wymiana zdań przyprawiła mnie o ból głowy i ostatecznie postanowiłam napisać tak, jak to zrobiłam i oryginał zamieścić na końcu. Chodziło mi tylko o dobre napisanie tego po polsku, tak żeby dobrze brzmiało, nawet jeśli miałam odbiec od zamierzonego efektu. Mam nadzieję, że jest w porządku :)

** Anilingus - aktywność seksualna polegająca na kontakcie pomiędzy odbytem jednej osoby, a ustami i językiem drugiej (inaczej rimming).

Napisałam w ten sposób, ponieważ osobiście uważam, że lepiej brzmi niż coś w stylu 'lizanie odbytu', mam rację? 


	10. czyli to co dzieje się w Malibu, zostaje w Malibu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

\- Mile High Club? - pyta Harry, starając się zachować spokój i wyglądać na tak zrelaksowanego, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Tak. Wiesz co to jest, prawda?

Harry kiwa głową. - Chociaż nie jestem pewien.

Louis wydyma wargi. - Tylko żartowałem. Nie zagłębiaj się w to za bardzo, lubię cię denerwować.

\- To nie sprawiedliwe w stosunku do mnie.

Louis na to nie odpowiada, więc Harry wstaje i idzie do łazienki, po tym jak odpina pas bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy tam dociera, patrzy na siebie w lustrze i wzdycha. Co zrobił w swoim poprzednim życiu, że zasłużył na takie traktowanie ze strony Louisa Tomlinsona? Nie ma pojęcia. 

Po chwili słyszy pukanie do drzwi.

\- Zajęte.

\- Wpuść mnie - z zewnątrz dochodzi głos Louisa.

\- Sikam.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Dlaczego chcesz wejść?

Gdy żadna odpowiedź nie nadchodzi, Harry wzdycha i wpuszcza Louisa.

\- Nie jesteś zły, prawda?

\- Zły, że naśmiewasz się ze mnie? Nie.

\- Czy to nie ironia, że myślisz, że robie sobie z ciebie jaja, kiedy jesteśmy w łazience?*

Twarz Harry'ego nawet nie drga. - To nie jest śmieszne.

\- Ach, po raz kolejny uderzasz w moje poczucie humoru.

\- Nie wiem, czy można to w ogóle nazwać humorem.

Louis kręci głową, zanim wyciąga rękę i chwyta koszulkę Harry'ego. - Pocałuj mnie.

\- Nie.

\- Pocałuj mnie - powtarza, więc Harry to robi.

Całują się gorączkowo, jakby mieli coraz mniej czasu i ktoś mógłby czekać na zewnątrz. Zlew nieprzyjemnie wbija się w plecy Harry'ego, ale zamiast tego stara się skupić na przyjemności, którą sprawia mu język Louisa na jego własnym.

Rozbrzmiewa pukanie do drzwi, ale nie robią żadnego hałasu, ponieważ ich usta są zajęte, a udo Louisa jest teraz pomiędzy nogami Harry'ego, ocierając się o jego krocze.

Ręce Harry'ego wędrują do włosów Louisa i przyciąga go bliżej, tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe i zastanawia się, czy może usiąść na zlewie a Louis stanąć między jego nogami.

Drzwi nagle się otwierają i David wchodzi do ciasnej przestrzeni. Bramkarz zatrzymuje się, jak tylko ich dostrzega, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy Harry odsuwa się od Louisa. Muszą wyglądać jak dwa jelenie przyłapane w świetle reflektorów.

\- Cholera, przepraszam - mówi niezręcznie David i robi krok w tył, szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Kurwa - wydycha Louis w szyję Harry'ego.

\- Nie zamknąłeś drzwi?

\- Wypadło mi to z głowy.

Louis cofa się od niego o krok i patrzy na siebie w lustrze.

\- Nic nikomu nie powie, prawda? - pyta Louis.

\- Nie sądzę. Porozmawiam z nim.

\- I co dokładnie chcesz mu powiedzieć? Jak masz zamiar wyjaśnić to, co właśnie zobaczył?

\- Pewnie zapyta mnie, jak długo to trwa, a ja mu powiem, że całujemy się od czasu do czasu już przez kilka tygodni, ale to nic poważnego.

\- Dobra.

Louis marszczy na niego brwi. - Dlaczego brzmisz na rozczarowanego? Dałem ci mylne wrażenie o 'nas'?

Harry nawet nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Wie, że Louis ma rację, że całowanie i obciąganie sobie czasami (nawet, jeśli tylko raz do tego doszło) to wszystko, co robią. To nie jest wina Louisa, ani jego własna, naprawdę, że jest trochę przywiązany i jego delikatne zauroczenie rozwija się.

Wracają na swoje miejsca; Harry pierwszy, Louis kilka minut później. Nikt nic nie zauważył z wyjątkiem Davida, który od czasu do czasu patrzy na Louisa prawdopodobnie myśląc, że jest dyskretny.

Lądują w porcie LAX kwadrans po czwartej rano lokalnego czasu i wszyscy są zmęczeni po długiej podróży, więc nikt nic nawet nie mówi. Autobus zabiera ich z lotniska do hotelu i chociaż wszyscy chcą spać, Van Gaal ciągle mówi o rozkładzie pokoi.

\- Pokój będziecie dzielić z tą samą osobą, obok której siedzieliście w samolocie według porządku alfabetycznego.

Twarz Harry'ego zasmuca się, nawet jeśli przyciśnięta jest do okna.

_Świetnie. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej teraz potrzebuję, to dzielenie pokoju z Louisem._

\- Spotkamy się o dziewiętnastej w hotelowym lobby i pójdziemy na kolację. Do tego czasu możecie wyspać się po długim locie lub robić cokolwiek innego. Znacie zasady.

The Malibu Beach Inn znajduje się tuż przy brzegu, gdzie będą wykonywać swoje poranne biegi po plaży. Harry zastanawia się, po raz kolejny, czy może to sobie odpuścić; jakby nie patrzeć, nie jest częścią zespołu. Ale znowu,  _jest_  na tym wyjeździe, mimo że nie jest piłkarzem, więc odpowiednią rzeczą byłoby wzięcie udziału w 'uprawianiu piłki nożnej', jak to lubi nazywać.

Louis dostaje kartę do ich pokoju, 316, a Harry podąża za nim do windy.

\- Więc zanim tam wejdziemy i będziemy żyć w tym samym pokoju przez tydzień, chciałbym cię tylko ostrzec, że jestem bałaganiarzem - mówi do niego Louis, kiedy znajdują się w windzie, czekając na dotarcie na trzecie piętro.

\- W porządku. Kilka lat temu Niall mieszkał ze mną przez dwa tygodnie, więc myślę, że mogę przetrwać praktycznie wszystko.

\- Dlaczego Niall mieszkał z tobą przez dwa tygodnie?

Harry przegryza wargę. - Jego rodzicie mieli wielką kłótnie tuż przed tym jak się rozwiedli, więc na chwilę chciał uciec od tego wszystkiego.

\- Jak miło z twojej strony.

\- Tak. Mojego taty i tak nie było w tym czasie w pobliżu, więc fajnie było mieć towarzystwo.

\- Czy twój tata naprawdę jest taki zły?

Harry wzrusza ramionami, kiedy drzwi się otwierają. - Nie do końca. Bardziej odpowiednim słowem byłoby... niedbały. Albo po prostu zajęty. Ponieważ jest prawnikiem.

\- To dlatego masz zamiar studiować prawo?

\- Kiedy powiedziałem ci, co chcę studiować?

Louis otwiera drzwi. - Powiedziałeś mi to jakiś czas temu.

\- Och. No cóż, częściowo. Chciałbym pomagać ludziom, ale minusem tego wszystkiego jest to, że będę miał bardzo dużo nauki.

\- Jeśli ci się podoba, to dasz sobie radę.

Obaj zatrzymują się i patrzą na łóżko. Podwójne łóżko.  _Królewskie_ , podwójne łóżko.

\- Cóż... Myślę, że nam się poszczęściło, ponieważ mamy pokój z widokiem na ocean - mówi Louis i wkłada walizkę do szafy.

\- Tak.

\- Przy okazji, śpię po prawej.

\- To nie sprawiedliwe! Dlaczego zawsze muszę spać przy ścianie? Co jeśli w nocy będę chciał siku?

\- Jesteś bliżej gniazdka elektrycznego, więc dlaczego narzekasz?

\- Dobra, tak chyba będzie sprawiedliwe.

Zaczynają po kolei się rozpakowywać i brać prysznic, a kiedy kończą jest wpół do szóstej rano, więc decydują się pójść spać.

Louis pierwszy wchodzi do łóżka, więc nie daje Harry'emu innej opcji, jak czołganie się nad nim, by mógł dostać się na swoją połowę.

\- Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

\- Nastawiłeś budzik?

Louis prycha. - Nie.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Davidem?

\- Nie.

\- W porządku. Nie chrap za głośno.

Louis wzdycha i odwraca się na bok. - Harry Styles, jestem zbulwersowany!  _Nigdy_  nie chrapię.

\- Um, właśnie, że tak? Cały czas.

\- Ile razy słyszałeś jak to robię? Szczerze.

\- Szczerze? - Harry uśmiecha się. - Za każdym razem, kiedy spaliśmy w tym samym łóżku.

Louis wzdycha i odwraca się na plecy. - Jeśli to ci przeszkadza i nie możesz spać, po prostu mnie obudź, albo przewróć na brzuch.

\- Będę o tym pamiętał.

\- Dobranoc - mówi ponownie Louis. - Tym razem naprawdę.

\- Dobranoc.

***

Budzi ich mocne pukanie do drzwi i natarczywy dzwonek telefonu.

\- Wyłącz to. Niech przestanie - skomli Louis i chowa głowę pod poduszkę.

Harry rozciąga się i ziewa, zanim przeciera oczy, aby móc usiąść na łóżku. Sprawdza godzinę na swoim telefonie.

\- Jest siedemnasta trzydzieści. Spaliśmy przez dwanaście godzin bez przerwy.

Louis mamrocze coś niezrozumiale, a potem bardziej ciągnie poduszkę na swoją głowę, aby zagłuszyć wszystkie dźwięki.

Harry wzdycha i wspina się nad nim, jedną ręką odbierając telefon, a drugą otwierając drzwi. Nie jest pewien, na czym się skupić; na poważnie wyglądającym Davidzie patrzącym prosto na niego, czy na mężczyźnie mówiącym mu, że jest to pobudka na życzenie.

\- Dziękuję - mamrocze do telefonu i rozłącza się. - Um. Cześć.

\- Hej - mówi niezręcznie David i patrzy przez ramię Harry'ego. - Mogę wejść?

Harry kiwa głową i odsuwa się na bok, pozwalając mu wejść do pokoju. Zamyka drzwi i obserwuje Davida, jak ten patrzy na niego, następnie na Louisa, który teraz siedzi i ziewa, a potem z powrotem na niego.

\- Przeszkodziłem w czymś?

\- Drogi  _Boże_  David - woła Louis i schodzi z łóżka. - W niczym nie przeszkodziłeś.

David siada na jednej z kanap i wpatruje się w szklane drzwi, prowadzące na balkon. - Pokój z widokiem na ocean. Fajnie.

\- Przestań pieprzyć stary, wszyscy wiemy, dlaczego tutaj jesteś - mówi do niego Louis, kiedy szuka czegoś do ubrania w szafie.

\- Dobra, chodzi o... jak mam niby zapytać o to, co się tutaj dzieje?

Harry siada na łóżku i krzyżuje ręce na swojej nagiej klatce piersiowej.

\- Nic się nie dzieje. Harold i ja jesteśmy po prostu kumplami od całowania.

\- Kumplami od całowania?

\- No to _przyjaciółmi,_ którzy się całują, jeśli tak wolisz.

\- Więc jak długo to trwa?

\- Jakiś miesiąc, czy coś takiego - odpowiada Louis.

 _\- Miesiąc_ _? Uno mes?_ A ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem? Nie domyśliłem się? Dios mio!

\- Okej, musisz skończyć z tym hiszpańskim tak wcześnie rano, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym miał załamanie - grozi Louis.

\- Jest prawie osiemnasta - mamrocze Harry.

\- No dobra, teraz mam zamiar wziąć prysznic, ponieważ czuję, jakbym tego nie robił przez kilka tygodni. O której godzinie mamy być w lobby?

\- O dziewiętnastej. Ale wiesz, Van Gaal powiedział, że powinniśmy być tam przynajmniej dziesięć minut wcześniej.

\- Dobra - prycha Louis, zanim wchodzi do łazienki i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Harry i David gapią się na siebie przez kilka niezręcznych sekund.

\- Harry - zaczyna starszy mężczyzna.

\- O nie, znam to spojrzenie.

\- Jakie spojrzenie?

\- Spojrzenie 'musimy-porozmawiać'.

David kręci głową. - Nie ma żadnej rozmowy.

\- Właśnie, że jest. Widzę to na twojej twarzy. Tą samą rozmowę miałem z moim ojcem, Zaynem i jestem prawie pewien, że Liam też mi coś powiedział na ten temat.

David wzdycha. - Niech będzie. Nic nie będę mówił.

\- Teraz do mnie, czy w ogóle do kogoś o tym co widziałeś?

\- Oba.

\- Dzięki.

\- No dobra, muszę już iść, ale do zobaczenia luego. Muszę wziąć prysznic, bo myślę, że śmierdzę jak chlew.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Cóż, nie chciałem nic mówić.

David mierzwi jego włosy, a potem wychodzi za drzwi, zamykając je za sobą.

Harry wybiera dla siebie ubrania na dzisiejszy wieczór, szarą koszulkę, dżinsowe szorty i białe conversy, a potem sprawdza powiadomienia, kiedy czeka aż Louis wyjdzie spod prysznica.

Drzwi do łazienki otwierają się dziesięć minut później, a świeżo umyty i ubrany Louis wychodzi z niesamowitym zapachem drogiej wody kolońskiej, która z jakiegoś powodu, podnieca Harry'ego.

\- Twoja kolej.

Harry odpowiada na wiadomości od Nialla, a potem znika w łazience.

Okazuje się, że Louis potrzebuje około godziny, by ułożyć swoje włosy (wysuszyć je, nałożyć żel, wysuszyć, ponownie nałożyć żel, uczesać, zmierzwić itd.), ale w końcu kończy za kwadrans dziewiętnasta.

\- Czy twoja grzywka naprawdę potrzebuje pięćdziesięciu minut z zegarkiem w ręce? - pyta Harry, kiedy wchodzą do windy. - Ostatecznie i tak zaczesałeś ją na prawo.

\- Och, jakbyś był guru mody. Spójrzcie na mnie, jestem Harry Styles. Układam swoje włosy potrząsając nimi, a potem przebiegam po nich ręką. Wyglądam tak dobrze - mówi szyderczo Louis, wykorzystując swój niski głos.

\- Karzeł - mamrocze Harry pod nosem.

\- Jak ty mnie właśnie nazwałeś?

W windzie rozbrzmiewa dźwięk dzwonka i drzwi się otwierają, ukazując eleganckie lobby.

\- Cicho, Van Gaal coś mówi - ucisza go Harry, wiedząc, że to tylko bardziej wkurzy Louisa.

Restauracja, w której mają rezerwację, znajduje się zaledwie kilkaset metrów od ich hotelu wzdłuż wybrzeża z niesamowitym widokiem na ocean.

Harry kończy siedząc obok Andera, naprzeciwko Louisa, który najwyraźniej teraz go ignoruje przez komentarz na temat jego wzrostu. Chociaż nie mylił się, kiedy go tak nazwał, w końcu Louis  _jest_  najniższy w zespole.

Każdy zamawia coś zdrowego (pod nadzorem Van Gaala i Giggsa), a potem zaczynają rozmawiać o (niespodzianka) Premier League.

Harry czuje się trochę dziwnie, kiedy zostaje przyniesione ich jedzenie, ponieważ jest jedynym, który zamówił pizzę, podczas gdy reszta z nich je sałatki lub ryby.

Po kolacji idą z powrotem do hotelu i umawiają się o szóstej rano na codzienny bieg wzdłuż plaży.

\- Co chcesz robić? - pyta go Louis, kiedy są w swoim pokoju.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - mówi mu Harry. - Wiem tylko, że w ogóle nie jestem zmęczony.

\- Cóż, jest dziewiętnasta trzydzieści.

\- Może pójdziemy na molo w Santa Monica? Nigdy tam nie byłem, ale słyszałem, że jest świetne.

\- To zajmie nam około godziny, żeby się tam dostać autobusem.

\- I? Nie jestem zmęczony, a ty?

Louis kręci głową. - Chcesz jeszcze kogoś zaprosić?

Harry zastanawia się. - Andera? Może Davida?

Zauważa, jaką minę robi Louis, kiedy słyszy 'Ander'. 

\- Umm... może jednak nie.

\- W porządku, tylko my?

Louis kiwa głową. - Zamówię nam taksówkę.

\- Taksówkę? Czy to nie będzie za drogie?

\- Nie sądzę. Daj spokój, ja płacę.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Louis przewraca oczami. - Tak, jestem pewien. Nie zbankrutuję, jeśli wydam pięćdziesiąt dolarów na taksówkę.

\- Dobra. Najpierw pozwól mi się przebrać, na zewnątrz jest naprawdę ciepło.

Harry ubiera tank top, zanim opuszczają pokój. Znajdują taksówkę po drugiej stronie ulicy, a kierowca wydaje się być bardzo podekscytowany, kiedy mówią mu, dokąd się wybierają.

\- Jesteście tu na wakacjach? - pyta kierowca, próbując nawiązać rozmowę.

\- Nie bardzo - odpowiada Louis, wyjmując swój telefon.

Harry nawiązuje kontakt wzrokowy z kierowcą przez lusterko wsteczne.

\- Jak długo jesteście razem? - kontynuuje mężczyzna, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi przed nimi. 

\- Nie jesteśmy razem - wtrąca się Louis, nagle bardzo ciekawy, co się dzieje wokół niego. - Jesteśmy tutaj ze względu na okres przygotowawczy do sezonu.

\- Gracie w futbol amerykański? Obaj?

\- Futbol. Z okrągłą piłką.

\- Piłka nożna - mówi Harry.

\- Ach. Rozumiem. Macie brytyjski akcent. Zapytałbym o klub, ale gówno wiem o piłce.

\- To się nazywa piłka nożna. Używasz swojej  _nogi_ , by kopać  _piłkę -_ Louis oschle informuje kierowcę.

Mężczyzna nic więcej nie mówi i przez resztę podróży w samochodzie panuje dziwna cisza, nie licząc radia.

Kiedy dojeżdżają na miejsce, Louis daje mu pięćdziesiąt dolarów i obaj wychodzą, mówiąc 'dziękuję'. Molo nie jest takie długie, jak się tego spodziewali, ale zabawy właśnie się rozpoczęły, ponieważ ludzie są wszędzie i głośne rozmowy pokrywają szum oceanu.

\- Jeśli zaraz nie zjem hamburgera to zemdleje.

\- Czy właśnie nie mieliśmy kolacji?

\- Harry, jeśli myślisz, że zamierzam spędzić tydzień w Ameryce, jedząc tylko sałatki i wykonywać ćwiczenia, to jesteś w wielkim błędzie.

Harry dostrzega małą restaurację o nazwie Pier Burger, kiedy idą wzdłuż drewnianego molo, więc stają w kolejce, ponieważ wkrótce zamykają i każdy chce coś dostać w ostatniej chwili.

Louis zamawia dwie duże porcje frytek, podwójnego Pier Burgera dla siebie oraz świeżą lemoniadę dla Harry'ego. Biorą wszystko i wychodzą, ponieważ krzesła są już wystawione na stoły, a mężczyzna w rogu zamiata pomieszczenie.

Zajmują miejsca na schodach na samym końcu molo i jedząc to, co Louis dla nich zamówił przyglądają się starszej parze, która siedzi, wpatrując się w ciemny ocean oraz grupie mężczyzn, podającej między sobą coś, co wygląda na jointa.

\- Co do wcześniej. Przepraszam za nazwanie cię karłem. Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo się nie obraziłeś.

Louis odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, a Harry chce coś powiedzieć o majonezie, który rozmazany jest w kąciku jego ust, ale mężczyzna mu przerywa.

\- Wiesz, na początku byłem trochę zły, ponieważ nienawidzę, kiedy ludzie komentują mój wzrost lub wagę, ale potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że wyszło to od ledwo pełnoletniego, wyrośniętego dzieciaka, więc poczułem się lepiej.

Dobra, teraz Harry na pewno nie poinformuje go o majonezie i pozwoli ludziom myśleć, że Louis mu obciągnął.

\- Właśnie to mówisz sobie, żeby lepiej spać w nocy? - pyta go Harry.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Po prostu zmieńmy temat.

\- O czym chcesz porozmawiać?

Louis rozgląda się i wskazuje na stare małżeństwo. - Może o tych dwoje tam, którzy nie ruszyli się od dziesięciu minut?

\- Ona siedzi z głową opartą na jego ramieniu i obserwują ocean. To urocze.

\- Tak, ale jest ciemno. Ledwo można cokolwiek zobaczyć.

\- Może ona po prostu lubi być blisko niego? I cieszy się tym?

\- Oni mają jakieś, nie wiem? Siedemdziesiąt lat? Prawie osiemdziesiąt? Naprawdę myślisz, że ich miłość przetrwała tak długo?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Na to wygląda.

\- Nie wierzę w to.

\- Dlaczego nie? Dowód masz właśnie tam.

\- Nie wiem. Nie wyobrażam sobie kochać kogoś przez tak długi czas.

Harry marszczy brwi. - To głupie założenie.

\- Bo?

\- Nie wierzysz w miłość, czy co?

\- Oczywiście, że wierzę - mówi Louis, dopasowując wyraz twarzy do Harry'ego. - Po prostu nie wierzę w wieczną miłość. 'Miłość na zawsze'. To stek bzdur. Każdy w końcu zaczyna się nudzić w którymś momencie.

\- To nieprawda.

\- Jak możesz w to wierzyć? Twoi rodzice się rozwiedli.

\- Naprawdę nie uważam swoich rodziców za przykład wiecznej miłości - Harry uśmiecha się. - Ale wierzę, że istnieje. Niekoniecznie dla mnie, ale dla innych.

\- To trochę nielogiczne.

\- Dlaczego?

Louis zgniata papier, w którym znajdował się hamburger i wrzuca do pudełka, które dostali. - Ponieważ chcesz 'wiecznej miłości', czy cokolwiek to jest, ale nie dla siebie.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Chodzi mi o to, że wierzę, że  _inni_  ludzie mogą to mieć, ale nie ja.

\- Ale dlaczego nie?

Harry liże dolną wargę.

\- Ponieważ nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś, kto udowodniłby mi, że się mylę.

Louis unosi brew na oświadczenie Harry'ego. - Nadal masz osiemnaście lat. Nie doświadczyłeś nawet dziesięciu procent tego, co tam jest.

\- Och przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim mądralą  _i_  matematykiem.

\- Możesz chociaż raz nie być sarkastyczny?

\- Powiedział Louis  _Sarkazm_  Tomlinson.

Kończą swoje napoje i frytki, zanim Louis wyciąga paczkę papierosów z kieszeni i zapala jednego.

\- Chcesz?

\- Pewnie.

Harry wkłada papierosa do ust, a Louis go dla niego zapala, zanim mocno się zaciąga.

Po tym, jak kończą swoje papierosy, Louis wyciąga paczkę gum i wręcza mu jedną.

\- Nienawidzę papierosowego oddechu - mówi mu Louis.

\- Czujesz to w ogóle? Nie jesteś nawet blisko.

Louis prycha. - O  _Boże_. Naprawdę  _jesteś_  nieświadomy, idioto.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Chodź tutaj.

Harry nie dostaje szansy na zarejestrowanie jego słów, ponieważ zostaje pociągnięty w stronę Louisa i teraz się całują.

Gdy pocałunek staje się głębszy, Louis przechyla głowę bardziej w prawo i owija rękę wokół talii Harry'ego, przyciągając go bliżej.

W międzyczasie, ręce Louisa przenoszą się do włosów Harry'ego, pocałunek jest zbyt namiętny, jeśli ktoś na nich patrzy, więc Harry odsuwa się.

\- Powinniśmy... iść. Tak myślę. Jeśli chcesz rano wstać. Poza tym, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to przerwałem.

\- Nie, masz rację. Powinniśmy wracać.

Zatrzymują się w sklepie całodobowym w drodze powrotnej, gdzie kupują butelkę wody i chipsy, po tym jak przywołują taksówkę.

Jest po północy, kiedy wchodzą do pokoju i żaden z nich nie idzie się umyć, ponieważ są zbyt zmęczeni.

\- Dziękuję ci za... dzisiaj - mówi Harry, kiedy leżą w łóżku pod kołdrami z dobrymi dwoma calami między sobą.

\- Cóż, to był mój pomysł, więc nie masz mi za co dziękować.

\- Tak, ale płaciłeś, więc...

\- Zrobiłem to, ponieważ chciałem. A teraz spróbujmy się przespać chociaż kilka godzin, ponieważ  _ja_  muszę wstać wcześnie rano.

\- Skoro o tym mowa... Muszę przychodzić?

Louis obraca się, więc teraz leży na boku, twarzą do Harry'ego. - Wątpię. To dla ciebie bardziej jak wakacje, co nie? Masz szczęście, że twój ojciec ma takie znajomości.

Harry wydyma wargi. - Teraz czuję się źle.

\- Och daj spokój, nie masz powodu, aby czuć się z tym źle. Korzystałbym z tego tygodnia tak bardzo, jakbym tylko mógł, gdybym był tobą.

\- Robiąc co?

\- Wychodząc, pijąc, relaksując się... No wiesz, wszystko jest wliczone w cenę na miłość boską!

\- Tak, masz rację.

\- Dobrze - mówi Louis, ciągnąc koc do piersi, ponieważ robi się za ciepło. - Teraz śpij.

Harry kiwa głową i zasypia, zastanawiając się, czy to co się wydarzyło można nazwać randką.

***

Kiedy Harry budzi się kilka godzin później, zegar wskazuje 9:10, a Louisa nigdzie nie widać. Ma jednak wiadomość od niego na swoim telefonie, która mówi mu, że wyszli na poranny bieg wzdłuż plaży i wróci, jak zjedzą śniadanie o 10.

Harry ubiera się w swoje kąpielówki i cienką koszulkę, po tym jak bierze prysznic i szuka w szafie swoich czerwonych conversów, które mógłby przysiąść, że zabrał za sobą. W końcu je znajduje, bierze swój telefon i kartę do drzwi, zanim wchodzi do windy, więc może załapać się jeszcze na śniadanie, zanim się zakończy.

Po śniadaniu, dostaje ręcznik kąpielowy w lobby i idzie na zewnątrz, by położyć się na leżaku przy basenie. To niepokojąco podobne do tego, co robił w domu, łącznie z darmowym, wliczonym w cenę mojito, które dostaje od uroczego faceta, ciągle pytającego go, czy chce coś z baru.

Ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, które o kimś mu przypominają. Jest naprawdę atrakcyjny, więc oczywiście Harry będzie z nim flirtował, aż James da mu jakiś znak, że albo jest gejem albo hetero.

Kiedy niektórzy piłkarze z drużyny przychodzą nad basen jest już po dwunastej, a facet z baru siedzi na przeciwległym leżaku od Harry'ego, zbyt zainteresowany tym, co chłopak mówi mu o życiu w Anglii i dlaczego tutaj jest, mimo że tak naprawdę nie może poprawnie ułożyć słów przez sporą ilość spożytych drinków w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin.

\- Oi oi - słyszy za sobą znajomy głos i nie musi odwracać swojej głowy, aby wiedzieć, że Louis zbliża się do niego.

Ma na sobie parę czarnych kąpielówek i nic poza tym, więc Harry przełyka ślinę i uśmiecha się do barmana, który wstał, gdy Louis spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Nadal nie wiem, jak masz na imię? - Harry uśmiecha się trochę wariacko.

\- James. A ty?

\- Harry.

\- Harry - powtarza James.

\- A ja jestem tutaj gościem - przerywa im Louis, kładąc swój ręcznik na leżaku i siada. - Który rozpaczliwie chce dostać koktajl zawierający wódkę.

James patrzy na nadgarstek Louisa, aby upewnić się, że jest dorosłym, który zapłacił za wszystko, co wliczone zostało w cenę, zanim kieruje się w stronę baru.

\- Kto to był?

\- James. Uroczy facet, który serwuje mi mojito - chichocze Harry.

\- Ile mojito dokładnie?

\- Cztery... dziesięć? Tak  _myślę_.

\- Jezu Chryste.

\- Nie, nie.  _James_.

Louis przewraca oczami i odwraca się na brzuch. - Możesz nałożyć na moje plecy balsam do opalania, żebym się nie poparzył?

\- Oooch. Nie sądzę, okej.

Harry stara się wstać z leżaka, a kiedy w końcu mu się udaje, siada na tyle ud Louisa. Harry wyciska balsam na dłoń i chichocze, kiedy rozciera go na jego plecach.

\- Co znowu? - pyta Louis, jego mięśnie pleców napinają się.

\- Właśnie  _wytrysnąłem_  jakiś płyn na swoje dłonie.

\- O mój  _Boże_.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo religijny.

\- A ty jesteś bardzo pijany, mimo że jest dopiero południe.

\- Ciiii. Nie mów nikomu.

Louis śmieje się, jego uda wibrują przy Harry'ego. - Nie sądzę, żebym musiał o tym komukolwiek mówić, żeby to zauważyli.

James przynosi drinka Louisa i kładzie go na stole pomiędzy ich leżakami.

\- Hej, są tutaj jakieś kluby w okolicy? Lub cokolwiek, gdzie możemy wyjść i... imprezować? - pyta Harry, patrząc na Jamesa.

\- Uch... ja i moi przyjaciele wybieramy się wieczorem do klubu o nazwie Bogies, chcesz się dołączyć?

\- Zespół też myślał o pójściu tam - mówi Louis, przypominając Harry'emu, że nadal tam jest.

\- A co z jutrzejszym treningiem?

\- Rozmawialiśmy już z Van Gaalem i powiedział, że mamy co drugi dzień wolny od biegu.

\- O której wychodzicie? - pyta Harry.

\- Rozmawialiśmy z kierownikiem hotelu i zamówiliśmy autobus, który zabierze nas i innych chętnych gości do tego klubu, a potem przywiezie z powrotem około piątej, kiedy będą zamykać. Wyjeżdżamy o dwudziestej drugiej.

\- To za ile godzin?

James śmieje się. - Dziewięć.

\- W porządku. Świetnie. Nie mogę się doczekać.

\- Powinieneś się zdrzemnąć i pozbyć alkoholu ze swojego organizmu, zanim wyjdziemy - mówi do niego Louis, kiedy James odchodzi.

\- Gejowski znak - mamrocze Harry, kompletnie ignorując Louisa, kiedy schodzi z niego i układa się na własnym leżaku.

\- Co?

\- James. Na pewno daje mi gejowski znak.

\- Więc?

Harry ignoruje go, gdy zamyka oczy.

***

\- Harry. Harold.

Oczy Harry'ego powoli się otwierają i skupiają na Davidzie, patrzącym na niego z góry.

\- Co?

\- Za niedługo zamykają basen.

\- Co? Jak długo spałem?

\- Jakieś... siedem godzin? Byłeś w naprawdę złym stanie.

\- Cholera. Która godzina?

\- Dwudziesta trzydzieści. Czas na kolację z drużyną. Dalej, jemy na tym tarasie przy plaży. Tylko ubierz koszulkę.

\- Mogę to pominąć?

\- Idziesz później do klubu?

Harry kiwa głową i David uśmiecha się, zanim wchodzi na małą ścieżkę, prowadzącą na plażę.

Kiedy Harry dostaje się do środka swojego pokoju, rzuca się na łóżko i nastawia budzik, żeby wstać za pół godziny, by móc się umyć i przebrać.

Gdy wychodzi spod prysznica jest po dwudziestej pierwszej i Louis z powrotem jest w ich pokoju, ładując telefon i pisząc z kimś w tym samym czasie.

\- Nareszcie,  _Boże_. Nie mogłeś sobie obciągnąć innym razem?

\- Nie robiłem tego. I nie sądzę, żebym musiał to dzisiaj robić - mówi mu Harry, nawet jeśli nie jest już pijany.

Louis patrzy na niego dziwnie, ale nic nie mówi, kiedy idzie do łazienki ze swoimi ubraniami.

Harry suszy włosy, kiedy Louis bierze prysznic i pisze z Niallem oraz Barbarą na WhatsApp, by powiedzieć im o Jamesie i na bieżąco poinformować o sytuacji z Louisem.

 **Harry:** więc mam zamiar spędzić dzisiejszy wieczór z Jamesem

 **Harry:** nie z Louisem

 **Niall:** dlaczego nie z louisem??

 **Harry:** nw

 **Harry:** Po prostu tak czuję

 **Barbara:** jesteś głupi

Rozmawiają o rozpoczynających się za miesiąc studiach oraz że mają zamiar widywać się ze sobą, nawet jeśli będą w zupełnie innych miejscach.

\- Jesteś gotowy? - pyta Louis piętnaście minut później, kiedy już skończył układać swoje włosy i wylał na siebie pół tony wody kolońskiej.

\- Tak. Gdybym tylko mógł oddychać, to byłoby wspaniale.

Louis sprawdza, czy ma w kieszeni paczkę papierosów, pieniądze i telefon, zanim wychodzi z Harrym za drzwi.

Spotykają wszystkich, którzy także chcieli wyjść w lobby, a recepcjonistka informuje, że autobus jest już na zewnątrz i czeka na nich.

Harry dostrzega Jamesa, kiedy wsiada do autobusu i idzie usiąść obok niego, ignorując Louisa, który usiadł za nimi. David jednak zajmuje miejsce obok niego i przez resztę drogi Harry próbuje flirtować z Jamesem, który powiedział mu, że zerwał ze swoim chłopakiem (!!) dwa tygodnie temu i nie szuka niczego poważnego, a także przysłuchuje się cichej rozmowie, którą prowadzą ze sobą David i Louis.

Przy wejściu znajduje się pozornie krótka kolejka , więc prawdopodobnie nie będą musieli stać tak długo.

\- Każdy tutaj ma skończone dwadzieścia jeden lat? - pyta James, rozglądając się dookoła tuż przed tym, jak autobus się zatrzymuje.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się. - Mam osiemnaście lat.

\- Ochrona tutaj jest bardzo surowa. Nie wiem, jak ci się uda tam dostać - mówi James, przegryzając wargę, kiedy wychodzą z pojazdu.

\- Uch... więc co mam zrobić?

\- Może uda mi się porozmawiać z bramkarzem. Znam menadżerkę klubu, ale nie wiem, czy dzisiaj tutaj jest.

Stają w kolejce i każdy ma przygotowany dowód osobisty z wyjątkiem Harry'ego.

\- Może go przekupię? - pyta Harry, kiedy podchodzą bliżej.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to zadziała. Nigdy tego nie próbowałem.

\- Więc masz dwadzieścia jeden lat?

\- Tak, miałem urodziny w czerwcu.

\- Wyglądasz na młodszego.

James uśmiecha się. - Dlatego zawsze noszę ze sobą dowód osobisty.

Potem Harry wita się z jego przyjaciółmi i okazuje się, że wszyscy są bardzo mili oraz pełnoletni, przez co, znowu, czuje się jak dziecko w grupie.

\- Więc... miałeś kiedyś chłopaka? - pyta James, kiedy kolejka zatrzymuje się przez jakiś problem przy wejściu. Klub jest pełen, więc to może trochę zająć, zanim się tam dostaną.

Louis i kilka przyjaciół Jamesa siadają na krawężniku, by zapalić papierosy.

\- Tak, kiedy byłem młodszy. Teraz już nie mam.

\- Więc on nie jest twoim chłopakiem?

James wskazuje na Louisa.

\- Co? Nie. Ani trochę. Nawet nie blisko.

\- Wcześniej wyglądał na zazdrosnego, kiedy usiadłeś obok mnie. I nad basenem.

\- Tak, nie wiem. On nie jest taki ważny.

\- Och, nie jest? - James uśmiecha się ironicznie.

Harry potrząsa głową. - Nie.

\- Więc nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli zrobię to?

James pochyla się i łączy ze sobą ich usta. Zanim może się odsunąć, Harry odpowiada przez pociągnięcie go za szyję. Ich pocałunek zmienia się w intensywniejszy, gdy ręce Jamesa wędrują w dół po jego plecach i chwytają tyłek, przyciągając zaczerwienionego Harry'ego bliżej swojej piersi.

Potem jego ręce układają się na tylnej części ud Harry'ego i wkrótce James unosi go, przyciskając do latarni.

\- Jezu, spójrzcie na Jamesa! - jeden z jego przyjaciół (Kurt? Kendall?) wykrzykuje, co powoduje, że wszyscy w promieniu stu metrów patrzą na nich.

Kolejka nagle się rusza i Louis jest z powrotem, więc Harry puszcza Jamesa i poprawia swoją koszulkę.

\- Co jeśli mnie nie wpuszczą?

\- Wtedy zabiorę cię gdzie indziej. Inni mogą mieć własną zabawę - mówi James, puszczając mu oczko.

Harry odwraca głowę i widzi, że jego znajomi wchodzą jeden za drugim, po tym jak pokazują bramkarzowi swoje dowody osobiste. Louis jest ostatni i potrząsa ręką mężczyzny, zanim szepcze coś do jego ucha i wchodzi.

James i Harry są następni. Ochroniarz patrzy na dowód Jamesa, a potem wyczekująco na twarz Harry'ego.

\- Dowód osobisty?

\- Uch...

\- Następny!

Zmieszany Harry patrzy na Jamesa, ale starszy mężczyzna ciągnie go za sobą w kierunku wejścia.

\- Co się właśnie stało?

\- Nie wiem, ale następny oznacza, że możemy wejść.

Klub jest duży, a światła oślepiające. Znajdują dwie loże obok siebie i zajmują miejsca. Chwilę później przychodzi kelnerka i mówi im, że muszą kupić butelkę za przynajmniej 50 dolarów na każdą lożę, więc wybierają wódkę Ciroca i rum z sokiem z kokosu oraz jagód, podczas gdy piłkarze siedzący obok zamawiają dwie butelki wódki z tonikiem.

\- Tolerują alkohol lepiej niż ja - Harry wyjaśnia Jamesowi, kiedy zostają przyniesione butelki.

\- Nawet nie jesteś pełnoletni! - śmieje się James, chowając nos w szyi Harry'ego.

\- W Anglii jestem!

Harry nalewa sobie rum z kokosem i nie wypija nawet połowy, kiedy James pyta go, czy chce zatańczyć.

Rozbrzmiewa piosenka Davida Guetty i wszyscy zaczynają śpiewać, więc Harry kiwa głową i podąża za nim na parkiet.

Nie jest pewien jak długo tańczą. Wie jedynie, że jego druga szklanka jest już pusta, usta Jamesa są teraz na jego szyi, a ręce na kroczu, pocierając je w górę i w dół. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu otwiera oczy i rozgląda się dookoła, by zobaczyć Louisa w jego loży, rozmawiającego z blondynką z dużymi piersiami i ładnym uśmiechem.

Harry marszczy brwi i już ma odwrócić swój wzrok, by skupić się na Jamesie, kiedy Louis odwraca głowę i patrzy prosto na niego z zamglonym wyrazem twarzy. Boże, więc obaj są przynajmniej wstawieni. No dobra, Louis może być trochę pijany, ponieważ jego ręka spoczywa na jej udzie i teraz dziewczyna szepcze coś do jego ucha, zanim Louis nalewa sobie kolejną szklankę.

\- Chyba... Pójdę do łazienki naprawdę szybko, dobrze?

James kiwa głową i patrzy jak Harry odchodzi.

Kiedy dociera do łazienki, idzie prosto do lustra i myje twarz zimną wodą.

_Co jest kurwa ze mną nie tak? Dlaczego James w ogóle na mnie nie działa?_

Zna odpowiedź. Ma ona niebieskie oczy i obecnie jest w trakcie rozmowy z blondynką. Nagle Harry chce iść do domu i spać.

Kiedy już ma zamiar opuścić łazienkę, wchodzi Louis, prawie potykając się o swoje własne stopy. 

\- Ups - mówi Harry, łapiąc go za ramię.

\- Hej. Harry. Cześć.

\- Cześć.

\- Co robisz?

\- Nie wiem. Jestem trochę wstawiony i czuję, że chcę wracać do domu.

\- Chcesz wyjść? Jest dopiero północ.

\- Wiem.

Louis wpatruje się w niego przez moment, zanim nagle przyciąga go za kołnierz, a potem pcha w stronę umywalki. Harry sapie w jego usta, a ręce schodzą do bioder Louisa.

\- Czekałem cały pieprzony dzień, żeby to zrobić, ale ty byłeś zbyt zajęty blond frajerem - mówi Louis w trakcie pocałunku.

\- Nie jest frajerem... - urywa Harry. Tak naprawdę Louis mógłby nazwać Jamesa jak tylko by chciał, a on nie miałby nic przeciwko.

\- Chcesz wyjść? - kontynuuje Louis, ręka porusza się wzdłuż torsu Harry'ego i zatrzymuje na jego kroczu, więc obejmuje jego penisa przez materiał spodni.

\- To będzie niegrzeczne.

_Czy rzeczywiście będzie?_

_Louis >każdy inny_

Louis ściska go.

\- W porządku - zgadza się Harry, przegryzając dolną wargę Louisa.

\- Świetnie. Chodźmy.

\- A co z Jamesem?

Louis chwyta nadgarstek Harry'ego i ciągnie go za sobą.

\- Zobaczysz się z nim jutro - mówi tak szybko, jak opuszczają klub i wołają taksówkę. Wchodzą do pierwszej, która się zatrzymuje, a Louis natychmiast siada na nim okrakiem, kiedy zaczyna jechać.

\- Co zrobiłeś, że ten facet wpuścił mnie do klubu? - pyta Harry pomiędzy niewinnymi pocałunkami.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Wiem, że miałeś z tym coś wspólnego. Powiedziałeś coś do ochroniarza.

\- Och - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się przy ustach Harry'ego. - Dałem mu Bena Franklina i powiedziałem, żeby wpuścił cię bez sprawdzania twojego dowodu osobistego.

\- Dałeś mu sto dolarów?

\- Wisiałem ci za to, że wyniosłeś mnie po schodach, pamiętasz?

\- Co... nie. Chyba.

\- Jesteś za młody - szepcze Louis i zaczyna całować jego ucho, a następnie szyję.

\- Więc co robimy? - pyta Harry, nagle bardzo pewny siebie.

\- Co _my_  robimy?

\- Pierwszy zapytałem.

\- Po prostu dobrze się bawimy.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi, no nie? A poza tym, co dzieje się w Malibu, zostaje w Malibu, prawda? - mówi Louis, zanim pochyla się do kolejnego pocałunku.

***

* ta rozmowa w toalecie nie ma sensu ze względu na (niespodzianka) grę słów. Używają tam 'taking the piss', co oznacza 'naśmiewać się/robić sobie jaja itp'. Słówko 'piss' tłumaczy się także jako 'sikać'. W angielskim możemy użyć tego wyrażenia i do jednego i do drugiego, więc nie miałam za bardzo co z tym zrobić.  
Oryginał:  
"Mad that you're taking the piss? No."  
"Isn't it ironic that you think I'm taking the piss when we're in a bathroom?"

** Premier League - to oczywiście liga angielska.

 


	11. Ten z listą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Pocałunki Louisa są szalone i pospieszne, a Harry z trudem za nimi nadąża. Jego ręce znajdują się na całym ciele Louisa; na jego plecach, pod koszulką i we włosach.

Erekcja Harry'ego zaczyna być naprawdę niekomfortowa w jego spodniach, więc stara się wciągnąć Louisa na swoje kolana.

\- Jestem teraz taki podniecony, nawet nie masz pojęcia - Louis szepcze mu do ucha, a potem gryzie je, by dodać efektu.

\- Przestań - jęczy Harry i stara się odciągnąć głowę od wędrującego języka Louisa, ale piłkarz wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Jego dłoń schodzi w dół po torsie Harry'ego i zatrzymuje się na rosnącej erekcji, zanim zaczyna ją pocierać.

\- Albo co?

\- Albo zaraz tutaj dojdę.

Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie. - To byłoby gorące.

Harry nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje; że są tutaj, w taksówce, w drodze powrotnej do hotelu. 

\- Nie możesz poczekać jeszcze jakieś... Piętnaście minut? - pyta Harry, jego głos jest niski i chrapliwy, ponieważ nie może tego kontrolować, kiedy jest obok napalonego Louisa.

\- Piętnaście minut? Oszalałeś? Chciałbym ci obciągnąć w tej sekundzie - mówi Louis, a Harry może dosłownie zobaczyć ten pomysł, kiedy to do niego dociera. - Mogę?

\- Co... mówisz poważnie?

Louis odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na kierowcę. - Tak.

Harry jest zachwycony i może tylko patrzeć, jak Louis klęka przed nim i powoli rozpina jego spodnie. Próbuje zrobić to tak cicho, jak tylko może, by kierowca nie stracił koncentracji, ale jeśli rozbieranie nie zrobi żadnego hałasu, Harry jest cholernie pewien, że on tak.

\- Ja pierdolę - mamrocze prawie niesłyszalnie, kiedy Louis chwyta jego penisa i daje mu długie liźnięcie.

Kierowca unosi głowęi łapie kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym przez lusterko wsteczne, zanim z powrotem skupia się na drodze.

Louis najwyraźniej ma w dupie to, że mogą zostać przyłapani, sądząc po sposobie w jaki się po nim porusza, w górę i w dół, ssąc i liżąc, jakby jego życie od tego zależało.

Harry przebiega ręką po włosach Louisa i zostawia ją tam, by go poprowadzić, ponieważ robi to za szybko, a Harry nie chce dojść w mniej niż dwie minuty, bo byłoby to naprawdę żenujące.

\- Przestań - mówi w końcu i dosłownie odciąga głowę Louisa. To jest jak zbrodnia przeciwko naturze, ale musiał to zrobić.

Po pierwsze dlatego, że Harry zaczyna już rozpoznawać otoczenie, co oznacza, że są jakieś dwie minuty drogi od hotelu, a on nie chce, żeby kierowca ich zobaczył. Po drugie, jest naprawdę blisko i ubrudzenie siedzeń byłoby wstydliwe. Po trzecie... no cóż, wie, że nie będzie cicho. Pozwijcie go.

Louis robi minę, ale siada obok niego i wyciera usta, kiedy Harry z powrotem ubiera spodnie. Gdy taksówka się zatrzymuje, Louis płaci, a następnie niemal wypycha z niej Harry'ego.

\- Nie... Nie mogę tam wejść w ten sposób - mówi Harry, patrząc w dół na swoją oczywistą erekcję. No dobra, przez spodnie wygląda na wpół twardego, ale to nadal ewidentne.

\- Daj spokój, po prostu idź za mną i z nikim NIE nawiązuj kontaktu wzrokowego - mówi mu Louis, zanim chwyta go swoją ręką.

Prowadzi ich w stronę windy i nawet nie czeka, aż drzwi się zamkną, po prostu pcha Harry'ego na ścianę i całuje do nieprzytomności.

Zanim znajdują się na ich piętrze, spodnie Harry'ego ponownie są rozpięte, a on nadal dociskany jest do ściany.

\- Powinniśmy... prawdopodobnie wejść...

\- Bardzo chciałbym w  _ciebie_  wejść - szepcze Louis i chwyta tył ud młodszego chłopaka, by go podnieść. Harry podąża za ruchem, niemal nieświadomy tego, co się dzieje, ponieważ to zdecydowanie za dużo do zniesienia, i owija ręce wokół szyi Louisa.

Drzwi do ich pokoju otwiera Louis, który po omacku próbuje zrobić to kartą, a jednocześnie utrzymać przy sobie Harry'ego.

Zostaje rzucony na łóżko, jak tylko zamyka drzwi i nawet nie ma czasu, aby odpowiednio zdjąć swoje spodnie, ponieważ Louis ponownie jest na nim, bezgłośnie poruszając ustami przy jego szyi w tym samym czasie, kiedy dotyka jego penisa przez bieliznę.

\- Ściągnij - poleca Louis i ciągnie Harry'ego w górę, próbując go rozebrać.

Harry siada i zdejmuje koszulkę, więc jest już w samej bieliźnie.

Louis poświęca chwilę, by spojrzeć na niego od góry do dołu; na jego klatkę piersiową, jego napinające się mięśnie, kiedy oddycha zbyt gwałtownie oraz na błyszczące i zdewastowane ustaod ciągłego całowania.

\- Jesteś cholernie seksowny - oddycha Louis i znowu jest na Harrym, całując go i pozwalając swoim dłonią wędrować po jego ciele. To prawdopodobnie przez alkohol, ponieważ Harry wie, że Louis nie byłby taki czuły i delikatny, gdyby był trzeźwy.

\- Twoja kolej, żeby się rozebrać.

Louis uśmiecha się i całuje go jeszcze raz, zanim klęka tak, że jest tuż nad udami Harry'ego, i ściąga swój tank top. Potem stara się zdjąć spodnie, jednocześnie zachowując atrakcyjną pozę, ale to nie zdaje egzaminu, ponieważ upada na tyłek i uderza Harry'ego w twarz swoimi nogami.

\- Cholera, przepraszam - mówi i w końcu odrzuca spodnie gdzieś w dalszą część pokoju.

\- W porządku, po prostu... chodź tutaj.

Louis szczęśliwie słucha i siada okrakiem na Harrym, który już myśli naprzód.

\- Masz uch, masz prezerwatywy? I um, żel?

Uśmiecha się przy ustach młodszego chłopaka. - Oczywiście, że mam - a potem pochyla się w stronę stolika nocnego i otwiera drugą szufladę, z której wyciąga prezerwatywy i małą butelkę lubrykantu.

\- Wiedziałeś, że to się wydarzy? - pyta Harry.

\- Nie, idioto. Wiedziałem, że będę się masturbował, kiedy będę miał czas, a prezerwatywy są tylko dla środków bezpieczeństwa. Wiesz, gdybym miał możliwość się z kimś przespać.

\- Gdybyś miał możliwość się z kimś przespać?

\- To się dzieje właśnie teraz, prawda? - mówi Louis, a potem pochyla się, by uciszyć go w najlepszy sposób jaki zna.

Całują się przez kilka minut;by znaleźć właściwą równowagę pomiędzy pośpiechem a spokojem, nieprzyzwoitością a ospałością.

\- Więc chcesz mnie pieprzyć, czy wolisz żebym ja pieprzył ciebie? - pyta w końcu Louis, przez co serce Harry'ego prawie się zatrzymuje.

\- No... hm... lubię oba sposoby, więc jak chcesz. Kurwa.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Tym razem wolę cię pieprzyć.

-  _Tym_  razem? To oznacza, że będzie  _następny_  raz?

Louis nie odpowiada,  więc Harry nie zawraca mu tym głowy, ponieważ za chwilę do tego dojdzie, a to zdecydowanie więcej niż śmiałby prosić. 

\- Rozszerz nogi - mówi Louis i schodzi z niego, aby móc położyć się obok i być w stanie całować go w tym samym czasie, kiedy będzie wkładał w niego swoje palce.

Harry robi to, o co został poproszony i obserwuje mężczyznę z opadającymi powiekami, gdy ten pokrywa palce lubrykantem i przeciąga nimi po brzuchu, aż dochodzi do jego wejścia.

\- Jesteś taki delikatny - mamrocze Louis w jego usta, zanim łączy je ze swoimii wsuwa w niego środkowy palec. ****

Harry wypuszcza miękki jęk i chwyta prześcieradło, by zapobiec wypchnięciu bioder.

\- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem - przyznaje Louis, kiedy zaczyna poruszać swoim palcem.

\- Czego?

-Palcówki facetowi.

Harry potrząsa głową. - To tak, jakbyś robił to dziewczynie, tylko że... jest lepsze.

Louis uśmiecha się i zaczyna całować jego szyję, przyspieszając tempo swojego palca. Nogi Harry'ego zaczynają drżeć, ponieważ Louis czasami dotyka jego prostaty, i jeśli jeden palec nie jest wystarczający, to Louis dodaje następny, zanim zaczyna je krzyżować.

\- Podoba ci się, kochanie?

Harry przegryza na to wargę i stara się uspokoić, ponieważ palce Louisa Tomlinsona są wewnątrz niego.

\- Myślisz, że możesz wziąć trzy?

\- Nie, dwa wystarczą. Tak myślę.

Louis wykonuje nożycowy ruch palcami nieco dłużej, a potem zaczyna go nimi pieprzyć, aż do momentu, w którym Harry ostrzega go, że dojdzie, jeśli nie przestanie.

\- Chcę, żebyś doszedł dzięki mojemu penisowi - Louis mówi gorąco do jego ucha, zanim wyciąga palce i sięga po prezerwatywę.

Kolana Harry'ego miękną, kiedy obserwuje jak Louis układa się między jego nogami i naciąga prezerwatywę na swoją erekcję. Potem wyciska żel na swoją dłoń, smaruje się i ustawia przy wejściu Harry'ego.

\- Jeśli będzie bolało to mi powiedz, żebym przestał, okej?

Harry kiwa głową. - Robiłem to wcześniej. Nic mi nie będzie.

Louis przewraca oczami i kładzie ręce po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego, zanim wchodzi w niego i obniża się w dół, więc ich klatki piersiowe się dotykają, a oni mogą się pocałować.

Jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju jest długi, głęboki jęk Harry'ego, kiedy Louis wypełnia go całym sobą.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Harry daje mu słabe kiwnięcie głową i przyciąga jedną rękę do włosów Louisa, by docisnąć do siebie ich otwarte usta.

Ostatecznie, Louis zaczyna powoli się w nim poruszać, czasami odsuwając głowę, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy i upewnić się, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku.

I mimo, że jest to naprawdę miłe i słodkie, Harry chciałby, żeby Louis był nieco bardziej brutalny.

\- Mocniej - jest jedyną rzeczą, jaka wychodzi z jego ust, kiedy drapie plecy Louisa, by zwiększyć nacisk.

\- Chcesz, żebym pieprzył cię mocniej? Tego właśnie chcesz? Żebym był brutalny?

 _Jezu Chryste_ , jakby to, że Louis go pieprzy nie było wystarczające. Harry może dać mu jedynie słabe kiwnięcie głową i mieć nadzieję, że nie dojdzie zbyt szybko i nie skompromituje się.

Następnie Louis przyspiesza, mocniej wchodząc w Harry'ego. To wszystko to po prostu za wiele i chłopak myśli, że może dojść nawet nietknięty.

Jego paznokcie wbijają się w plecy Louisa, w lewej łydce czuje skurcz, ale nie przejmuje się tym, ponieważ jest na skraju niesamowitego orgazmu i chce, żeby trwał tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe.

W pewnym momencie, Louis uderza tylko w prawą stronę, więc jego główka w kółko dotyka prostaty Harry'ego, a on sięga do swojego penisa, by przyspieszyć nasilające się napięcie.

\- Lou, kurwa. Zaraz dojdę.

\- Nie dotykaj się - mamrocze Louis do jego ucha tuż przed ugryzieniem go. Harry natychmiast słucha i wkłada rękę, którą trzymał penisa, we włosy mężczyzny, ciągnąc za nie.

\- Jeśli zniszczysz moje włosy to przysięgam na Boga!

\- Myślę, że.... że mamy ważniejsze sprawy pod ręką.

\- Nie próbuj robić gry słownej, kiedy mój penis jest w twoim tyłku.

Harry przegryza wargę, mocniej zaciskając zamknięte oczy i dochodzi, głośno. Po tym, wszystko jest niewyraźną plamą z fragmentami Louisa pieprzącego go jeszcze mocniej, prawdopodobnie goniącego swój orgazm.

To trochę niekomfortowe, że Louis wciąż uderza w jego prostatę, kiedy jest zbyt wrażliwy, a ponieważ, nie może się powstrzymać, liże i gryzie szyję Louisa, szepcząc rzeczy, które myśli, że są gorące.

\- Kurwa, nie możesz po prostu... ooch.

I Louis dochodzi, prosto do prezerwatywy, a Harry dokładnie to _czuje_. Po kilku wolnych pchnięciach, Louis całkowicie się zatrzymuje i opada na niego, oddychając ciężko do jego ucha.

Pozostają tak przez kilka chwil; kończyny splątane i bez tchu, aż Louis znajduje trochę samozaparcia, którego potrzebuje, by wyjść i stoczyć się z niego.

\- Było okej? - pyta Harry, jego nogi nadal są trochę chwiejne, kiedy odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

Louis wypuszcza oddech, uśmiechając się. - Tak. Dla ciebie?

\- Nawet lepiej.

\- Nie wierzę, że czekaliśmy tak długo, aby to zrobić.

\- Ej. Mam swoje standardy, okej?

\- Więc nie otwierasz się w mniej niż dwa miesiące?

Harry prycha. - Zależy od faceta.

\- Krzywdzisz moje ego.

\- Och odpuść sobie, twoje ego jest większe od ciebie.

Louis odwraca głowę, więc teraz na siebie patrzą. - Naprawdę nie podobają mi się te żarty na temat mojego wzrostu. Jeśli chcesz ponownie zobaczyć mojego penisa, prawdopodobnie powinieneś przestać.

Harry unosi ręce w obronnym geście. - Och drogi panie, proszę, nie każ mnie w ten okrutny sposób!

\- Dobra, teraz robisz się zarozumiały - mówi Louis i siada na łóżku, aby móc zejść i wyrzucić prezerwatywę do kosza.

Coś mówi, ale Harry jest zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w jego tyłek, żeby się tym przejmować.

\- Halo, oczy do góry? - Louis przerywa mu jego oczywiste gapienie się.

\- Tak?

\- Wciąż do góry.

\- Racja - Harry unosi głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Mam zamiar wziąć prysznic. Chcesz do mnie dołączyć?

Harry potrząsa głową. - Myślę, że potrzebuję jeszcze kilku minut.

\- Poważnie? Teraz po prostu starasz się zrekompensować fakt, że nazwałeś mnie małym.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

Louis przewraca oczami i uśmiecha się, zanim idzie do łazienki i zamyka drzwi.

Harry czeka, aż prysznic zacznie działać, aby wstać z łóżka i podejść do swojej walizki. Nadal może poczuć nikłe ślady dotknięć Louisa na całym swoim ciele i jest to trochę przerażające przez sposób w jaki sprawiają, że się czuje i wysyłają dreszcze po jego ciele.

Znajduje znajomą listę w jednej z kieszeni i wyciąga ją.

**_Dlaczego Louis może mnie chcieć lub ja po prostu oszalałem (lista zrobiona przez Harry'ego Stylesa)_ **

Tuż pod  _zaprosił mnie na męską noc,_ pisze:  _uprawiał ze mną seks_   _i powiedział, że było OKEJ - co to w ogóle oznacza??_

Słyszy wyłączany prysznic, więc wkłada kartkę do kieszeni w walizce i kopie ją z powrotem na miejsce, zanim wskakuje na łóżko i próbuje zachowywać się naturalnie, trzymając swój telefon, kiedy Louis wychodzi z łazienki w ręczniku owiniętym wokół jego talii.

Kiedy Louis ubiera się w parę szortów i idzie na balkon, by zapalić, Harry otwiera czat grupowy.

 **Harry:**  więc uprawialiśmy seks

Barbara potrzebuje mniej niż pięć sekund, by odpowiedzieć.

 **Barbara:**  COCOCOCOOCFJAKFKJGRSLKJRGS

 **Harry:** Barb

 **Barbara:**  kJKHRSLGSGGJTLGLLLDRUHGBB

 **Barbara:** jak było?

 **Harry:**  dobrze

 **Harry:** powiedział, że mu się podobało :)

 **Niall:** tak jest stary!

 **Barbara:**  więc kto był na górze?

 **Harry:** tym razem on

 **Niall:** KURWA

 **Barbara:** Niall wisisz mi 10 funtów! Ahahha

 **Niall:** czekaj

 **Niall:**  tym razem??

 **Niall:** czy to oznacza, że zrobicie to ponownie?

 **Harry:**  :)

 **Barbara:** jak długo to trwało??

 **Harry:**  nw

 **Harry:**  muszę iść

 **Harry:**  pogadamy jutro

 **Harry:**  a wgl

 **Harry:**  czy teraz nie jest tak jakby

 **Harry:** naprawdę wcześnie w Manchesterze?

 **Barbara:**  jest 6 rano

 **Harry:** to dlaczego nie śpicie?

 **Barbara:** poranny lot do paryża

 **Harry:** wybierasz się do paryża?

 **Harry:**  oooch już pamiętam

 **Niall:** a ja wypiłem red bulla przed snem

 **Niall:** więc wiesz

Harry blokuje swój telefon i idzie do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic.

Kiedy wraca, Louis jest już w łóżku, także do kogoś pisząc i Harry nie dostaje szansy, by zobaczyć kto to jest i o czym rozmawiają, bo Louis blokuje swój telefon i patrzy na niego.

\- Plotkujesz o mnie? - żartuje Harry, choć jest trochę ciekawości w jego słowach.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie, kochanie.

Harry wspina się nad Louisem, żeby dostać się na swoją stronę łóżka, a potem próbuje przyciągnąć do siebie kołdrę.

\- Co ty niby chcesz zrobić?

\- Uch? - mówi Harry, ponownie ciągnąc kołdrę. - Staram się zachować ciepło? Przestań brać całą kołdrę tylko dla siebie.

\- Chyba będziesz musiał mnie przytulić, wtedy może jej wystarczy - mówi Louis, przysuwając się bliżej. Od razu przerzuca kończyny powyżej tułowia Harry'ego i kładzie głowę na jego piersi.

\- Czy to było tylko po to, żebym cię przytulił?

\- Wiesz co? Nieważne.

Harry chwyta go za ramię, gdy tylko się odsuwa i przyciąga Louisa z powrotem do siebie.

\- Przestań zgrywać tutaj ofiarę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Harry kładzie rękę wokół Louisa i przyciąga go tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe, wdychając zapach jego szamponu.

\- Czy ty wąchasz moje włosy?

\- Po seksie potrzebujesz czułości? - ripostuje Harry.

\- Idź spać Haroldzie.

I Harry to robi, z małym uśmiechem ukrytym we włosach Louisa.

***

\- Przestań układać swoje włosy w łazience! Naprawdę muszę siku! - krzyczy Harry, waląc pięścią w drzwi.

\- No to musisz  _poczekać_! - odkrzykuje Louis, zanim drzwi się otwierają i wychodzi z grzebieniem we włosach.

Jest osiemnasta trzydzieści, a za pięć minut mają spotkać się całą drużyną w lobby, by pójść na kolację w Santa Monica.

Harry zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi i sika naprawdę szybko, zanim zaczyna układać swoje własne włosy tuż po ubraniu koszulki.

Kiedy wychodzi, Louis stoi przy drzwiach z pustym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Jasne. Jesteś gotowy?

Coś jest nie tak. Zazwyczaj Louis jest bardziej optymistyczny i zadowolony, kiedy wie, że idą jeść. 

\- Na pewno nic ci nie jest?

\- Mhm. Chodźmy, bo się spóźnimy.

Dobra, teraz zdecydowanie coś jest nie tak. Nie ma jednak okazji, by o to zapytać, bo w następnej sekundzie Louis jest już za drzwiami.

Harry próbuje nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy przez całą kolację, ale to trochę skomplikowane z Louisem siedzącym po drugiej stronie długiego stołu, który nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Ani  _razu._

Kiedy wreszcie nawiązują kontakt wzrokowy pod koniec kolacji, gdy Van Gaal prosi o rachunek, Harry próbuje posłać mu pytające spojrzenie, ale Louis za szybko odwraca głowę.

Nie udaje mu się go złapać samego przez resztę nocy, bo nie wraca do ich pokoju, ani następnego dnia, ponieważ jest zbyt zajęty ćwiczeniami z zespołem.

W końcu Harry'emu udaje się go osaczyć w czwartek rano, podczas ich ostatniego dnia w Malibu, kiedy odpoczywają przy basenie i De Gea zostawia ich, by pójść do łazienki.

\- Hej. Co się dzieje? Dlaczego mnie unikasz? Jesteś zły? Czy to dlatego, że uprawialiśmy seks? - Harry pyta wprost, siadając na jego leżaku, więc mężczyzna nie ma żadnego wyjścia.

Louis patrzy na niego. - Ja? Nie. Wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Właśnie to powiedziałaby wkurzona osoba.

\- Harry, nic się nie dzieje. O czym ty mówisz?

\- Mówię o tym, że nie odezwałeś się do mnie ani słowem przez dosłownie trzy dni, odkąd uprawialiśmy seks.

\- Nie. To było dzień po tym.

\- Więc jednak  _masz_ problem.

\- Harry, to nic. Po prostu odpuść.

\- Nie odpuszczę! Ta cała sytuacja wprawia mnie w zakłopotanie! Przynajmniej powiedz mi, co zrobiłem.

Louis wstaje. - Nic nie zrobiłeś. Chodzi o mnie, okej?

\- Co to ma w ogóle znaczyć? - krzyczy za nim, ale ostatecznie patrzy jak odchodzi.

\- Que paso? - pyta David i siada na swoim leżaku.

\- Nic.

\- Nie tobie.

Harry ignoruje go, ponieważ jest wściekły, i wraca na swoje miejsce. Nie ma zamiaru wstawać z leżaka, dopóki nie będą musieli przygotować się na ich ostatnią kolację.

Ta godzina nadchodzi szybciej niż się spodziewano, więc Harry jest zmuszony zebrać swoje rzeczy i wrócić do pokoju jego i Louisa, by wziąć prysznic i się ubrać.

Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju, mężczyzny nigdzie nie ma, ale coś przyciąga jego uwagę. Jego żołądek przekręca się, kiedy widzi swoją listę na środku łóżka, nawet jeśli jest w 100% pewien, że włożył ją do walizki parę dni temu.

_Kurwa_

_Nic dziwnego, że Louis zachowuje się w ten sposób_

_Widział listę_

_O kurwa_

_Kurwa kurwa kurwa_

Myje się i szybko ubiera, ponieważ jest już spóźniony i układa sobie plan, jak wyjaśnić wszystko Louisowi po kolacji.

Po raz kolejny, Louis wybiera miejsce jak najdalej od Harry'ego, ale tym razem chłopak się nie przejmuje. Ma plan.No dobra, coś w rodzaju planu. To wiąże się z chwyceniem Louisa za ramię i pociągnięciem go w ustronne miejsce, by wszystko wyjaśnić, kiedy dostaną się do hotelu. Najtrudniejszą częścią jest oczywiście wytłumaczenie się. To również część, której Harry jeszcze nie przemyślał.

Jak tylko wracają do hotelu, Harry łapie rękę Louisa i ciągnie go za róg, gdzie nikt nie będzie mógł zobaczyć, że zniknęli.

\- Co do k... co ty robisz? Puść mnie.

\- Nie.

\- Puść moją rękę.

\- Albo co?

\- Będę krzyczeć.

\- Tylko spróbuj - mówi Harry. Jego głos jest groźniejszy niż zamierzał.

Louis próbuje się wyrwać, ale Harry ma już dość jego zimnej postawy, więc oplata rękę wokół jego talii i przerzuca go sobie przez ramię, zanim zaczyna iść w kierunku plaży.

\- To jest maltretowanie i porwanie! - krzyczy Louis, kiedy Harry dalej idzie niewzruszony w kierunku plaży.

\- Możesz pójść przez to do więzienia! - dodaje, uderzając Harry'ego w dolną część pleców.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak! Ponieważ  _zgłoszę_  napaść.

\- Nie krępuj się, a nawet krzycz. Naprawdę. Jeśli chcesz, żebym cię puścił to po prostu krzycz, a to zrobię.

Louis pozostaje cicho, więc Harry zatrzymuje się przy jednym z hotelowych leżaków, które są rozłożone na piasku, i puszcza go. Louis patrzy na niego z wkurzonym wyrazem twarzy i kładzie dłonie na biodrach.

\- No mów.

\- Ja? A może _ty_. Powiedz mi, dlaczego przez ostatnie kilka dni zachowujesz się wobec mnie jak gnojek.

\- Myślę, że wiesz.

\- Oświeć mnie - mówi Harry, starając się pokazać, że wcale nie jest podenerwowany.

\- Lista? Znalazłem ją w twojej walizce.

\- Dlaczego przeszukiwałeś moją walizkę? Mogę pozwać cię o naruszenie mojej prywatności, jeśli oczywiście nadal chcesz rozwiązać sprawy w sądzie.

Jest to kiepska próba poprawienia nastroju.

\- Szukałem koszulki, którą mógłbym ubrać, ponieważ żadna z moich nie pasowała do spodni, które chciałem założyć na kolację.

\- I?

\- I znalazłem listę - mówi zwyczajnie Louis i krzyżuje ręce.

\- Dlaczego ją przeczytałeś?

\- Tak, bo ty byś tego nie zrobił.

\- Nie zrobiłbym! Wiem, czym są osobiste granice.

\- Jeśli znalazłbyś listę podpisaną wielkimi literami dlaczego Harry może mnie chcieć albo ja po prostu oszalałem, nie byłbyś ani trochę ciekaw?

Harry musi przyznać mu rację.

\- W porządku. Ale nadal nie widzę w tym sensu. Dlaczego tak bardzo wściekasz się o tą listę? Czy to naprawdę takie złe, że się w tobie podkochuję? Tak bardzo się mną brzydzisz?

Louis wypuszcza sfrustrowany jęk. - Jesteś tak cholernie głupi, przysięgam na Boga.

\- Ciągle ja!

\- Tak, ciągle ty! - mówi Louis, robiąc krótką przerwę. - Przestałem z tobą rozmawiać, ponieważ chciałem wszystko przemyśleć oraz dlatego, że się bałem, dobra?

\- Czego się bałeś?  _Mnie_? Bo jestem zdesperowany, czy co?

\- Nie, ty pieprzony idioto! Bałem się, ponieważ to, co napisałeś na tej kartce jest prawdą!

Harry mruga przez kilka sekund, starając się przetworzyć słowa Louisa.

\- Um, co? Jak...

\- Chcę cię i oszalałem.

\- Ale co jest w tym złego? Co jest złego w przyznaniu, że się kogoś lubi?

\- Po prostu  _jest_ i już - mówi Louis, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy. - Jesteś młody.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Przechodziliśmy już przez to.

\- Tak, ale nadal czuję się winny. Jakbym cię wykorzystywał.

\- Wcale tego  _nie_  robisz. Jestem pełnoletni i  _wiem,_  że tego chcę, więc co w tym kurwa złego?

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Zasługujesz na to, by być z kimś, kto podziela twoje zainteresowania. Kto będzie traktował cię właściwie i.... kto będzie przy tobie, gdy będziesz tego potrzebował.

\- Nie proszę o to, żebyś ze mną  _był_. Chcę tylko, żebyś przestał traktować mnie tak ozięble.

\- Więc nie chcesz się ze mną wiązać? - pyta Louis.

\- Nie to... Nie wiem, czego chcę - Harry przełyka ślinę. - Po prostu chcę  _ciebie_. Jak... jak przyjaciela. Bardziej niż przyjaciela. Sam nie wiem. Lubię cię.

\- Widzisz? W tym właśnie problem.

\- Co?! - krzyczy Harry, zmęczony całą rozmową.

\- Czuj... Chcę tego samego, ale to zbyt skomplikowane. Nie uda nam się w ten sposób.

\- Możemy się nie śpieszyć? Zobaczyć, gdzie to zajdzie?

Louis rozważa to przez chwilę. - Tak. Chciałbym tego spróbować. Ale wiesz, Van Gaal nie może się dowiedzieć.

Harry marszczy brwi i podchodzi bliżej, jego serce przyspiesza.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Odciąłby mnie. On nie chce żadnych problemów w trakcie Premier League.

\- Ale to jakieś... dziesięć miesięcy.

\- Myślę, że to wygodne.

Harry patrzy w dół na swoje stopy. - Dlaczego?

\- Bo jeśli, hipotetycznie, będziemy razem i ostatecznie będzie to trwało dłuższy czas, wtedy możemy o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ będzie to coś poważnego.

Harry próbuje nie okazać swojego rozczarowania, więc uśmiecha się. - Masz rację. W porządku.

\- Więc wchodzisz?

\- W co? W ciebie? - próbuje, uśmiechając się przez swój kiepski żart.

\- Już niedługo - uśmiecha się Louis, podchodząc bliżej i kładąc rękę na tyle jego głowy. - Chodzi mi o to, czy wchodzisz w tą całą sprawę z 'nie śpieszmy się'?

Harry kiwa głową. - Tak. Dlaczego nie?

Louis uśmiecha się i zmniejsza odległość między ich ustami.

***

Kończą na samym przytulaniu się w nocy, ponieważ rano mają samolot, który wylatuje o dziewiątej, więc o szóstej muszą być na nogach.

Harry nie może powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu przez całą podróż samolotem i stara się być jak najmniej oczywisty, trzymając swoje wpatrywanie się i uśmiechanie w ukryciu. Ale to jest trudne, ponieważ Louis jest obok niego ze swoim idealnym wyglądem, zabawnymi żartami i sekretnymi pocałunkami, kiedy nikt nie patrzy.

Lądują w Manchesterze o drugiej nad ranem i zaskakująco, jego ojciec wysyła mu wiadomość, że jest w drodze na lotnisko, aby go odebrać.

\- Czy paparazzi czekają na nasz przyjazd? - Louis pyta Van Gaala, kiedy przemieszczają się z samolotu na lotnisko.

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

Potem każdy ma swój bagaż i zaczynają iść do sekcji przylotów, a Harry czuje rękę na ramieniu, więc zatrzymuje się i odwraca głowę.

Louis obserwuje go przez chwilę, zanim spogląda za niego, by upewnić się, że każdy jest kilka dobrych kroków przed nimi.

\- Co jest? - pyta Harry.

\- Nic - Louis staje na palcach i szybko go całuje. - Po prostu chciałem to zrobić.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Na pewno nic ci nie jest? - żartuje.

\- Tak, ty idioto.

\- Tylko nie zaczynaj mi tu teraz gorącej sesji obściskiwania. Jestem zmęczony.

\- Chcesz, żebym zawiózł cię do domu?

Harry potrząsa głową i odsuwa się o kilka kroków od Louisa, kiedy zwiększają swoje tempo.

\- Mój tata tu jest.

\- Och. Okej. Napiszesz do mnie, kiedy się obudzisz?

Harry nawiązuje kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim ojcem. - Jasne. Pa.

\- Pa, kochanie.

Stara się ignorować motylki w brzuchu, kiedy podchodzi do swojego ojca. To nic takiego.

Jak tylko wraca do domu, upada twarzą na łóżko i nie rusza się przez następne dwanaście godzin, aż zostaje obudzony przez ogłuszający huk.

Otwiera oczy i dostrzega Nialla w swoim pokoju, trzymającego coś, co wygląda na stertę egzemplarzy jednego magazynu i upuszcza to na łóżko.

\- Co się dzieje? Próbuję spać.

\- Jest piętnasta, a poza tym mamy problem - mówi Niall, pokazując mu magazyn tuż przed twarzą.

Na okładce widnieje zdjęcie dwóch całujących się ludzi, którzy wyglądają zaskakująco znajomo.

A potem, dostrzega duże drukowane litery:  ** _LOUIS TOMLINSON: PIERWSZY PIŁKARZ W HISTORII MANCHESTERU UNITED, KTÓRY SIĘ UJAWNI? STRONA 3_**

\- To ja - mówi Harry, jak tylko przechodzi do strony trzeciej. Cóż, to niewyraźnie zdjęcie jego i Louisa, kiedy się całują, ale każdy, kto zna Harry'ego, najprawdopodobniej rozpozna go po sylwetce i włosach.

Unosi wzrok na Nialla.

\- No dobra, to _jest_ problem.

***


End file.
